Protecting Hanna
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU/ Hiccstrid. Recently widowed, Hiccup Haddock is struggling-especially as Family Services are threatening to take away his daughter. Astrid Hofferson decides a job looking after a little girl would be perfect while assessing her options-but finds herself protecting the little family from crazed relatives, predatory females and an over-zealous social worker…
1. 1: My Only Option

**A/N: Another story? So I went to see Mary Poppins Returns recently and though I love the original movie, watching the new one, I could see there was the potential for a HTTYD version. Not the same, of course and there will be no chalk drawing excursions or magical bathtubs in this story and definitely no mangled 'cockerney' accents (yes, I'm looking at you, Mr Dick Van Dyke!) But there will be Hiccup, Astrid, a cute kid and some romantic fluff. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

**Chapter One:**

_The beeping of the heart monitor slowed inexorably, despite every prayer he could muster to all the Aesir, despite every ounce of hope and love he could pour into the fierce grip he kept on her hand throughout her desperate struggle. But on the screen, the line went flat and the jarring tone filled the air._

_They tried to push him aside but he wouldn't let her go. Scratch that-he couldn't let her go. She was his wife, his soul-mate, his...everything. So he remained as they pushed drugs through her IV, as they pumped her chest and breathed for her, only letting go as they arched electricity through her, over and over._

_And he held her hand tight, tears trickling unheeded down his face, throat clogged with sobs as they called the time of her death._

oOo

"HEATHER!"

Hiccup Haddock sat bolt upright in bed, the nightmare shuddering through him, a cold sweat drenching his lean and shaking shape. Automatically, his hand stretched out to where his wife should be-but tonight, as every night for the rest of his life, the space was flat and empty. Tears were streaking his cheeks, reliving that horrible memory for the hundredth, the thousandth time since her death nine months earlier. And as he struggled to control his breathing, he heard the soft cry from next door. Running his trembling hands through wild auburn hair, guilt wracked him once more. He had killed Heather-and now he had woken their child.

Still shaking from the aftermath of the memory, he threw the covers back and slid his legs round, reaching for his prosthetic and mindlessly strapping it on. He had lost the lower part of his left leg at fifteen in a car accident and had never let the disability hold him back. Heather had loved his determination and had mimicked him mercilessly with a comic limp that had him chuckling and loving her more every time. It had been their 'thing' and he missed it. He missed her.

Another cry sounded and he levered himself up, the faint grimace as he put his weight through the sensitive stump automatic as well. He walked slowly through the door, using only the light filtering through the gaps in the drapes and pushed the door open, forcing a smile on his pale face. The room was neat and clean, pink everywhere. Pink plush toys, pink drapes, pink carpet-and yellow walls. Heather had been firm despite tantrums: she was not walking into a room that looked like the interior of a raspberry. And Hiccup had thanked Thor for her wisdom. He knelt cautiously down by the little bed and gently rested his hand on the shaking shape there.

"Hanna?" he asked gently, his emerald green eyes sweeping over her.

"Daddy?" the little voice murmured. "I miss Mommy." He gently swept her into his arms and gave her a warm hug.

"I know, Princess," he sighed. "So do I. Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded, her little head nuzzling against his chest. He stroked her dark chestnut hair, feeling little arms wind around him.

"I was looking for Mommy," she mumbled. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, sweetie," he soothed her. "I know. I want her back too. But Mommy is in Valhalla and can't come back."

"Can't you send her the fare?" Hanna asked suddenly and a small smile tilted his lips. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Princess,"he sighed. "Lord Odin wants her to stay with him. She's not allowed to come home-ever. We just have to stay here and struggle on." He swallowed and she squeezed him harder.

"'m glad I have you, Daddy," Hanna said, lifting her head. She was a small child-as Hiccup himself had been-her narrow face lightly freckled, her wide emerald eyes the mirror of his. He could see Heather in her nose and lips and voice but she was all he had left of his wife. "Please promise you won't leave me?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm never leaving you, Princess," he promised, hugging her tight. "Now, can you get back to sleep?" She nodded sleepily, easily soothed by the presence of her father.

"Will you stay with me, Daddy?" she asked hopefully. He sighed. The child sized bed was not a great option for his long frame but his daughter needed him. He smiled.

"Sure, sweetie," he said and scooched under her 'Frozen' bed cover, curling up as best as he could, feeling the little body snuggle into him. He managed to uncomfortably curl on his side, cushioning his head with his arm. He pulled the covers over them and felt Hanna fall asleep.

"Love you, Daddy," she mumbled. He draped his other arm around her and nuzzled her head.

"Love you too, Princess," he sighed and lay there, listening to her gentle breaths. But the image of Heather's death rolled round his head and sleep eluded him. "I'm here, baby," he murmured as she shifted. "I'm never leaving you."

oOo

He'd lain awake, managing to sneak away around four and attending to the washing, ironing and preparing breakfast and lunch while his daughter slept. Their small house was spotless, Hanna's clothes were clean and she had plenty of toys and diversions. But Hiccup was a complete mess, barely sleeping, exhausted all the time and struggling as a single parent. He got Hanna up, made sure she had washed her face and cleaned her teeth and was dressed and fed. He'd showered before she woke and he was ready for work, in his dark brown pants, pale green shirt and slightly rumpled tie. Hanna was in a pink top, denim pinafore dress, pink leggings and pink and white wellington boots.

"You ready, Princess?" he asked, getting her ready for Nursery. She nodded as he pulled on her coat, mittens, scarf and pink fluffy hat and helped her on with her pink backpack. Hiccup had learned that she insisted on wearing at least one pink item every time so he often had to do a run of pink things overnight to make sure her favourite items were clean for the next day. Hanna had spent time at Nursery when her Mom was alive but now she was there every day while her Dad had to work. Sometime his friends collected her but almost always, it was her Dad, quiet and kind as he collected his daughter like the most precious jewel that she was. But the Nursery knew that Hanna had lost her Mom and they cared for her, knowing they could call Hiccup any time if there was the slightest of concerns with his child.

But while he was at work, he buried his pain, focussing on complex engineering calculations and leading his own small company as they bid for contracts and developed new solutions to problems they were commissioned to deal with. Strike Engineering had been Hiccup's greatest creation before Hanna, the culmination of his innate technical and inventive abilities. He had put in insane hours before Heather gave birth but afterwards, he had worked in evenings and early mornings, not wasting time with his precious family. But they were wrestling with a particularly difficult commission and Hiccup's expertise was of paramount importance. So he had to put in extra hours, because he was the sole breadwinner for his motherless daughter-and that was proving a problem.

Family Services had been alerted when Heather died, for Hiccup had no siblings or parents to help him look after the little girl. Heather had a brother and an estranged father but that was it as well-so the department had assigned a Social Worker to keep a close eye on the family to ensure that Hanna's needs were being met and that Hiccup was an adequate father. And the woman assigned had made it clear that she did not consider a lone male with a full time job and a company to run was a suitable guardian for a young child. So far, Hiccup had managed to deal with her because Hanna was always clean, well-turned out and the house was perfect...but she was now making more demands. He had to attend Grief Counselling, there had to be supervised play and he had to demonstrate integration with other parents in the Nursery. And he knew that some of the demands were really unfair and excessive but he had no power and no will left to argue...because he was in desperate fear of losing his daughter, the last part of his wife.

So he sat in the chair of his Grief Counsellor's office, his long fingers drumming nervously in the wooden arm of the leather chair, a leg bouncing nervously and heart hammering in his chest. The man looked over his half-moon glasses and gave a benign smile.

"So how have we been this week?" he asked calmly. He was a portly man of late middle years, his blue eyes compassionate and bald head gleaming in the muted lighting. Hiccup considered lying, his emerald eyes flicking over the very familiar surroundings-the pale green walls with wood panelling, the deep green carpet and simple, empty desk. Then he shrugged.

"Not so good," he admitted.

"Nightmares?" Anders Svenson, the Counsellor asked. Hiccup nodded.

"I see her die, every Loki-damned night," he growled, suddenly angered. "And I can do nothing about it. It's all my fault...I already knew that...but it just hurts worse and worse each time. And when I see that, I wake...and I end up barely sleeping." He shook his head. "I feel like a zombie. And all I can think is I mustn't screw up because they will take Hanna away from me and that would finally kill me…"

"And are you likely to 'screw up'?" Anders probed lightly as Hiccup shrugged.

"Probably," he sighed. "I mean, I was a screw-up at school-small, clumsy and prone to accidents-and Heather was really my saving grace. She knew everything about Hanna and though I tried, she was just so much better at all the Mom things. And I do know how to work everything in the house and cook and clean but I just don't want to let her down. I mean, the Social Worker is demanding I do more and more things to prove I'm an adequate parent and while she demands that, I know that somehow, I'll slip up. I mean, work is insanely busy and I have long hours and while Nursery and my friends are great, I-I don't know what to do…"

He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands and his shoulders shuddered. Quietly, the counsellor watched him, making a note in his records and inspecting the young man. Hiccup was thinner than he had been when the man had first walked into his office and despite his diligent attendance, he didn't seem to be moving forward. Of course, he had refused to go on antidepressants because he was terrified that needing them would work against him. And Anders was saddened because it was clear that they were precisely what he required.

"Maybe you need some help?" he suggested gently as Hiccup wiped his nose and palmed his face dry.

"How?" he mumbled. "I mean, my parents are dead, Heather's Mom is dead and she's estranged from her father and her brother…well, he's not great babysitting material…" Anders sighed.

"I meant professional help-like a Nanny," he said calmly as Hiccup stiffened.

"Oh, I couldn't…" he began but Anders sighed.

"HIccup-please don't see this as criticism but you are clearly struggling," he said. "You are not sleeping, you are in a constant state of anxiety and your work will suffer as well."

"I can manage both," Hiccup said stubbornly. "I promised Heather I would look after Hanna…" Anders sighed.

"Did you specify on your own, Hiccup?" he asked sympathetically. The auburn-haired man shook his head.

"She's my responsibility," he said defeatedly. "I mean, what sort of father would I be if I couldn't look after my own child…? How useless would I be?"

"And most other people have family and friends who can take the strain…but you are very restricted in your resources," Anders reminded him. "You take her to Nursery. This is just an extension of that…"

"In my home…doing the things I should be doing," Hiccup replied slowly.

"Look-you need help and this is your best option," he reminded the young man. "You are worried that the Social Worker is on your case? This will help answer many of her queries and may end up protecting you both." He saw a dubious look in his client's emerald eyes and he sighed. "All I ask is that you consider it." Hiccup clasped his hands together and stared at his wedding ring.

"Okay," he sighed. "But I guess it may be my only option."

oOo

"I think it's a great idea," Frederick 'Fishlegs' Ingerman told him bluntly as he stirred his coffee and made Hiccup's tea. The man was Hiccup's best friend, a solid husky guy with short blonde hair, a round face and strangely short legs. He was kindly and very clever and Hiccup's best support. Hanna was sitting on the couch, playing with her Elsa and Anna dolls, having finished her meal of pasta, meatballs and sauce. Hiccup shrugged.

"I hate the idea," he mumbled. "I mean, I promised Heather I would look after our daughter. What kind of father would I be if I had to get help from a stranger?"

"A wise one," Fishlegs told him, placing the tea on the table and sitting opposite him. "Look, you're finding it a strain and your social worker is convinced you aren't a good father. She's looking for any way to trip you up and this would be proof that you are taking measures to ensure that Hanna is well-provided for."

"She is well provided for," Hiccup corrected him more sharply than he had intended.

"Sorry-bad choice of words. But there will be someone to cover for you in case you may be doing something that you can't abandon," Fishlegs pointed out. "I mean, I come when I can-but I can't walk out of a class of Freshmen either-and though I know Ruff will always help, she's not the best person to convince that social worker that you have a responsible deputy in place." Hiccup gave a thin smile.

"Yeah…thank Thor she doesn't know about that time when Ruff took Hanna home and they both ended up pink and covered in sequins," he said slowly, his eyes drifting over to the child. Hanna looked up and grinned, waved and then turned back to her dolls. Fishlegs looked up with a smile at the antics of his girlfriend.

"By Ruff standards, that was mild," he reminded his friend.

"Don't remind me," Hiccup groaned, recalling some of the woman's antics when they were at school. "I suppose I should be grateful that Hanna didn't come back with a piercing or a tattoo…" Fishlegs chuckled.

"I think she'll wait at least until Hanna's five," he quipped as Hiccup buried his head in his hands.

"And yet you want some strange woman I don't even know to look after my child," he sighed.

"Yup!" the husky man said with a grin. "Look-you're my best friend, Hiccup-and I hate to see you like this. Having someone to help with Hanna will mean you can concentrate more on your work."

"I just worry that Hanna will forget Heather," Hiccup sighed. "I mean, she died nine months ago, just around when Hanna was three and she's so little. What if she starts thinking the Nanny is her Mom? What if…?"

"I know you won't allow that to happen," Fishlegs reassured him, opening a packet of biscuits and peering at them. "Jammy Dodgers?"

"Hanna's favourite," Hiccup said automatically. "She is allowed one a day after Nursery if she's good…" Chuckling, his friend bit into one of the treats and grinned.

"I'm moving in here," he said playfully.

"No room-the Nanny will get the spare room," Hiccup told him glumly.

"Then you'll do it?" Fishlegs checked and his friend nodded.

"Yeah…well, you think it's a good idea, my Counsellor thinks it's a good idea and who knows? We may get Mary Poppins," he said in resignation. "Though if I find my front room full of chimney sweeps, I'm firing her."

"If you find your front room full of chimney sweeps, you'll find the twins all over them," Fishlegs grinned. Hiccup sighed.

"Are you sure this isn't some ploy to set me up with a new girlfriend?" he checked and his friend shook his head.

"We'll get this sorted and then we can sort out your social life," he said but Hiccup glanced over at the little girl.

"She's my social life," he reminded his friend. "I'm doing this for Hanna. Nothing else matters."


	2. 2: The Advertisement

**Chapter Two.**

Astrid Hofferson collected her rucksack and suitcase from the carousel and piled her hand luggage and purse on top as she adjusted her coat and headed for the exit of Berk Airport. She zipped her warm jacket up and walked out into the cold Berk afternoon, hailing a taxi and heading towards her parents' home. But it was only when she was sitting in the back that she allowed herself to relax and think.

Her life had done a complete one-eighty and every plan she had made was gone, leaving her returning home with no job and only a vague plan what to do next. Astrid had been a soccer player, talented and the star of her High School from where she was scouted to the Archipelago League and then onto the dizzy heights of Lyon, the European Champions. Initially, all had gone well and she had been a regular first team member, playing in Champions League matches and called up to the National Team…until the injury.

She stared out the window as they pulled out onto the Stoick Highway and stared vaguely at the familiar precipitous surroundings of Berk. The airport was in the northern part of the island, where the land was flatter because trying to come in over the vertical peak that formed the upper part of the town of Berk on the south side of the island would be madness. Berk was resilient and had adapted to modern life but the land was no less harsh-and so were the events that had affected Astrid's future.

She gave a grim smile, her azure eyes remaining cool and her expression melancholy. Life was hardly fair and certainly it didn't matter how hard you worked and how good you were when there were people out there whose only aim in life, it seemed, was to wreck what you had. Case in point: the girl who had committed the horrendous tackle had only been suspended for eight matches and then had resumed her career but the damage had been done to Astrid. A double leg break and rupture of her anterior cruciate and medial ligaments had led to over a year of rehabilitation and she had remained with her club, diligently working hard and undergoing multiple operations in the hope of getting back to full fitness. But it hadn't worked: after several matches in the reserves, her return to the first team had been mediocre at best and when her cruciate had ruptured a second time after she scored her final goal, the prognosis for her career had been hopeless. Her club had still paid for the operations and rehabilitation but her career was over.

But she hadn't given up. Away from Berk-technically defined as the back of beyond-she was determined to expand her horizons and gain more experiences and skills before she came home. So she had found a place as an au pair and had spent a year in France, polishing her language skills and taking online courses while caring for the three French children she had been assigned to look after. Coming from the huge Hofferson family, she loved children and had always wondered if she wanted to do something in that field. The year in France had solidified that desire so she had a loose plan on getting back home: get more qualifications, apply for childcare or teaching and settle down to being back home. She had already got herself onto the Berk ChildCare and Nanny Register and had her Criminal Records Clearance checked before she flew back home so whatever she decided, she was good to go.

She idly flipped through her phone and saw a link her Aunt Hilde had sent her. It was the advertisement page for childcare positions on BerkJobs and her azure gaze slid down the list. There were relatively few options but there was one that caught her eye: a Nanny position in Berk town, one child and requiring the qualifications she had carefully acquired over the last year. The closing date was actually today but she rapidly typed in a short letter of application and attached her resume before sending it in. What had she got to lose?

And then they glided through the moderate afternoon traffic into Berk town, the clusters of two and three storey houses seeming to huddle together against the wind. There was some ice and snow still on the ground and the well-wrapped people of Berk bustled around the streets unconcerned.

"There's no bad weather, only bad clothing," Astrid murmured, recalling what her Uncle Finn had always told her, smiling at the memory as he had also reminded her that Berk was a small island where to snowed for nine months of the year and hailed the other three. She sighed: now she was back, among people who were hard-headed and stubborn and who never wanted to leave home while she had travelled to many countries and still wanted to travel. And where she was returning as a failure.

"Was it 12, Nadder Place?" the driver checked and she nodded.

"Home," she murmured. "Yes please." The man whistled a little and then frowned.

"Hmm-you look like that footballer girl-Astrid Hofferson," he commented. "Any relation?" Frowning, Astrid stared at the honest eyes in the rear view mirror and nodded.

"Yeah," she said idly. "Something like that." The driver smiled. He was a bald man with a huge bushy blonde moustache and a strangely high-pitched voice and his driver ID read "Sven Fjarhirdir'. He gave a nod.

"Sad what happened," he continued obliviously. "Terrible how her career just ended. I wonder what she's doing now?"

_Wondering how long I'll be fending off questions like this,_ she thought and stared out of the window. There was the big spruce at the end of the road where they used to hide, there was the hill that was so good to sledge down as a child…and there was home. Thor, her parents had even repainted the door-exactly the same colour as it always had been. But she still smiled as they pulled up outside the neat two storey house and Sven helped her with her bags. Her knee was aching from being cramped on the flights and the long period standing in various lines at the airports she had passed through so she was glad to reach the front door and fumble for her key…only for her parents to open it.

"ASTRID!" her mother gasped and flung a tight hug around her, her father wrapping them both in a bear hug.

"You're home," he added thickly as Sven placed her luggage by her. He was looking puzzled as he inspected her.

"I thought you looked like…you…" he said and then shrugged. "I can guess you didn't want to talk about it, huh? At least I have a tale for the boys." Astrid smiled apologetically.

"Thanks so much for bringing me home," she said genuinely and reached for her purse but he winked.

"On the house, Miss Hofferson," he told her with a grin. "Just use Black Sheep Taxis in the future!" She chuckled.

"I will," she promised as he clambered in and drove away while she walked into her family home. Quietly, she looked around the bright hallway, the walls clean and white, the skirting natural wood and the seasoned pine stairs polished and pristine. But there was a vase of daffodils on the table and family pictures on the wall-with Astrid's Graduation photo in pride of place. Her mother closed the door, her face lit with joy at having her oldest child home again. Ilsa was an older version of Astrid with her long blonde hair in an elegant bun and her attractive face warmed by her smile. She was elegant and feminine- the opposite of her active daughter.

"Tora and Lars at still at school," she explained. "Otherwise they would be here to greet you as well. And we've organised a big party on Saturday when all your Aunts and Uncles will be here to welcome you back!" Rolling her eyes, Astrid unzipped her coat.

"Mom-there's no need," she sighed. "I'm not intending to stay. I mean, I will need to get my own place." At seeing her Mom's face fall, she opened her mouth to temper her words but her father was quicker, gently grasping her mother's shoulder.

"Easy, Ilsa," he soothed her. "Astrid has been independent since she left school. Of course she wants her own place-but this is your home, my love and always will be as well." Looking up into the blue eyes that mirrored her own, she saw his bearded face smile and she found herself smiling back.

"Thanks," she sighed. "And I am really glad to be home. Really. But I need to get a job and something to do. I can't just sit around."

"Well, your Uncle Garston could get you a job in his typing pool and…" Ilsa Hofferson began but Astrid jerked back like a scalded cat.

"Thor, no!" she interrupted quickly. "Sorry, Mom but that would kill me. I've already applied for a post as a Nanny…"

"But you aren't qualified…" Ilsa began as Astrid sighed.

"Actually, I am," she explained. "I have all my certificates and a year's experience as an Au Pair with glowing references. I can do everything they're asking for…if I get an interview." Halvard Hofferson walked forward and wrapped a proud arm around her shoulders, looking down into her determined face. His hair had once been as bright gold as his daughter's but it was now faded and liberally sprinkled with grey and his face was a little lined but filled with pride.

"And once they speak to you, my daughter, there will be only one choice they can make for the job," he said. "But now, please let your mother fuss over you a bit. She has missed you and it upset her that you were injured and you didn't come home."

"But…"

"Yes, I know your club could look after your injury much better than we could here and they have all the doctors and physiotherapists and equipment…but it hurts as a parent when your child is injured and you can't look after them," he reminded her . He leaned close. "She'll be like a hen with one chick for a while with you…"

"I'm sure Tora and Lars will be delighted at that," Astrid commented dryly. "She has three…"

"And Tora's usual comment is 'eww!' while Lars seems to be in a monosyllabic phase," Halvard explained. "Let her at least have a day of fussing over you…" Astrid smiled.

"Okay, Dad," she conceded as her Mom walked up. "I really am glad to be home." Ilsa smiled.

"Now let's get you settled in and you can tell me what life is like as an Au Pair…" she said.

oOo

"There are a lot of applicants," Hiccup sighed as he looked down the list.

"And maybe even a couple who may be interviewable," Fishlegs commented, skimming the list.

"I need to interview at least one," Hiccup sighed. "I mean the late applicant, Astrid, looks the best on paper but she could be some psychopath who goes after single men with children and buries them under the patio in the yard…"

"Have you got a patio?" Fishlegs asked but Hiccup gave a gloomy sigh.

"Probably will have to build one as soon as I appoint her at her insistence …you will check up regularly on me?" he asked his friend as Fishlegs sighed.

"Okay, if you think the best-qualified one is a potential lunatic on no basis whatsoever, what about this other one-Brandy-loves children, keen to work in childcare…"

"Meaning she probably hasn't yet…" Hiccup pointed out.

"Stella has references from five families and a Masters in Child Psychology," Fishlegs pointed out. "Along with her qualifications in Aromatherapy, Astrology, Feng Shui and is that 'Druidic Studies?"

"Oh Thor," Hiccup groaned.

"Or Gothi, the one with enormous experience of looking after children?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Probably about ninety," Hiccup guessed.

"Hey-Bertha seems to have extensive experience in childcare and child education..." Fishlegs read and Hiccup peered at the resume.

"No job has lasted longer than about eight weeks," Hiccup noted. "I wonder what's wrong with her?"

"Oh dear…how about the one who likes fun and games?" Fishlegs suggested. Hiccup looked up after scanning the application.

"Even I can see that one is Ruffnut," he told his friend. "And much as I like her, she isn't suitable to look after Hanna." He sighed. "I'll interview anyone who looks as if they may be genuine-except Ruff, that would be weird-and we can see how we get on. I mean, there's gotta be one decent one in there, hasn't there?" Fishlegs sighed.

"And if not, you can always advertise again," he reassured his friend as they skimmed down the rest of the list. The remainder had experience babysitting as children as their only qualifications but there seemed to be a preponderance of young, eligible young women on the list.

"If I could survive the embarrassment," Hiccup sighed then glanced at his watch. "Gotta go, Fish-I need to get Hanna…" But his friend shook his head.

"Ruff's getting her and you are deciding who you are interviewing and setting that up before we let you get your daughter," Fishlegs said as Hiccup suddenly smiled.

"Thanks, guys," he sighed. "How about tomorrow afternoon?" He stared at his friend. "You're coming, by the way…" Fishlegs eeped and suddenly looked flustered.

"But it's your daughter…" he protested.

"And you're my best friend," Hiccup insisted. "Come on, Fish-I need you to protect me from the scary would-be Nannies…"

"Well, if one of them jumps into a chalk drawing, you're hiring her," Fishlegs told him and the auburn haired man smiled back.

"If we get a magical Nanny, I will eat my words," he said, "but if we get one who isn't just in it to try to go out with the poor widower we're doing well!"


	3. 3: Unfit Persons

**A/N: Huge apologies to everyone. Something went very weird with the upload of Chapter 2. It has now been corrected and Chapter 2 is now posted-under Chapter 2. Chapter 04-07 1:05 etc has been deleted and as an apology, here is the ACTUAL Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**-o-**

**Chapter Three.**

"How do I look?" Hiccup asked, retying his tie and trying to smooth down his habitually casually messy hair.

"You look fine," Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston told him, her thoughtful grey-blue eyes sweeping his tense shape. Hiccup was tall and skinny, his bright green eyes, sharp jaw and generally kind expression always catching the eye. Dressed in a slim-fit dark brown suit with a leather belt round his narrow waist, a cream shirt and a green and red tie, Hiccup looked professional and incredibly nervous. "Whatcha think, shorty?" Hanna grinned and gave a double thumbs-up.

"You look great, Dad," she said as he looked over at her. Ruffnut had brought her home to reassure the over-anxious father that his daughter was safe before he went out for his interview. Hanna walked over to him and raised her arms and immediately, he scooped her into his arms, feeling her arms wind around this neck and her head bury in his shoulder. He hugged her with a sigh.

"Will you be okay with Auntie Ruff?' he asked her and she nodded.

"She's promised to take me to see Peter Rabbit again and have ice cream," she told him happily. "Will you be okay, Dad? You look kinda unhappy." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Just a work thing which Uncle Fish is helping me with," he said to her, nuzzling her hair. "You be good-and don't eat too much ice cream, okay?" She gave a small whine.

"Aww…please?" she asked. He sighed.

"Be good and please do what Auntie Ruff asks you to do," he asked her and she nodded.

"Love you," she mumbled as he put her down.

"Love you too, Princess," he told her and straightened up his tie once more.

"Ready?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup sighed.

"As I ever will be," he confessed as they headed to the door, making sure he waved at his daughter before he clambered into the door and headed for the office. At Fishlegs's advice, he was holding the interviews at Strike Engineering and his secretary, Phlegma Mortensen was frowning as he dashed into the office.

"Where have you been?" she hissed. "They're all here!" She jerked her head at the five disparate shapes sitting on the chairs, all looking self-conscious to varying degrees. Hiccup's emerald eyes widened and he grabbed Fishlegs and hauled him into his office. Phlegma followed him, holding a quintet of buff folders.

"What was I thinking?" Hiccup hissed, pacing back and forth. "I cannot talk to those women there! I mean, what can I say?" Phlegma-a solid women in her fifties with a plain, stern face and brown hair tied back in a braid-scowled at him.

"I have printed out their resumes, highlighted their relevant experience and the doubts you expressed to Mr Ingerman and suggested some questions you could try," she said, handing him the folders, each marked with a candidate's name. Hiccup stared at her-and then hugged her.

"What would I do without you?" he asked her in admiration.

"Honestly? Turn up in the wrong place at the wrong time and hire the wrong woman," Phlegma told him tartly. "I already know which one you should hire but I'll keep my counsel and see if you get it right." And then she marched out. "Call me when you want the first one sent in."

"That is one stern woman," Fishlegs said mildly as Hiccup exhaled and collapsed into his chair.

"You have no idea…" he sighed and gestured to his friend, who pulled up a chair. Fishlegs sat down and stared at the auburn-haired engineer.

"You can't put it off," he reminded his friend. Hiccup nodded.

"Okay," he conceded and phoned through to Phlegma to send the first candidate in. But neither of the two interviewers expected the person who came in. Gothi was about four feet tall with a hump, a squint and she leaned on a stick. The woman made her slow way forward and peered at Hiccup.

"Um…hello…Mrs Gothi…" he began and the woman scowled. "Please, take a seat and tell me about your experience…"

There was a pause and she stared at him then shook her head. Then she reached forward and grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble a few words.

"I think she doesn't speak," Fishlegs hissed. Hiccup stared at him and then back at her. She gave a wry smile and nodded once.

"So how will you communicate with my daughter?" he asked her. "I mean she's smart but she isn't four yet and she's just about started writing her name and knows her letters but…well, no…" She shrugged then raised her finger and wagged it at Hiccup. then she got down and left the room. The two men shared a look.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup gave a small smile.

"I think I failed her interview," he told his friend. "And look-she's eighty-eight as well."

"That's not ninety," Fishlegs pointed out. Hiccup grinned.

"Close enough!" Hiccup told him and scribbled a note on her file. Then he peered at the note she had scribbled.

THE CORRECT WOMAN FOR YOU IS OUT THERE. MAKE THE WISE CHOICE. AND SHE WILL LOOK OUT FOR YOU BOTH. Fishlegs peered over his shoulder at the scrawled words and frowned.

"I wonder what that means," he murmured as Hiccup shook his head at the cryptic words and lifted the phone. "Okay, Phlegma-send in the next," he sighed.

The two men tried to compose themselves but both of them stiffened as the next applicant walked in. She was tall, slender and moved with confidence. Her long blonde hair curled around her face and fell in long shimmering waves down her back. Neither man could miss the fact her white blouse was a little too tight around the bust or that the buttons were open to reveal more cleavage than seemed necessary for a childcare interview. And her short skirt left little to the imagination as the women tottered on her scarlet five inch heels to the seat and sat down, her plump blood red lips stretched in an appealing smile.

"Hi," she purred. "I'm Brandy Selvarsson. You must be Hiccup Haddock…" And she fluttered her eyelashes at Hiccup. His eyes widened.

"I-I'm…yes…" he managed clumsily. She leaned forward and stuck her hand out, offering him an excellent view of her cleavage. Automatically, he took her hand and found his gripped in a vice like clutch.

"You have such a strong grip," Brandy told him coquettishly. "And you are so cute…" Fishlegs elbowed him and he blushed, then managed to wrangle his hand free.

"Um…yes…I mean no! NO! Not cute. At all. Widower. Yes. Me, I mean, not you. I…" he gabbled and she laughed.

"You definitely sound like you need looking after and I am clearly the person to do it," she told him easily.

"Actually, the post is to look after my daughter," Hiccup reminded her, staring down at his notes. "What experience do you have?"

She leaned forward, smiling knowingly, her blue eyes half-lidded.

"Cheeky," she admonished him and he blushed fiercely.

"Agh! I mean looking after children. Not…I mean…what did you think I meant?" he demanded and she sighed, sitting back and pouting.

"Well, you are so obviously flirting with me so who can tell?" she told him, her eyebrows raised. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"What? I mean, well?" he managed.

"I've worked as a classroom assistant for a few months and I come from a huge family," she explained. "I always get on well with the little ones." Then she grinned. "We could be like sisters. I'm sure we can have loads of fun…" Hiccup snatched a glance at Fishlegs, who was staring at the girl in shock. Admittedly, he was used to outrageous behaviour from his girlfriend, Ruffnut, but even he could tell that this girl was completely unsuited for the position.

"So how would you look after Hanna between when you took her from Nursery and when I got home for work?" he checked. She shrugged.

"That's what TV is for," she told him with another shrug. Hiccup frowned.

"I don't want my daughter staring at the screen and just vegetating," he told her firmly. "I want her to interact, to play, to use her imagination and learn."

"Precocious…or just spoilt…" she commented and then reached forward, grabbing his hand and peering at it. "You shouldn't frown-it will give you lines. And look at this love line. There's a break…which I think we all know why that's there…but look…there's another love entering your life very soon…" She raised her big blue eyes. "You need someone who will love your daughter and look out for you as well." He hastily snatched his hand back and yelped, glaring at her.

"I am very fine, thank you very much," he said firmly. "Um…well, that is it apart from…do you have any questions?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him once more.

"When do you want me to start and what accommodation will I get? I bet you have a big house and loads of room…" Hiccup glanced down at her resume which was clearly forged and drummed his fingers.

"The position is open now to start as soon as feasible," he said. "Accommodation is a bedroom with lockable door, shared bathroom with Hanna and time off to be negotiated." She smiled.

"When do you want me to start?" she purred.

_Never!_ he thought. But what he actually said was: "I need to finish the interviews before I make my decision and then I will contact the successful candidate." She winked.

"A man who does things by the book," she smirked. "I think I'm going to enjoy working for you…"

"I'll let you know…" Hiccup said warily as she finally rose, tossed her hair and sashayed to the door.

"See you soon, Hiccup," she smiled and let herself out.

There was a thud as Hiccup's head hit the desk.

"Thor, no," he groaned. "Can you imagine it? Hanna would be made up like mini-Barbie and I would find that woman in my bed waiting for me because she thought I needed nannying…" He shuddered.

"Well, you do actually need Nannying…" Fishlegs pointed out and then caught Hiccup's expression. "But maybe not by her."

"Did you see her checking out the office and trying to find out the size of the house?" Hiccup continued. "She would be after my money…except I don't really have any…"

"You do own the business…" his friend pointed out.

"And every penny is sunk in here," he sighed. "One day, maybe I will be better off but for now…if this contract doesn't succeed, I may lose the house…" Fishlegs stilled and stared at him.

"Hiccup?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?" The auburn-haired man shrugged.

"Nowhere near," he sighed.

"Can you even afford this?" Fishlegs checked and he gave a slow nod.

"If Hanna needs this, I will find a way," he promised, sitting up straight. "As long as we can actually find the right Nanny." He called Phlegma. "Send the next one in."

The next candidate, as it turned out, was a woman in her thirties wearing functional dungarees, a white tee-shirt and boots with a brightly coloured scarf tied around her short cropped honey coloured hair. She bustled in, shook their hands and then sat cross-legged on the seat.

"Um…Stella Limbukerquefantalopoulou-Jones?" Hiccup tried. She sighed.

"It's Stella Limbukerquefantalalopoulou-Jones," she corrected him. "Every one misses out the 'la'." He glanced at her resume and gulped.

"I am sorry," he apologised quickly. "Um…I'm Hiccup Haddock and this is Frederick Ingerman my friend."

"Friend friend?" she checked.

"Just friend," he said and then frowned. "Wait-did you just ask…?"

"I just wanted to check that I wasn't making any assumptions since I am completely comfortable with LGBTQI diversity and wouldn't want to offend anyone," she said. Feeling slightly unbalanced, Hiccup glanced at her resume.

"It says here that you have experience looking after children?" he read quickly. "Um…could you expand a bit?"

"I have been hired by a number of families to provide their precious offspring with a good and wholly balanced start to life without the strictures of convention or the false misogynist conventions of the so-called modern societal norms."

"Oh?"

"For example, I do not believe in forcing children into education or nursery when they should be roaming free," she said. "Children should eat what they wish-from a locally sourced vegan menu, of course-and potty training should be allowed to happen as the child wishes without any pressure or shame inflicted upon innocent minds to force compliance with modern convention. I do not force shoes or clothes when the child does not wish and there are no lessons, only gentle exploration of the external environment."

"No clothes?" Hiccup checked. "Um, you do know this is Berk, don't you? An island with such dreadful weather that they not only have Winter, they have an extra season, Devastating Winter, in the middle of Winter? That children are confined inside during blizzards as a matter or public safety?"

"I know better than a male in a locked room what the weather is doing," Stella told him firmly. "And exploration of nature at its most wild is of great benefit to forming minds."

"And possibly freezing ones as well," Hiccup muttered.

"Pardon?" Stella said sharply.

"Um…go on?" he said hurriedly. "What else don't you do? How about play?"

"All natural, using imagination and tales derived from the oral traditional of indigenous peoples," Stella said.

"So…no dolls?" Hiccup checked, imagining the tantrum if anyone tried to take Elsa and Anna off of Hanna. Stella's hazel eyes narrowed.

"I will not support the use of dolls, sold by soulless multinational corporations who promote outdated stereotypical role models and pollute the child's mind with their propaganda and the planet with their plastic waste!" she snapped.

"So…no dolls, no nursery, no meatballs…what about the socialising my daughter has with other children in Nursery? What about her friends?" Hiccup asked. The woman frowned at him.

"The child must learn all attachments are fleeting," she said firmly.

"Oh, I am certain she knows that," he replied more sharply than any tone he had used. "After all, her mother recently died." But instead of looking embarrassed. Stella leaned forward eagerly.

"My goodness-you didn't say the child would need grief counselling," she told him as if he had been starving her. "I can help with a programme of chanting, visualisation, meditation and…"

"And we'll let you know," Hiccup told her. She blinked.

"But I haven't decided whether I consider you an appropriate…"

"Miss Fantalalalalalalalopoulou-Jones, I don't give a thought to what you consider appropriate," he said sternly. "Because I certainly do not consider you to be an appropriate, safe or even sane person to let within a thousand miles of my daughter. You will not be getting the post!" She glared at him.

"It's Ms and that is precisely what I would expect from a controlling misogynistic, conventional, prejudiced, small minded chauvinistic boor!" she snapped. "I can tell you are a wholly unfit father and inappropriate person to…"

"Good day!" Hiccup said firmly and slapped her folder closed. Clambering to her feet, she cast him a dismissive look and stalked out of the door. Hiccup sat back in his seat and shook his head. "No," he said. "Don't even say a word."

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs checked, almost giggling.

"Certain," Hiccup sighed and glanced at the folders. "Three down and two to go. "I just hope one of the others is suitable…because otherwise, I don't know what I can do…"


	4. 4: The Final Applicant

**Chapter Four**

Astrid glanced at the door as the third woman came out. She was the liberal feminist who had tried to engage Astrid in conversation about the impingement of male influence on the rightfully feminine world. She sighed and remained sitting up straight, though her knee was aching. She had unwisely worn a pair of low heels and the strain through her still-healing ligament was making her knee throb. She would have died if she had to walk on the five inch skyscrapers the second girl-who Astrid had mentally categorised as 'bimbo gold-digger'-had been wearing. Absently, she wondered how she had got on: she had come out looking and sounding very positive but then, Astrid had already realised she was wholly self-absorbed and had all the insight of the average house brick.

She sat up straighter. She was wearing a deep blue pant suit and a white blouse, her golden hair swept off her face in an elegant knot. She held a folder with her certificates a little too tightly and she shuffled her feet again. Of course her mother had objected to her choice of clothes but Astrid was self-conscious of the bad scars on her right leg from her operations so she had insisted on pants...though her mother had been rather miffed.

_"You'll never get the job looking like some sort of cheap secretary," her mother had said with an unimpressed scowl on her face as Astrid showed her the outfit. Predictably, Astrid had scowled, finishing fixing her hair. _

_"__This isn't a fashion parade," she had retorted. "I'm supposed to be a child carer, not a…" _

_"__You'll regret it when some well-dressed woman steals the job from under you," Ilsa had warned her. "When she catches his eye…"_

_"__Mom-he's a widower who has recently lost his wife and is struggling to look after his daughter. He's hardly about to fall for the Nanny!" she had replied sarcastically. _

_"__He's a man and one day, he will look for another wife…and he owns his own company…" her mother suggested. But Astrid shook her head._

_"__I'm a failed soccer player and a would-be Nanny," she reminded her mother. "If I get the job, I'll be happy." Ilsa gently took her hands and sighed._

_"__My daughter-all I want is your happiness," she sighed. Astroid had hugged her._

_"__Then let me be me," she asked her mother gently. "All I want is to get the job and start creating a new life after all my other dreams have vanished…"_

"Bertha BogBurgler?" The clipped voice of the grumpy looking secretary roused Astrid from her recollections and she saw the other remaining candidate rise and head for the door. The woman was older and seemed very efficient and experienced: she guessed she would probably take the post. Resigning herself to failure and sitting back, she rested her folder across her lap and waited for her turn. At least she would get some interview experience…

oOo

Hiccup and Fishlegs stared at the door in concern as Bertha entered. She was a very large woman, well over six foot and heavily built, her sparkling blue eyes sweeping over the two men sitting behind the desk. She was wearing a brown tweed suit, the jacket belted at her round waist and straining over her extremely ample bosom while the tweed skirt reached her knees, revealing huge calves and sensible brogues that were probably larger than Hiccup's own shoes. Her blonde hair was scraped back into an eye-wateringly tight bun that he had heard referred to as a 'Hysteria facelift'. Mildly intimidated by her ferocious expression, Hiccup gestured to the seat and she sat brusquely.

"You must be the father," she said, glaring at Hiccup and he felt himself blush. He hadn't fielded such a look since his father died and somehow, he felt like he was fourteen again, clumsy and small and falling over his own feet.

"I'm Hanna's Dad, yes," he said as she looked him up and down.

"Dear, dear-this won't do at all," she commented. Blinking, Hiccup stared at her.

"So can I enquire what your qualifications and experience are?' he asked. She tutted.

"Did you not read my resume?" she asked him and he sighed.

"Well, yes but…"

"Then you will already be familiar with me extensive experience in childcare over a career spanning over two decades," she told him dismissively. "I am clearly the most qualified and best placed to take the position. All I need to do is decide if you are really as interested in the welfare of your child as you purport to be…" Eyes narrowing, Hiccup glared at her.

"My daughter is everything to me," he said firmly as Bertha smiled, her plump lips stretching wide.

"Good-then you will allow me to ensure that she is brought up in a proper manner!" she declared.

"Define proper manner," he challenged her. She frowned.

"Well, obviously, she can't be mollycoddled just because she has lost her mother," she announced. "She needs to learn that life goes on and that she has to develop and grow."

"I think she knows that…" Hiccup protested. "Her Mom just died."

"And you need to stop using that as an excuse," Bertha told him gruffly. "The child needs to accept and then she needs to start her education as a way of overcoming her disadvantages."

"What disadvantages?" Hiccup asked more sharply than he had intended. Bertha gave a smirk.

"Being a motherless child with a single working father who will no doubt be neglectful and too weak-willed to be firm enough to raise her properly." Hiccup's eyes widened and he stared in shock.

"I am not neglectful-and I do enforce boundaries!" he replied sharply. "Really!" Bertha gave a smug smile.

"Your immediate defensive posture says otherwise," she told him sternly. "Do you feel inadequate? Is that why you are seeking assistance from a professional in caring for the child?" Hiccup bit his lip because he really wanted to shout at the judgmental woman and he needed to remain professional. He had a nasty suspicion she would report him to the Social Services without hesitation.

"So describe your proposed…'programme' for my daughter," he said with forced patience and Bertha gave a manic grin.

"I believe in strengthening young hearts, minds and bodies," she announced, her lips stretched over her mouth in a very unsettling grin. "I will wake her at five in the morning and take her through a series of exercises before we have a healthy breakfast of oatmeal porridge taken in the true Scottish manner." Both men frowned. "With a pinch of salt, only," she explained.

"Ah," Hiccup said, snatching a glance over at Fishlegs, who had a fascinated and vaguely horrified expression. Neither of them could imagine Hanna without her marshmallow swathed sugar coated morning cereal without World War Three rapidly breaking out.

"Then we would go for a brisk walk, no matter the weather, followed by stretches," Bertha continued manically. "There would then be an hour of mathematics, an hour of reading and writing and an hour of gymnastics before a solid lunch of meat, boiled potatoes and boiled vegetables. Then there would be a mandatory nap, followed by further stretches, singing rousing songs such as 'Kumbya' and 'As I went a walking'. There will then be a further walk, half an hour of quiet reading and then bed." Hiccup frowned. "No toys. No games. No wasting time watching television-except maybe some good, educational documentaries on Viking history or botany. And I will require every Saturday morning and Tuesday afternoon off."

"Um…why?" he asked, unnerved.

"Tuesday is my session at the range," she explained. "I work out any aggression by a good session of target practice using automatic weapons. I am an expert markswoman. Saturday morning is my Graeco-Roman wrestling class where I instruct potential hopefuls. I was Olympic level." Fishlegs tentatively raised a hand.

"I-I thought it was a male-only sport," he said nervously. Bertha snorted, a sound akin to an angry bull.

"It is," she snapped. "However, I was given special dispensation to represent the Archipelago. I won the gold in my category and was cheated from defending my title by them changing the rules to exclude females in the next Olympic cycle! HA!" Both men cringed back, now certain she would snap them in half if they annoyed her.

"That sounds…very comprehensive," Hiccup said quickly. "And I am impressed by your plans…but I must finish the interview process…" Bertha frowned. "I have to be fair to all candidates to hear what each one has to say…" Grudgingly, the enormous woman scowled but nodded.

"I doubt that lightweight blonde girl will pose any threat," she said dismissively. "You have my cell number on my resume. I will await your call to confirm my employment." And thankfully, she rose and stuck out her hand. Reluctantly, Hiccup grasped it and found his hand crushed in the ferocious grip. Fishlegs saw his wince but valiantly stood by his friend and had his hand crushed as well.

It was only when the door slammed that Hiccup sagged and tenderly massaged his hand.

"Thank Thor I'm left handed," he mumbled, trying to rub some life back into his crushed right hand.

"I'm not," Fishlegs grumbled.

"Well, at least we know why she only lasts eight weeks at most," Hiccup said with relief. "She's awful. That's how long it takes to raise a rebellion against her tyranny…"

"How long would Hanna last?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup smiled.

"One day," he said confidently. "And then she would insist the 'bad lady' was kicked out."

"So that leaves one," Fishlegs said, mentally feeling bruised and trying to move his fingers. "Astrid Hofferson."

"The late applicant with the best actual qualifications," Hiccup recalled. "Probably a serial killer."

"No-the serial killer is definitely Bertha," Fishlegs said sternly. Sighing, Hiccup lifted the phone to Phlegma.

"Let's get it over with," he sighed. "Can you send the last one in, please?"

Both men looked up and then sat up much straighter as the door knocked and then the neat shape of Astrid entered. Slender and athletic, her movements graceful as she walked up and offered them her hand. She smiled, her clear blue eyes twinkling and Hiccup felt his breath catch. She was dressed sensibly in a dark blue pant suit, low heels and her sun gold hair tied back and she was beautiful. In a daze, Hiccup took her hand and shook it, then motioned to the seat.

"Um…thanks for coming, Miss Hofferson…" he began uncertainly and she smiled.

"Astrid," she said warmly and handed her packet over. "My certificates and qualifications for you to check." Fishlegs took the envelope as Hiccup scanned his list of questions.

"Thank you. So why have you applied?" he asked. She smiled.

"Childcare was always something I was considering but when my former career came to an abrupt end, I knew I needed something else," she explained candidly. "I was already in France so I applied to be an au pair to actually see if I enjoyed the process. We were in Lyon, a city I knew well and I looked after three children-Henri, Justine and Nicolas. And I found I absolutely adored it. I used the time perfecting my French and passing my qualifications including basic childcare, first aid, equality and diversity, child protection level two, introduction to child psychology and child development. After my year, I left the kids with a heavy heart but I knew it was time to go home. This post was still open the day I returned home so I applied."

Hiccup blinked and realised he had been staring.

"What was your former career?" he asked and she dipped her head self-consciously. In a way. it was a relief that he didn't seem to be familiar with the minutiae of her career.

"I was a professional soccer player," she said. "I played for Lyon. Midfield. But I suffered two anterior cruciate ruptures and though they were able to repair the ligament, my career was over. My knee is still a bit unstable but fine for normal use-provided I'm not planning on running a marathon."

"How about running around after a four year old?" Hiccup checked.

"Managed it fine over the last year," she replied easily-because it was a valid question.

"These references are excellent," Fishlegs commented and then looked up. "Sorry."

"So what would you do with my daughter?" Hiccup asked. Astrid raised an eyebrow with a wry smile.

"What do you want me to do with your daughter?" she asked. "I would check what your present routine is and what your child needs. I presume the role includes getting your daughter up, helping her dress and making breakfast. I'd check what you and she wanted-more you, to be honest, since kids have very sweet ideas about an ideal breakfast…" And she smiled. "I recall Henri wanted to have just apricot jam for breakfast…so one day I allowed it. He never touched it again after that. And made vomitty noises when I suggested he wanted it on his croissants."

"Wow," Hiccup commented. "Um..and television?"

"Moderation," she said firmly. "My job isn't to allow her to vegetate, it is to encourage her to explore her imagination and her environment. Don't get me wrong-it has its place-in the same way that we collapse in front of the TV as well. But it's not a substitute for playing with her, taking her out for trips and spending time with her."

"I like her already," Fishlegs murmured, leaning close. Hiccup nodded.

"Um…and clothes?" he asked.

"What?"

"Um…do you believe in enforcing clothes?" Hiccup mumbled. Astrid frowned.

"Is that a trick question? This is Berk. We have an extra season, Devastating Winter which is like 'even worse' winter. Without clothes, you freeze. Very, very quickly."

"And dolls?" Hiccup's voice was slightly desperate.

"Every child has a favourite toy and it isn't my job to deprive your daughter of her treasured possessions. She has already lost her Mom and my job isn't to turn her world more upside down than it has already been. This role is to support you in caring for her as it must be an incredibly difficult time for you both. I am sorry for your loss."

"Um…thanks," Hiccup said, swallowing. Astrid sighed.

"Look, I know you have been interviewing the bimbo, the vegan man-hating psychologist, that drill sergeant of a possible-woman and Gothi," she said honestly. "And I know I am a relative newcomer to this profession-but I am serious. I'm not in this for you, Mr Haddock. I just want a post looking after your daughter because this role is what I want to spend the rest of my life doing. And I promise, I will look after your daughter to the best of my ability."

"Wow-she's really got those other woman taped," Fishlegs commented.

"Gothi? How do you know Gothi?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled.

"Doesn't everyone?" she asked. "She's our beloved 88 year old town elder. And she basically amuses herself by applying for everything. I mean, I have heard from friends who are on dating sites that she responds to every single profile. Even women. I think she gets bored, to be honest…" Hiccup gave a small smile, recalling the written message that was resting under the pile of folders.

"I think so-though her mind's as sharp as a tack," he replied. "You don't want to build a patio, do you?" Astrid looked confused.

"It wasn't in the job description and I'm not really big on DIY," she said. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Thor. Um-do you have any questions?" Astrid nodded.

"I presume it includes a room and an afternoon off to be negotiated?" she checked. "And does your daughter know this is happening?" There was a pause.

"Um…I haven't actually told her," he admitted and she sighed.

"You should," she suggested but Hiccup shook his head.

"Actually, I was hoping you would-when you meet her," he said. Her eyes widened. "The job's yours-if you want it…" She gave a relieved smile and clasped her hands briefly together. She nodded urgently.

"Yes please," she said quickly as Hiccup rose to his feet and offered his hand.

"Congratulations," he said in relief as she rose and grasped his hand. "Do you want to come and meet her?" Astrid gave a relieved nod of the head.

"I would love to," she said.

"Um…what about the other candidates? They need to be phoned with the news," Fishlegs asked as Hiccup gave him a look.

"Well, this was kind of your idea so thanks for volunteering to let them know!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Good luck."

"Oh Thor," the husky man said, growing pale at the thought of talking to Bertha. "What will you be doing?" Hiccup grabbed his keys.

"Taking Astrid to meet Hanna."

**A/N 1: For Bertha, think Miss Trunchbull from Matilda.**

**A/N 2: Back home, those hairstyles (like Bertha's) where the hair is scraped back as tightly as humanly possible into a bun are referred to as an 'Essex facelift'. I just Archipelago'd the name…**


	5. 5: Meeting Hanna

**Chapter Five**

Since she had come by taxi, Hiccup offered to take Astrid to meet his daughter and, slightly self-consciously, she accepted. Fishlegs was winking at him as she walked out gracefully before she sat in the passenger seat in his black sleek restored classic Night Fury. The car had been a project that Heather had bought him as a wedding present and he had spent many happy hours rebuilding the engine, bashing out dents, welding in replacement pieces of bodywork, repainting and rebuilding the car from the rusty hulk it had been.

"Nice car," Astrid commented, fasting her safety belt. Hiccup smiled.

"Restored him myself," he admitted as they pulled out, the low growl of the engine very smooth. They headed out of town and towards the modest suburb of Raven Point. Astrid nodded.

"I'm impressed," she said. "I had a Stormfly 2 1000cc Millennium model. I loved that bike-but I had to stop riding her because of my job. I mean, it's no good if a Pro women's soccer player ends up falling off her motorbike! And now with my knee…well, I don't think I would trust it."

"Is it bad?" he asked her thoughtfully and she sighed.

"It's stable enough or everyday use but it really aches if I'd been standing or sitting cramped for too long," she admitted. "My days of killer heels are over as well."

"Thank Thor," Hiccup said. "I had no idea how Brandy would manage to run after Hanna in her stilettos."

"She wouldn't," Astrid told her firmly. "She would have tied Hanna up in front of the TV instead, full of stodgy carbs. And she was boasting her interest was in you, not your daughter. In fact, she reckoned she'd got the post. Mind you, she had the insight of a brick so I guessed you had seen through her." She smiled. "Hanna? Pretty name. Tell me about her?" Hiccup smiled and his voice softened.

"She's just four and bright, spunky and energetic. She's obsessed with pink and Frozen and has to be read two stories minimum at night. She likes meatballs, hates broccoli and loves chocolate-which is rationed to one piece a day."

"And she missed her Mom," Astrid murmured.

"We both do," Hiccup sighed as they swung into his road and pulled up in front of a neat three bedroom house. It was very nice but by no way large or impressive and as Hiccup pulled up, Astrid glanced at her new home. She nodded.

"Okay, Mr Haddock," she began as she reached for the door but he sighed.

"Call me Hiccup," he said. "Because it's my name." She stared at him and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah…another horrible Berkian 'traditional' name…which everyone thinks is weird…"

"I was going to say unconventional," she replied with a small smile.

"Which is the very polite way of saying weird or really really horrible," Hiccup sassed back and then he smiled. "I hope she likes you." Astrid sighed.

"I hope she likes me too," she admitted. "Because otherwise that would be really awkward." Hiccup got out with one decisive movement and slammed the door.

"Okay…here we go…" he said.

"No turning back," Astrid said, her face serious. "Thor, I would rather be facing a penalty shoot-out in the Champions League Semi-Final than being here right now…" Hiccup reached the door and looked back.

"I am sure you'll…_ahem_…score with her," he teased and she scowled.

"Does she take after you?" she asked as they opened the door.

"Actually she's much more like her mother…" he began and then a small missile hit him at waist height and a voice yelled:

"DAD! You're home!"

Instantly, Hiccup bent forward and scooped the little girl into his arms, feeling the arms wrap around his neck and the small head bury in his neck. He didn't seem to mind that her hands were covered in paint or that her face had green water-soluble paint smudged on it. Astrid saw a slight girl, her slender arms wrapped around her father's neck, his hug speaking of enormous affection and happiness. She had reddish brown hair in a wispy braid and Astrid had briefly glimpsed wide green eyes. A lanky woman with a long face, three fat braids almost reaching her waist and with paint smeared all over face ambled up to Astrid.

"Hey," she said. "I guess you won the job looking after the Terrible Terror." Astrid blinked.

"Terrible Terror?" The woman shrugged.

"Kid's got more energy than me and I'm a certified Nut," she admitted. Astrid sighed as the child was let down and Hiccup whispered into her ears. Hanna turned to face Astrid. Immediately, the woman kicked off her shoes-which were causing her knee to ache and walked towards Hanna, then lowered herself to her knees and sat back on her haunches. She smiled.

"Hi," she said. Hanna hugged Hiccup's leg and half-buried her face in his hip. "My name is Astrid. And your Daddy tells me that you're called Hanna. Is that right?" There was a pause and then a shy nod. Astrid chuckled. "Now, I think he was fibbing to me because he said his Hanna was a little girl who loved talking and loved Frozen even more." There was a slight, defiant look up as Astrid cast around and saw the dolls resting on the chair. "Now, I can see Elsa and Anna but I don't see any sign of Olaf or Sven or Kristof. Don't you like them?"

"Like Olaf." There was a grudging mumble. Astrid chuckled.

"He's actually my favourite," she admitted. "I mean, he's so cute and so willing to help. And he doesn't know that summer isn't a time for snowmen…" There was a small giggle. "I mean, I loved the song he sang about doing whatever cold things do in summer…when he looked at a puddle…and then stepped over it…"

"Elsa made him his own flurry," Hanna told her. Astrid nodded.

"That she did," she agreed. "I bet you have Frozen bedclothes?" There was a more eager nod and Hanna stepped forward.

"And an Anna outfit and an Elsa outfit," she said conspiratorially.

"I've got some Sven reindeer horns." Astrid confided in her. Hanna giggled.

"You're funny," she said.

"You're green-like a Terrible Terror," the woman noted and chuckled. Hanna huffed.

"You're not with that mean lady?" she asked and Astrid frowned.

"What mean lady, honey?" she asked gently. Hanna leaned closer.

"That horrible lady who works for the council and who keeps asking me what my Daddy has done wrong," she said clearly. "I really don't like her because she never says anything nice and she has a face like a crumpled piece of paper." Astrid sighed.

"I'm not with her, no," she promised. "Your Daddy asked me to come and help him look after you so the mean lady can't say anything about Daddy except how clever he was in hiring me." Hanna inspected her carefully.

"Promise?" she asked and Astrid nodded.

"Promise," she said. "If you promise me we'll both look after your Dad, okay?" Hanna nodded, then spat on her hand and offered it to Astrid. She frowned.

"Um, what is that, sweetie?" she asked.

"I saw Unca Gobber do this with Mulch when they were agreeing an 'inn-o-cent wager don't tell yer Dad'," she said frowning. Astrid sighed, spat on her palm and gently patted it on Hanna's hand, not daring to look up at Hiccup.

"Deal," she said. "Now you wanna show me your room and your outfits…and maybe we can wipe that paint off as well?" Hand nodded solemnly and took Astrid's hand.

"It's this way," she said and tugged so the woman scrambled to her feet and padded up the stairs with Hanna still eagerly talking to the newcomer. Astrid winked and then turned her attention back to the little girl. Ruff walked forward.

"You know who she is?" she asked. Hiccup nodded.

"My new nanny," he said. The female twin sighed.

"That is one of the most famous soccer players ever to come from Berk," she said. "I played against her in High School and she was awesome. It was tragic what happened with that tackle and her injury." She shook her head. "I can't believe that she's here and wanting to stay with you." Hanging up his jacket, Hiccup frowned, a lingering sense of inadequacy stabbing him hard.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ruff shrugged.

"I'm surprised she hasn't got something better," she commented. "And I think she's reasonably well off. She may be the only person on Berk who isn't after your non-existent money." Hiccup stared up towards Hanna's room, where he could hear that the little girl was talking excitedly.

"And Hanna seems to like her," he said in a relieved voice. "You know, I think things may work out okay." Ruff clapped him on the shoulder and almost knocked him over.

"Wait until she moves in before you count your chickens," she said.

oOo

Ruffnut offered to drive Astrid back home and after saying goodbye to Hiccup and Hanna and being given a key to the house, she had headed home to collect her things. Hiccup would be at work when she returned the next morning but he had quickly given her the tour, shown her the room that would be hers and the bathroom facilities, which she was happy with. So after hugging Hanna, she had found herself in Ruff's green pick-up, bouncing along the road and hanging on for dear life.

"So…you're actually going to be a Nanny," Ruffnut said without preamble as they swerved onto the main highway. Astrid nodded.

"So it seems," she said tightly. Ruff glanced over at her.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm Raquel Thorston-I played centre-back for Berk High," she said. "We used to play in Berk Schools League when you were the star for Valhalla Heights Sports Academy." Astrid gave a small smile. This was always the likelihood when she returned but Berk was her home and there was nowhere else she would have wanted to end up.

"How long have you known Hiccup?" she asked calmly, without directly answering the question. Ruff shrugged and swerved round a cyclist who waved his fist at her.

"Since Elementary School," she admitted. "I mean he was clumsy and skinny and small then but he was well-meaning. I mean, my twin and I and his cousin bullied the Helheim out of him but as we grew up…well, he's a good person so we ended up apologising and all becoming friends. He and Heather were a couple from Senior Year and when they got married, we were all happy. When she died, we promised that we would do everything to help him." She frowned. "And that means checking up on your motivations, Missy." Astrid blinked and then she grinned.

"I want to be a Nanny," she said. Ruff snorted.

"You're a big shot Pro soccer player so why would you want to look after someone else's child?" she demanded. Astrid met her glare steadily.

"First-please pay attention to the road, not me and watch out for that van!" Astrid snapped as Ruff heard the howl of horns and swerved wildly to miss a small white van. Gothi leaned out of the window and gave a very unladylike gesture. Ruff waved her fist back.

"Same to you!" she yelled. "Okay-I'll drive if you answer."

"Not a very responsible position but okay," Astrid said, recalling how stubborn Berkians were-and frequently how illogical. "The simple answer is-I used to be a Pro Soccer player-until my cruciate ruptured. Twice. After the horror tackle you no doubt saw on Archipelago News Today-because I know my Mom told me they showed it daily for about a fortnight-my career was over. So I am no longer a big shot. Women's football-or soccer-isn't paid anywhere near as well as men's so I have to work. And I come from a big family and always wanted to work with children. So when my career came to an end, I took a job as an Au Pair and looked after three French kids. I also perfected my French, learned some kick-ass French cooking and did all my childcare qualifications. I don't have a huge stash of cash or three Lambos hidden in my parents' garage…"

"Awww…" Ruff's whine was disappointed.

"But I do want to be the best Nanny I can be. And I won't let him-and Hanna-down." Ruff sniffed.

"I believe you," she said. "I mean, Hiccy is our friend…"

"Hiccy?"

"Yeah-my twin brother Tyler coined it but he doesn't know we call him that," the female twin revealed. "He always sticks to Hiccup."

"Which is a dreadful but completely Berkian name," Astrid agreed.

"I mean, it's just ripe to be shortened to Hiccy or Hicc…" Ruff added, a manic grin on her face as she dodged between two buses. Astrid winced at the sight of the passengers screaming and throwing themselves to the far side of the vehicle to try to avoid any impact-and she estimated Ruff had missed each vehicle by about an inch.

"Except that would actually sound like you had hiccups," she pointed out.

"Which is what my boyfriend Fishlegs said," Ruff conceded.

"Fishlegs?"

"His real name's Finlay Frederick Ingerman but he's a big guy with short legs so sometime in Elementary School, he got called Fishlegs and that's it," she revealed. "Hey-they call me Ruffnut."

"I thought I heard Hiccup call you that," Astrid said warily.

"And my twin is called Tuffnut."

"Why?"

"Y'know, I can't remember any more-but we were pretty rough and ready when we were younger," the female twin admitted unselfconsciously.

_And possibly still now_, Astrid thought. _Though you seem like a loyal friend._

"And it is so nice to have another girl in the group," Ruff continued, skidding round the corner to Nadder Place. "I mean, I have had my weedy, girly brother all my life and Fish is a nice hunk of beef and very sensitive but he isn't a girl. And Heather didn't really appreciate my craziness…so maybe…we can be friends?" Astrid looked over at the other woman and heard an unfamiliar hopeful edge to her voice. All her soccer friends had largely melted away during her rehab and in the year since-and she had been hurt but not surprised, since Astrid was a living reminder of how transient a career was and what could go wrong.

"I am only the hired help, not a new girlfriend," she pointed out. Ruff nodded, pulling up outside number twelve.

"I know that!" she admitted, looking at Astrid. "But you seem like a nice person and I'd like to be a friend. Even though you don't have a huge bank balance and three Lamborghinis in the garage. But if you wanna go out for a beer or need any help with Hanna if something comes up or-or anything…call me!" Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," she said. "I may take you up on that!" Ruff winked and fumbled in her vest, then pulled out a grubby card which she scrawled her cell number on. Astrid peered at the card, realising it was meant to look foxed and had a green two-headed dragon embossed into the card.

**THORSTON INTERIOR DECORATION AND DESIGN**

_For the discerning and very individual customer_

Raquel E Thorston- Hard Design

"Hard design?" she asked. Ruff grinned.

"I knock things to bits and rebuild them," she said. "My brother does colours, soft furnishings and has the crazy ideas. I tell him if we can actually build them without demolishing the entire place and then we make the magic happen." Making a mental note never to employ the pair for their design skills, Astrid tucked it in her folder and smiled.

"Thanks, Ruff," she said and opened the door. "My stop." The twin offered a hand and Astrid frowned.

"You can't leave a high-five hanging, girl!" the female twin said in an almost-offended voice. So Astrid completed the move and was rewarded by a huge grin.

"Thanks for the lift," Astrid repeated as Ruff winked.

"Welcome to the gang!" she said and roared off.


	6. 6: A Rude Introduction

**Chapter Six: A Rude Introduction**

It was with some trepidation that Astrid turned the key in the door and opened it, walking into the Haddock home and dropping her suitcase to the floor. She was dressed more casually in dark blue jeans and trainers, a fitted azure lycra top under a loose baby blue cashmere sweater and warm ski jacket. Carefully, she closed the door and then grabbed her things and made her way up to her new room.

The spare room was a good size, with a double bed with white sheets, pillowcases and duvet and a bright blue and white patterned blanket. The carpet was a deep blue and the walls a light buttercream colour, with heavy gold drapes over the wide window. A waxed pine double wardrobe was pushed in the corner and a dressing table with seat and mirror sat by a chest of drawers. Casting around, she efficiently unpacked, placed a picture of her parents, brother and sister by the bed and a framed picture of the team in her last season, with her sitting grinning in her last month as a soccer player. She stared at the image for a long moment-then walked away.

She checked the bathroom and found it filled with Hanna's toys, products and bubble bath. The top shelf of the cabinet had what had to be Hiccup's things and she glanced at her wash bag before she took it back to her room. This wasn't her home: she was a guest and it would feel wrong to put her personal things among theirs. Especially since they would clearly be filling the space of the dead Heather. She shuddered: it would just feel intrusive.

Arriving downstairs, she inspected the sitting room and kitchen, peering in the cupboards and seeing an ordered and spotless space with a selection of pastas, rice and ready-made pasta sauces. A fruit bowl was filled with red apples and the fridge contained mince, yoghurts, milk, cheese, vegetables, a couple of steaks and a pot of tahini. Closing the door, she looked around and then nodded, before walking back into the hall and finding a little sheath of papers. On the top was a letter from Hiccup, thanking her again for taking the job and hoping she would be happy with them.

She smiled. She could hear his light, hopeful voice saying the words in his mind and in truth, she had taken a liking to the man. He seemed genuine and just as clearly adored his daughter. He was also clearly still grieving for his dead wife and not coping too well…but there was something about him that made Astrid want to do her absolute best for him and Hanna, who was a cute, bright and very friendly little girl. She flipped through the information: Hanna's medical history, her allergies (none), her preferred foods and the things she wouldn't eat, the address of the Nursery and finishing time. Hiccup confirmed he had mailed them with her name, confirmation she was his new Nanny and a photograph and asked if she would be willing to collect Hanna as he had a lot of work to catch up on due to the interviews. Smiling, she texted him that she would collect Hanna-and then she set about planning what she would do with the little girl.

She set out in plenty of time and walked to the Nursery, pleasantly surprised that it was only twenty minutes. As she currently didn't have a car, she was intending to walk though she would scout the ads for a suitable used car for when the weather really got cold. She arrived ten minutes before the end of school and stood at the railings, waiting as the other parents assembled. There were a few curious looks at her and she waited for someone to say something-but there were whispers and looks only.

And then the bell rang, followed by a steady trickle of children emerging. Hanging back, she saw Hanna emerge, her green eyes scanning for her Dad-and then widening as she saw the blonde shape waiting for her. She grinned, waved and raced towards the blonde.

"ASTRID!"

The eyes turned to her again as she leaned down and scooped the little girl into a hug.

"Hiya, Hanna," she grinned back. "Your Dad asked me to collect you so he could do some work." Hanna nodded solemnly and then leaned close to her Nanny.

"I think that's a good idea," she said. "He always looks so stressed."

"He has a stressed face?" Astrid asked, taking her hand. Hanna nodded.

"He looks very sad but says he's okay," she revealed as they started off down the road. "But I know he misses Mommy."

"You do too, don't you sweetie?" Astrid checked and Hanna nodded.

"I don't understand why she's not allowed to come home," she said stubbornly. "I mean I know Daddy says she's with Lord Odin but surely he must know we miss her and that it's making Daddy sad, so why can't he just send her home?"

They walked along for a few yards as Astrid considered and then she squeezed the little girl's hand reassuringly.

"Your Mommy was very. very sick," she told the little girl. "I know they didn't tell you about it because they thought you were too young. But you are big enough to understand, I think. Sometimes, when people are very very sick, they just can't carry on and their body stops working, like a car or television breaking down. And though doctors are very clever, sometimes things are so badly wrong even they can't mend it and make people better."

Hanna looked up into her face, her big green eyes wide with surprise.

"And Mommy was that sick?" she asked in a soft voice. Astrid nodded.

"She fought very very hard and your Daddy would have given everything he had to save her-but in the end, her body stopped working and she died," Astrid told her. Hanna walked along, biting her lip for a moment. Then tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She isn't coming back?" she asked as Astrid stopped and crouched down to hug the little girl.

"No," she sighed. "When your Daddy says she's with Lord Odin, he means her soul, her spirit is with him. When someone is very good, very special and very loving-just like your Mom-then Lord Odin asks them to stay with him. And then, one day when you are old and your life is spent, you can see them again." Hanna buried her face in Astrid's shoulder.

"But that's so long…" she sobbed as the woman sighed and hugged her.

"I know, Hanna," she sighed. "My Uncle Finn died when I was five-not much older than you. And it took me a very long time to understand why he was gone and wasn't coming back when he always returned from his adventures before. I kept writing to him and hoping he would send me a reply. I even sent letters to the Temple of Odin in case he was there-because I was told the same as you. And I still miss him and sometimes feel very sad when I think that I will never see him again. And other times, I feel happy because I loved him and I know he loved me-and still loves me, wherever he is. And though I can't see him, it doesn't mean he can't hear me in my prayers. So you know what I do?"

"What?" Hanna's eyes were fixed on the beautiful face, the blue eyes shining with honesty and her lips smiling.

"I think-I must do the very best I can do and be the best person I can be-because one day, I will see Uncle Finn again and I will want to tell him what I've been doing with my life. And I think I never want to have to answer the question 'why didn't you take the opportunity to do that?'" She smiled and looked into the girl's eyes. "Does that make sense?"

Hanna nodded.

"When I meet Mommy again, I want to have lots to tell her and I want her to be proud of me and happy that I have had an amaze-ing time…" she said, struggling with the word. And then she nodded. "Thanks, Astrid. But why didn't Daddy say all this?" The soccer player rose and held the girl's hand as they started off again.

"I think your Daddy is very very sad because your Mommy isn't there-and he misses her so much that he can't see past that yet," she said. "And that's why you and me are going to help him." Hanna nodded more eagerly.

"How can we do that?" she asked. Astrid smiled as they rounded the corner and entered the last street before Fury Road, where the Haddocks lived.

"Well, we can all be as good as well can, tidy up our toys, stop any mean women from the Council upsetting him and make sure your Daddy realises that life isn't as bad as he thinks," she suggested. Hanna was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"And maybe we can find a new Mommy," the little girl suggested. Astrid frowned.

"But sweetie…" she began but Hanna frowned.

"She won't ever replace my Mommy," she said sternly. "But not having a Mommy means that Daddy is so sad…so if he finds another one, will he become happy again?" Astrid frowned and wondered what she could say. And then she smiled.

"Maybe one day," she said carefully. "But for now, I think he needs you and you will be enough. Sometimes, it just takes time to heal from losing someone. And he will always miss your Mommy. But as time goes by, he will come to terms with it and move on. And then you will maybe get another Mommy." Hanna nodded happily as they walked up the drive.

"I really like you, Astrid," she said. "Maybe you will be my new Mommy when he's all better?" She just started laughing as she unlocked the door and let her in. Carefully, she closed the door, got Hanna out of her outdoor clothes and then got her a small snack of rye bread and honey and apple slices with a glass of water. Chattering away, the little girl was just telling Astrid how well she had done in painting when the doorbell rang. Frowning, the blonde rose and walked along the hallway to the door, then carefully opened it up.

A squat, stocky women with greying black hair, blue eyes, thick-rimmed spectacles and a sturdy tweed suit glared at her-then shoved her aside.

"I knew it!" she said in an officious voice. "I know that worthless wastrel would leave that child unsupervised with some unsuitable…" She was striding along the hall towards the kitchen and the wide-eyed shape of Hanna sitting at the table when Astrid caught up with her. Without hesitation, the blonde grabbed the woman's arm, expertly twisted it and pinned it high between her shoulder blades and slammed her face-first against the wall.

"You better give me one good reason why I don't break your wrist for home invasion and assault!" the blonde breathed menacingly. The woman struggled but vainly, for Astrid was very strong and the grip was expert. "You barge in here and make a bee-line for a child in my care. I am calling the cops…"

"That would be a mistake," the stocky women growled. "I am Hanna's Social Worker."

"Are you?" Astrid hissed, increasing the pressure and making the woman yelp. "You haven't given me a name or shown any ID. You haven't asked permission to come in since you have no legal right of entry. You have trespassed and threatened a minor in my care. Berk Social Work Regulations (1993, amended 2006) state you must always present photographic ID at every encounter and work with families and their representatives. If you are not granted access, you are required to leave."

"I…I have my ID…in my purse…" the woman gasped.

"Remove it very carefully," Astrid growled, not reducing the pressure at all. "And slowly, or I will break your wrist and then I will call the cops." Fumbling and shocked, the stocky women's thick fingers managed to fumble the little plastic card out. Astrid snatched it and finally released the woman. Glaring at Astrid, the social worker rubbed her wrist pointedly as Astrid closed the front door and walked to her phone, which was lying on the table. She thumbed in a number that was clearly on speed-dial and looked at the woman as the phone was answered.

"Hello? Is that Berk Family Services Department? Yes, I wish to lodge a formal complaint against Social Worker Gerda Jorgensen, who has shoved me aside and forced entry without giving her name, showing any ID or asking permission to enter," she said angrily. "Yes, this is Astrid Hofferson, on behalf of Miss Hanna Haddock. I am a registered Nanny, Berk Register number 34989 and the way this woman behaved made me suspect she had entered for the purposes of harming the child. I have restrained her and if my complaint is not acknowledged by email within the hour, I will complain to the Berk PD."

Gerda Jorgensen glared at her, eyes narrowed in hatred. It had been much easier when she had been dealing with the bereaved and anxious father, who was terrified of losing his daughter-but a Nanny, who seemed annoyingly familiar with the law and extremely competent in self-defence, would be a much harder prospect.

"Thank you," Astrid said briskly. "I will await the email. Yes, I am happy to see the internal report and I will contact the Ombudsman if I am dissatisfied with department's response. Thank you." And then she hung up, looking sternly at the Social Worker. "I am sure you heard that I am Hanna's new Nanny. I am fully qualified and registered and more importantly, fully aware of my rights and those of my employer and the child who I am employed to protect. Now, I expect a rational reason why you seemed to think visiting now, when my employer is at work and the child is just having a snack before we sit down and play, is appropriate and what you are suspecting may be the issue?"

Gerda thought quickly, her dislike of the blonde rapidly solidifying into hatred.

"I had heard that a new unknown person had collected the child from Nursery," she said. "I felt it was my duty to ensure that I checked that it was an appropriate person…"

"So you have spies at the school gate, do you?" Astrid asked her dryly. "Today was the first day I collected her. And that was about 30 minutes ago-so just what else do the taxpayers of Berk pay you to do? I am not aware of any problems with Mr Haddock apart from the fact that he is recently bereaved and has employed a Nanny as a responsible father would to help care for his motherless child."

"And I want to speak to Hanna…" Gerda insisted. Astrid looked up and saw Hanna pulling a face. She smiled.

"You may speak to her in my presence-but if she asks you to leave, then I will require you to leave," she said firmly and Gerda straightened her tweed jacket and stomped down the hallway to the young girl, who was eating her apple slices.

"Is that all you have had?" she demanded. Hanna blew a raspberry at her.

"I've had breakfast and a snack and lunch and now bread and honey and apples," she said. "What have you had today?"

"That's none of your business," Gerda snapped.

"Boy, you really need to learn how to talk to children," Astrid said in a low voice. Gerda growled.

"How has this woman been treating you, child?" she asked firmly.

"Astrid is really nice. Not like you-you're mean and rude," Hanna said defiantly.

"Children really don't sugar-coat the truth, do they?" Astrid murmured.

"And now I want you to go because I want to play Frozen with Astrid and Anna and Elsa and the cotton wool Olaf she made yesterday," Hanna said clearly.

"And your time is now up," Astrid said firmly to the older woman. "Thanks for dropping by. I'll see you to the door." Furious but unable to find fault with her reasoning, Gerda was shown out, pausing at the door and turning to glare at the blonde.

"This isn't over," she hissed. "It isn't right, a single man having a young girl in his care. One of these days, I will find a reason to get her away from him and into a more suitable and appropriate environment." Astrid blinked and stared at her.

"So you think ripping a child from her only family to salve your own personal prejudices is in her best interest?" she checked. "Wow. That is some messed-up thinking."

"And you watch yourself, girl!" Gerda threatened. "I'll look into you and you may find your precious registration is a thing of the past…"

"Thanks for that," Astrid said amiably. "Always good to know. Good day!" And she slammed the door in the woman's face. Leaning back against the door, she let out a shuddering breath as she heard the footsteps recede and the sounds of a car starting and driving away, she lifted her phone. Carefully, she stopped the voice memo recording and replayed part of it to check the quality-and smiled as she heard Gerda's vicious words perfectly clearly. So she carefully saved the memo and copied it to her cloud storage before she walked back to Hanna.

"Is the mean lady gone for now?" the little girl asked as Astrid sat down and sipped her tea.

"She'll be back," she murmured. "And she really doesn't like your Daddy, does she?" Hanna shook her head.

"I liked you stopping her," she said in an awed voice. "That was epic!" Astrid smiled.

"Let's keep that a secret from your Daddy, okay?" she asked. "He may get even more stressed if he knew. I'll tell him Gerda came round today but we can keep the pinning her against the wall bit to ourselves, okay?" Hanna nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Can we watch Frozen?" Astrid gave a small smile.

"Okay-we can draw our favourite Frozen characters and then we can watch it," she agreed. Hanna smiled and jumped from her chair, taking Astrid's hand.

"I think you are going to be the most awesome Nanny ever…" she said.


	7. 7: Dinner and Discussion

**Seven:**

Time had flown and when Hiccup looked up from his computer screen, he realised it was close to six and he had worked far longer and more productively than he had for months. A sudden surge of panic shot through him and for a second, he feared that Hanna wasn't being looked after. And then he remembered that he had Astrid and he was able to get his breath, giving a sigh of relief and glancing at the little picture of Heather and Hanna that sat on his desk. Until he had panicked, it had almost felt like it had before he lost Heather.

He sat back in his chair and looked up at the little picture, seeing the smiling faces of his dead wife and his child, their matching green eyes both crinkled with laughter. While he was buried in his work, he had a respite from the pain of loss but now he had finished work, the distraction was gone and he was back where he started. Wearily, he closed his computer, gathered his things and dragged his coat on, then headed home.

It was dark when he got home and as he opened the door, he was aware of the quiet, that there wasn't the habitual chaos and mess that accompanied any babysitting event by Ruff and that the delicious aroma of food was filling the house. He closed the door and put his computer bag down before he walked into the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was Hanna, standing on a step stool, helping Astrid wash up and flicking bubbles at her. As he watched, the woman dabbed a little blob of bubbles on the little girl's nose and then she giggled, splashing at Astrid who chuckled as well before noticing he had returned. As he watched he saw her lean towards the little girl and gesture in his direction-before Hanna turned and her face filled with excitement.

"DAD!" she yelled and jumped down, racing to him and hitting him at full speed. She was wearing a small pink pinafore with Rapunzel on it. Feeling his face stretch into a huge smile, he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Princess! How was your day?" he asked her, seeing her grinning and happy.

"It was super awesome, Dad," Hanna said, her words tumbling out in her excitement. "Astrid picked me up and we walked back and then we did painting and watched Frozen and Astrid showed me how to cook and we made bread, Dad and you gotta have some of mine…" Looking up in amusement at his daughter's eagerness, he saw Astrid manage a wry smile and gesture to the baking tray resting on the counter. There were a number of neatly formed and beautifully risen bread rolls…and four rather smaller and misshapen ones. Hanna grinned proudly.

"Mmm. They look really tasty," Hiccup said as Hanna leaned close.

"I put extra cheese in them, Dad," she said conspiratorially. "I know you like cheese." Astrid winked.

"I made sure they are actually cooked," she added. "But they are probably _very_ cheesy…" Chuckling, Hiccup put Hanna down.

"I've eaten worse," he admitted. "My room-mate in College was the worst cook ever. I mean, he managed to burn pot noodles, pot rice, pot pasta, minestrone, ramen…and tea."

"I guarantee I was worse," Astrid told him without shame. "I was completely devoid of any skill-I even gave the entire Year vomiting over Snoggletog with something I whipped up called 'Yak Nog' in Junior Year. What was I thinking? I think it contained raw yak milk, soured yoghurt, raw eggs, yak fat, blitzed bacon…I mean, I was forced to do cookery lessons throughout the rest of Junior Year and through Senior Year-and when I was in France, I kind of kept it up. You've got lamb mince ragu with pappardelle, mediterranean salad and freshly baked bread rolls. Hanna is really excited about the bread rolls."

"I'm really excited about the food," Hiccup admitted, heading to the table with his daughter in tow. "This smells amazing…" Smiling, she gave wiped her hands and swiftly poured out the pasta, then served up as Hiccup and Hanna sat waiting. And then they both gasped as they were served up. Astrid offered butter with the rolls and Hiccup grabbed one of the smaller 'Hanna' rolls, buttering it and taking a bite. It was rather chewy and incredibly cheesy-but very fresh and he hugged his excited daughter and thanked her before they started the meal.

It was indeed very good and Hiccup was amazed that his daughter eagerly polished off her food, despite it being something new to her. He suspected that Astrid had gotten her to taste it while it was being cooked and he found himself cleaning his plate as well. After dinner, Astrid nodded and he took Hanna to the living room, chatting to her about her day and reading with her while Astrid tidied up. And as she paused at the kitchen door, she saw him sitting with the little girl on her lap, hearing Hanna carefully read the story of Mr Happy. It was obvious to her that he loved his daughter and the way he interacted with her warmed her heart and made her even more determined to prevent the odious Gerda Jorgensen from separating the two. She shook her head and returned to the drying up. Why anyone would want to prise a little girl away from a loving and caring father when there were so many other families with much worse problems out there?

Hiccup allowed himself to be hauled upstairs for Hanna's bath and as she headed upstairs, she saw him kneeling by the bath, laughing and gently drying his daughter. She paused and felt a smile lift her lips at the girl's laugh and then she headed into her room to get some painkillers for her knee. The day had been a little more stressful than she had expected and her knee was aching fiercely-but she didn't want to let Hiccup down. She had already silently promised that she would do everything to protect the little family and a gimpy knee wasn't going to stop her. But she had barely swallowed the pills when she heard her name and she emerged swiftly, seeing Hanna standing outside her room in her pink pyjamas, holding her plush acid pink Teddy and smiling.

"Astrid-can you do my hair please?" she asked, looking up into the young woman's eyes. "Dad can't do my braids like Mommy could. His is _always_ wonky. And your braid is awesome! Please?" Smiling, she crouched down and glanced over at Hiccup, who was tidying the bathroom. He looked up and gave a wry smile, nodding.

"Of course," she said and accepted the comb Hanna gave her. She sat back on her heels and smiled. "You know, I used to braid my little sister's hair. She always hated it and used to take her braids out as soon as she could, usually before we even finished walking to school. She's actually had her hair cut much shorter now…" But as she spoke, she efficiently but gently combed Hanna's fine hair and deftly made two small braids, fastening them with little bobble hair bands.

"Thank you," Hanna said brightly and then walked back to her father. "Daddy-can I have stories now?" Hiccup sighed.

"Honey-we already had a couple. Don't you want Astrid to do stories?" he checked but Hanna sagged, looking disappointed.

"Oh-kay…" she said and then looked up, big green eyes pleading. "But I haven't seen you so much today and I wanted the story where you do the funny voices…" Sweeping her into his arms, he swung her round and kissed her.

"You, young lady, know exactly how to twist your Dad round your little finger," he sighed as she looked at her hand and frowned.

"But my little finger is very little and you are very big, Dad," she protested as he walked her to her bedroom. "I don't see how that could happen?" Chuckling, Astrid headed downstairs as Hiccup tried to explain the old saying as he took her to bed. Finishing tidying up, she put Hanna's toys away and cleaned the kitchen before sitting on the couch and resting her head back.

"She really likes you," Hiccup said, making her start, for she hadn't heard him walk down the stairs. "She couldn't stop talking about you but she's happy that you're here." He smiled. "And I think she already thinks you're awesome."

"She thinks my braid is awesome," Astrid pointed out. "While yours is wonky?"

"Heather-my wife-used to do the hair things," he admitted, shrugging and glanced at the wedding photo on the bookshelf. Then he gestured at his messy auburn mop. "You can see my level of hair expertise…"

"I'm not trying to usurp your place or anything," she said swiftly. "I just tried to be a good Nanny…though not quite Mary Poppins…" He grimaced as he sat in the chair and shook his head.

"I am delighted," he admitted. "First that you took the job and second that you and Hanna have got on so well. Is the room okay?"

"It's beautiful," she said and then paused. "It was kind of strange in coming here at first but you have a lovely home." Giving a small sad smile, Hiccup's eyes drifted back to the photo.

"All Heather," he admitted. "I'm more of a mechanical, engineering guy. I fixed my car and rebuilt it from scrap…but put me in front of a bunch of cushions to choose and I'm hopeless."

"Not really a cushiony kind of girl," Astrid admitted. "My apartment in Lyon was fairly modern and minimal. My Mom was exasperated because she wanted to fill it with ornaments. And pictures of me. And my medals and trophies…" Hiccup smiled.

"Heather had very firm ideas on decor," Hiccup admitted. "I'm a bit more messy but I try really hard so that no one can criticise the place. When Mom was alive, she was kind of like me and she and Heather did clash when she came over…I believe they had a stand up row over a porcelain dragon ornament when Heather was expecting. Heather wanted them placed strategically around the room while Mom wanted the ornament grouped with the others all in one place by dragon class…" Astrid started chuckling.

"Oh Thor, that is really weird…" she commented.

"Mom was a Veterinarian and herpetologist," Hiccup explained. "She loved dragons-even the extinct ones. She always believed there were a few of the smaller ones still out there in the wild, cold places up north…but she never got round to that expedition she had always planned. When she and Dad died in that car wreck, it was just Heather and me. And now, it's just me and Hanna." Sitting up straighter, Astrid inspected him. His emerald eyes were glittering with memory and there was a small smile on his lips.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He nodded and she swiftly got up and made him one as he clasped his hands and looked into the fire, glancing up and thanking her genuinely as she handed him his cup. She settled carefully onto the couch, her good leg folded under her and bad knee stretched out. "That's better." He smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"It just aches sometimes," she admitted. "I'll be fine once I've rested. Don't worry-I won't let you down." His eyes widened.

"I never thought you would," he reassured her. "I mean, I did look you up after you accepted the post. Wow. I mean wow. Everything I could find said how determined and reliable you were. Are." Glancing up and seeing him looking a little flustered, she chewed her lip.

"I try," she admitted. "I'm the oldest of three kids so I've always been asked to help look after my brother and sister. And I was always taught you should always keep your word and always finish what you started."

"Except your knee was injured," Hiccup murmured. She nodded, sipping her tea.

"I briefly considered going into coaching and doing my coaching badges at Lyon," she revealed. "And they did offer. It would have meant all those years playing and dedicating myself to the game wouldn't have been completely wasted…but in the end, it was just too painful. I mean, I would have been there, seeing girls I played with, girls who couldn't get into the team because I was there and who weren't as good as me, still enjoying what had been taken from me. And I didn't want to resent them and feel bitter because it hadn't been their fault. So I left the career I loved for the other career I had wanted to do. And I vowed never to regret my decision…because I believe that everything happens for a reason. And we may not understand what that reason is or why we have to lose what we love to meet the Gods' purpose, but I hope that one day, I will learn why things happened the way they did."

Hiccup stared at her and then he sighed.

"Wow," he murmured. She gave a self-conscious smile.

"I know-it sounds incredibly weird and pretty simple-minded," she admitted. "But I spent all those hours in the hospital or at home, lying there in pain, struggling on crutches or toiling through rehab and I knew I could either accept that things had happened and that somehow, the Gods knew why…or I could be miserable and bitter and angry at everything. And for a while I _was_ pretty miserable and angry…but I realised it didn't help. It just made me feel worse and not be the person I always had been. And once I realised that, I knew I didn't want to lose myself as well as my career. So I accepted that the injury had happened and looked forward, not back."

Hiccup sighed.

"I wish I could," he mumbled. "But Heather…I just had no warning. And suddenly I had lost the love of my life and was left with a three year old and no family to help."

"Except the family you choose for yourself," she reminded him. "Ruffnut seems a pretty good and loyal friend. And Fishlegs…" Nodding absently, he sipped his tea.

"We all went to school together, here in Berk," he explained. "And we have been friends all through. They have all been awesome in helping with Hanna since Heather died." Sipping her tea, Astrid inspected him, hearing the sadness in his voice as the memories of the times they had all been together swirled around the young man. She sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Ask away," he said, the wistful tone in his voice reminding her that he was still grieving but was putting the best face on it that he could. She paused and tried-and failed-to find a gentle way to put it.

"Is there an issue with social services?" she asked. Hiccup's eyes widened and he paled.

"What?" he breathed and she frowned: he looked terrified.

"A social worker came round today," she revealed carefully. "She seems…rather prejudiced against you. Is there a reason I need to know about?" _Maybe something your friends may inadvertently have done?_

"No no no no no…" he said urgently. "No, I have never missed anything. But when Heather died, she was assigned and she doesn't believe a man is a suitable person to raise a young girl…no matter that I jump through every hoop. She seems determined to take Hanna away from me…" There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Why?" Astrid asked. Wretchedly, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it wild.

"She's a Jorgensen…so she must be related to me somehow," he admitted. "I have no idea why she's fixated on me but somehow…I think she saw her chance to target me to get at Mom or Dad." Then he gave a weary shrug. "Shame they're both dead so they can't tell me what the problem is or where she fits into the family…" Calming his breathing consciously, he looked at her. "Why-why do you ask?"

"She came round this afternoon…shortly after I walked Hanna back from school," Astrid revealed carefully. "She must have been watching to try to find something to criticise-which is pretty creepy and makes you wonder what else she is supposed to be doing. And she exceeded her authority. She asked to speak to Hanna-and I gave her permission as long as she left when Hanna asked her to." She chuckled. "She gave it to her both barrels, Hiccup. She called her mean and rude and asked her to go. I wanted to cheer her-because she saw right through her."

"She was here?"

"And there was nothing she could complain about," Astrid reassured him. "I pointed out that I am qualified and registered and I reminded her that she needs a reason to come in and that she can only enter with permission."

"If I refused her, she would use it as a reason to say I was hiding something," Hiccup said gloomily.

"Now, I am here and I will make sure that she leaves you alone," Astrid said. He sighed.

"Thanks," he sighed. "But I guess she won't give up either."

"Neither will I," she promised him. "I am here for you both-you know that?" His eyes widened. "And not in a Brandy-the-blonde-golddigger way either. You seem like a good guy, Hiccup. And Hanna is definitely a very sweet little girl. You do not want to see me go Mamma Dragon on anyone trying to harm you…but it will happen if necessary." His eyes widened.

"Are you sure you aren't related to Bertha?" he asked warily. She scowled at him.

"Nowhere near hairy enough!" she retorted. "And I am definitely not an insane dictator!" Smirking, he nodded.

"I hope not," he said. "Because it's Saturday tomorrow and my friends are coming round…so you can get to meet them in person." Sitting back, Astrid finished her tea.

"At least I'll know Ruff," she sighed. "This is going to be interesting…"


	8. 8: Lazy Saturday

**Eight: Lazy Saturday**

Waking the next morning, Astrid had to work out where she was-for about a second before she sat up and swiftly got out of bed, wincing as she put pressure through her knee. It was always stiff in the morning but she wanted to have a fast shower and be ready for when Hanna was up.

She was dried off and her damp hair was braided when she heard soft noises from the little room so quietly, she pulled on dark blue running bottoms and a red lycra sleeveless top before she walked to the door and poked her head round the door. Hanna was sitting on her bed playing quietly with Elsa and Anna and she sighed.

"I wish I could tell Mommy that we have Astrid here looking after us," she murmured to the dolls. "She's so nice and kind and she cooks much better than Dad. We made bread and rag-oo and had some really cool wide spaghetti. And today is Saturday so we can go to the park and Dad can meet his friends. And Auntie Ruff will be there with Uncle Tuff and they are lots of fun." Then she sighed. "But Mommy isn't around so we have to do what Astrid said and have lots and lots of fun so I have lots and lots and lots of things to tell her when I see her again!"

Astrid ducked back and smiled, listening to the young girl chattering to her dolls. The faint sound of snoring came from the far room and the young woman was relieved that Hiccup was still sleeping, because he had looked tired and drawn the previous night. Mentioning the social worker had worried him and Astrid knew there was more to the story that she needed to unearth. Then she decided to get the girl up and let the poor guy sleep.

Swiftly pulling her slippers on, she walked back to Hanna's room and grinned just as Hanna looked up to see Astrid smiling in the doorway.

"Morning," the blonde said encouragingly as the little girl waved.

"Hiya Astrid!" she said. "I think Daddy is sleeping and I usually try to be quiet but can we go downstairs and have some marshmallow superstars?" The woman crouched down and nodded, offering her hand.

"Quiet as a mouse, Hanna," she said with a grin and then saw the girl stretch her arms up. Smiling, she lifted the girl and silently carried her down the stairs, hearing Hiccup still sleeping, before they settled in the kitchen. Giving her a glass of milk, Astrid scanned the cupboard, pulling out the garish packet.

"Berk Marshmallow Superstars-the breakfast food for little Vikings?" she read and then looked over at the young girl. Hanna grinned and nodded happily.

"I'm only allowed them on the weekend," she said with a grin. "Dad says they're too sugary." Scanning the list of ingredients, Astrid hummed in agreement.

"These are obscenely sugary," she commented and then poured out a small bowl-and a glass of orange juice. "You get the sugary Viking cereal if you have a glass of orange and you brush you teeth afterwards. Deal?" Hanna nodded and her face brightened when she grabbed her spoon. Looking around, Astrid scanned the options and resolved to buy some muesli but settled for a Danish pastry, a small yoghurt and coffee.

"Are we gonna go to the Park today?" Hanna asked as Astrid chewed. She frowned.

"Your Dad mentioned that his friends were coming over today," she said, sipping her coffee. The little girl nodded.

"Saturday is friends day," she said. "And going-to-the-park day?" Astrid smiled.

"We'll see what your Dad says," she decided without promising anything. "But I will need to do some shopping as well. I mean, I'll check with your Dad what he wants to eat and we can plan for the next week."

"Meatballs and pasta," Hanna said with a grin. "He always cooks meatballs and pasta." Astrid smiled. "Mommy was a much better cook. She did fish and sweet potato and stew and chicken and pizza and…" Astrid smiled.

"You like eating those, honey?" she checked and the girl nodded. She leaned closer.

"I don't think Dad knows how to make those," she whispered loudly.

"I do," Astrid mused and then smiled. "Okay, young lady-you eat your sugar rush and I'll have a think about what we can eat over the next few days. Is there anything you don't like?"

"Little trees," Hanna said and pulled a face. "And those hard beans."

"Broad beans?" Astrid asked. Hanna frowned. She made a small oval with her index finger and thumb.

"The ones this size that are all hard when Dad cooks them and are sort of green and have a dent in the front…"

"Broad beans," Astrid nodded with a smile, for the child had pulled a disgusted face.

"They're really horrible," she whispered conspiratorially. "I usually hide mine in my leggings and then under the bed." Smiling, Astrid made a mental note to check under the child's bed to locate the graveyard of broad beans and she leaned forward.

"If you don't like something, Hanna, just tell me, okay?" she asked gently. "And sometimes we can try doing it differently but if you really hate it, we can just not cook it. No more hiding food, please?" The little girl nodded, her mouth full of cereal.

"'mkay." she mumbled, milk dribbling down her chin. "Should I tell Dad?"

"I'll sort it out, honey," the blonde sighed and bit into her Danish. Hanna smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. "I wanna see you meet Uncle Tuff and Uncle Snot." Blue eyes widening, Astrid wondered what she had let herself in for…and then she nodded. Hiccup had his friends and she doubted he would be friends with completely insane people…but just in case, she would be on her guard. She needed to make sure that Gerda Jorgensen could have no reason to target her-or Hiccup.

oOo

Hiccup woke slowly, his eyes fluttering and stretching with a joint-popping crack. He felt more relaxed and rested than he had for weeks-and then he realised that he hadn't heard a peep from Hanna. He sat up, eyes wide and panicked, fumbling for his leg. He couldn't hear anything. He had overslept…so what had happened to Hanna? Was she still asleep? Ill? Had she gotten out? Was she hurt?

It was all his fault: he had overslept like the lazy, worthless nobody he was and now she was in danger, unsupervised and possibly hurt. Swiftly, he strapped his prosthetic on and stumbled from the room, pains twinging through his stump, as they always did when he first put weight through it. Frantically, he ran to her room-and found her bed tumbled and empty and Olaf lying on the floor. He glanced over at the empty bathroom and then returned to the stairs.

"Hanna? HANNA!" he yelled.

The familiar head of his daughter looked up from the kitchen table and she squinted at the stairs, just visible from his post at the top of the stairs.

"Here, Dad!" she called. Heart still pounding with fear, he ran down the stairs, almost falling as he hit ground level and turned to check she was okay-and then he saw the blonde shape of Astrid, smiling at him as she sat by his daughter, helping her practice writing her name. Seeing her, the tension oozed from his lanky frame and he suddenly felt like a complete idiot, dishevelled and frantic and unshaven and… He glanced down and realised he wasn't wearing slippers. She would see his prosthetic. He yelped and ran back up the stairs again. Astrid frowned.

"Is your Dad okay?" she asked, frowning as Hanna carefully wrote a capitol H in pink, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"He's always a bit crazy in the morning," she mumbled, picking up an orange pen for the first 'a'.

"I think he may have forgotten I was here," Astrid murmured as she heard the sound of steps. Hiccup reappeared, a little more composed with his hair hastily flattened down and wearing slippers and a hoodie. He gave a shy, self-conscious smile.

"Um…good morning," he said. "And sorry. I woke up and I couldn't hear Hanna and I thought…"

"It's okay," the young woman reassured him. "It's been only you and her since…you lost your wife. And I only arrived yesterday. I should apologise-I guess Hanna normally wakes you up…but I asked her to be quiet so you could get the rest you clearly needed." Emerald eyes widened at the words and he glanced at his daughter, who was grinning.

"I was quiet as a mouse, Dad," she said proudly. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"That you were," he said, sounding calmer as Astrid rose.

"I'll get you a coffee and Danish," she offered. "I've just brewed a pot…and the pastries are warm as well…" Raising his eyebrows and smiling at his daughter, he swiftly slipped into her vacated seat and accepted the breakfast. The steaming coffee and pastry smelled amazing and the warm aromas evoked memories of weekend family breakfasts, of times spent with Heather and little Hanna-and as he remembered, he immediately felt guilty. Astrid saw his face fall and assumed he didn't like the the food. "I can get you something else if you want…"

"No, no-this is lovely, thanks," he said tonelessly. "I-I just suddenly remembered Heather and I-I…" Astrid nodded.

"I am sorry," she said. "Can I do anything?" He sighed and shook himself.

"You're already doing a lot to help. Really," he said and bit into his pastry. "Mmm-that is delicious…"

"So Hanna said you have your friends round on Saturday?" she asked, taking a seat opposite him. He nodded, chewing. "What do you want me to do? Should I vanish? Or make some snacks? Or…"

"Stay. Please. You are part of the family now and I know Hanna will want you there," Hiccup said and winced. "And that really came out horribly. I want you to be there as well. I mean, my friends have really been there for me since…and you have already met Ruff and Fishlegs." She nodded neutrally. "Please-I would love you to be there?"

"Of course," she said as she sipped her coffee and saw Hanna give her a double thumbs up. "All part of the job."

oOo

The weather had turned into a constant downpour of rain and sleet so any trip to the park was out of the question. Astrid, Hiccup and Hanna instead all watched the sing-along version of Frozen and Astrid and Hanna danced along so that the little girl got some exercise. Tidying up automatically, Hiccup was surprised when Astrid helped and he found himself wondering if she would resent becoming a sort of housekeeper as well as a Nanny. But her eyes twinkled and she assured him that it was just good manners to help him get ready for his friends.

She had prepared some potato salad, a baking tray of peppers and wedges were roasting in the oven while sausages, burgers and steaks were waiting to be cooked when the friends arrived. Fresh bread was on standby-including a few more 'Hanna rolls' which the young girl was even more proud of. But when the doorbell rang, Hiccup was up like a shot, anxious in his dark green corduroy pants, dark red sweater and brown boots. Hanna had pink bows in her hair and was wearing an Elsa outfit while Astrid was in dark blue jeans, trainers and a baby blue blouse. As the door opened, there was a yell of greeting from Ruff and Fishlegs and another male voice as well. Hiccup was busy greeting his friends as Astrid retreated to the kitchen.

She checked on the cooking and then looked up as the newcomers came in. Ruff unselfconsciously gave her a big hug while Fishlegs managed a small wave. Behind then was a lanky man whose features were so like Ruff's that Astrid knew it was her twin, Tuffnut. Dressed in brown pants, waistcoat and shirt, he was loud and inspected her with unabashed interest, his pale brown eyes filled with humour and long blond dreadlocks casual. Then he grinned.

"Hey-I'm Tuff. I hear you're here to look after the little dude-am I right?" She stuck her hand out.

"Astrid Hofferson, Nanny," she said firmly and he gripped her hand-then licked it. She pulled a face and snatched her hand back as the male twin burst out laughing.

"Tuff strikes again!" he chuckled. "Tyler Thorston at your service, fair maiden."

"Don't mind him," Ruff said cheerfully. "My brother is a certifiable idiot and doesn't have the sense he was born with. But he is mostly harmless."

"I object! I am completely harmless!"

"Only if you're a chicken. For every other species, you're _mostly_ harmless," Ruff parried with a grin.

"As long as he doesn't get Hanna licking things," Astrid commented, wiping her hand on her jeans and looking wary.

"He'll probably get her tattooed and with several piercings when she's old enough," Ruff commented as Hanna high-fived her. "Hiya, Terror!"

"Hey, Auntie Ruff!"

"Over my dead body," Hiccup commented dryly. "Beer?"

"I thought no one would ever ask," Tuff grumbled. "I was on the verge of dehydration…"

"Well, drinking alcohol sure won't help that," Fishlegs told him. "And yes please."

"Astrid?"

"I think I'll stick to soda," the blonde said apologetically. "I am on duty…" Tuff winked as he grabbed a can of "Viking Raider' beer and popped it open, his other hand fumbling in his pocket and pulling out a foxed-looking card embossed with a two-headed dragon and a cell number scrawled on the bottom.

"If you ever need to get hold of me," he said with another wink and handed it to Astrid. "I know my unawesome sister has probably given you hers in case of emergency but I am much more awesome and honestly, I am practically still a child so if you need any help or anything, call me!" She glanced at the card.

**THORSTON INTERIOR DECORATION AND DESIGN**

_For the discerning and very individual customer_

Tyler L Thorston- Soft Design and Concept

"Soft design?"

"I do the ideas, colour scheme, materials, concept, finishing…basically all the bits anyone cares about," Tuff told her after taking a swig of his beer. "I take the customer orders and interpret them into the eventual design they receive. I mean, we had one customer who wanted a touch of the outdoors and we put up a stuffed shark in her living room. And painted the place black. She screamed when she saw it and burst into tears…but when the fluorescent paint started to glow in the shape of the constellations above Berk on a winter's night and the wind chimes started, she was much happier. She left a glowing review of BerkBook." He nudged her. "See what I did there? Fluorescent…glowing…?"

"Um…very witty…" Astrid said, casting a worried look over at Hiccup. Tuff was standing less than a foot from her, definitely in her personal space and was talking at a hundred miles an hour. He nudged her again.

"You are very pretty. Are you going to fall for our little Hiccy and deliver him from his misery and grief to become the sassy sarcastic fishbone we all know and love once more?" Tuff ploughed on, swigging his beer again. "I mean, he is cute…am I right?"

"Possibly…"

"I mean, he has those cute freckles and that lovely hair which looks so soft and those gorgeous green eyes and he is a really kind and lovely man…if he wasn't my friend I would definitely fall for him…"

"I…what?"

"Oh yeah…but he doesn't swing that way, in case you're worried. He's just missing Heather and he feels so guilty for her death even though it's not his fault."

"Um…"

"Yeah…I mean possibly if you wanted to trace back causality and the whole chain of events he had a hand in starting it off…well, not a hand exactly…" And he nudged the completely lost Astrid again and gave a very inappropriate wink. "But no one could blame him for her death. Well, her brother does, obviously, but he's in Berserk and no one cares what he thinks…though he is a certified lunatic…"

"He's what?"

"Well, technically I am too though I have a framed certificate on my office wall that says I'm sane and it was definitely a misunderstanding how I ended up in that asylum. I mean, it was answering a dare from Ruff that I ended up painted orange and covered in feathers hanging off the flagpole yelling 'chickens are dangerous and will take over the world when we're not looking' and trying to lay an egg…and maybe I did try to peck those two police officers when they tried to unglue me from the flagpole…"

"You what?"

"It's actually quite hard to peck someone without a beak but they were so rude about chickens that I had to make them respect the feathers…" Tuff continued manically. "And a Nut never turns down a dare…"

"Though in hindsight, that would have been the sensible thing to do," Astrid pointed out, sipping her soda.

"Well, yeah, obviously…but my sister and I have never let a dare go our whole lives and I couldn't be the first," Tuff admitted with a slightly wry smile. "And honestly, I knew it was pretty crazy but you know how you sometimes get carried away? Well, I definitely did. But Ruff was there for me and she and Fish and mainly Hiccy got me out three days later but…well, it's a story to tell at dinner parties…if we ever got asked to dinner parties…"

"Unca Tuff-can you come and draw me a chicken? You _promised_!" Hanna grabbed his sleeve and tugged and the man winked at Astrid then crouched down to be eye-level to the little girl.

"That I did," he said with a smile. "What colour you want her?"

"Pink. And can't it be a boy chicken? Called Tuffnut?" Hanna asked, taking his hand. Tuff dropped to his knees and crawled alongside her, still holding her hand.

"Terror, chickens are girls," he said as they slowly walked off. "Excuse me, Astrid. I gotta draw for the little dude…I did promise last time. Talk to you later?"

"That would be great, Tuff," Astrid said with a sigh of relief as Hiccup walked up, a small smile on his face. The blonde gestured to the retreating male twin and Hanna, who was asking why chickens couldn't be girls. "You?" He nodded.

"You looked like you could use rescuing from concentrated Tuffness," he admitted. "I mean, he is a fun guy and has a heart of gold but he's very unusual and his boundaries are a little different to most people…" Astrid sighed.

"Very true," she agreed, tucking the card into her pocket. "You're not planning on letting them do any interior decor for you, are you?" Hiccup, who was sipping his beer, almost choked.

"Thor, no," he said, coughing. "Heather made me promise on my life that I would never let them near our home."

"Smart woman," Astrid commented. His face fell.

"She was," he said softly and then he nodded, taking a deep breath. "And I am lucky to have my amazing little daughter left of her." Astrid nodded.

"And you have great friends," she reminded him. "All a bit unusual but they're hearts are all in the right places. And they would drop everything to help you, I think." Hiccup glanced over and saw Ruff and Fishlegs laughing and joking and Tuff miming laying an egg for Hanna.

"Yeah…I am lucky to have them," he admitted. "But I glad you're here. Sometimes, you need a bit of sanity in your life."

"And I don't even have a certificate on my office wall," Astrid replied wryly.

"He told you that, did he?" Hiccup checked. She nodded. "It really was prank-and he wasn't on drugs. They ran six tox screens on him just to check. And he was protesting his sanity all the way through. He's just a weird guy but he's not ill."

"Being unusual isn't a crime," Astrid admitted. "And we all have a weird person in our lives."

"Oh yeah?" he prompted her.

"Mine is my Aunt Matlock," she said. "I mean, her name is actually Mathildur but she ran away and joined the army as a man nearly fifty years ago and managed to get away with it for two years until she got pregnant-no idea how…though of course I know how but you know what I mean-when she walked up to the Base Commander's Office and quit. Allegedly, no one ever suspected, though to be honest she does have a reasonable chest and doesn't actually look much like a guy. But she was an expert marksman, the best shot in her unit so I suspect no one wanted to lose her even if they did guess. She never told anyone who the Dad was and her son, my cousin Oddvar never cared anyway. After that, she joined the police as a tactical officer in the days when women weren't allowed in those roles either and led the Berk tactical response unit for over ten years. She still dresses like a guy and smokes, drinks and goes out hunting every weekend."

"Whoa. I am really behind in the weird relative stakes," Hiccup told her dryly. "I mean, Tuff will really have to try harder to compete with that-though I would appreciate if you don't encourage him!"

"She always taught me that you should follow your dreams and never let anyone else's expectations limit what you think you can do," Astrid admitted, sipping her soda. "She also taught me to shoot-and fight."

"Note to self-never arm Astrid," Hiccup commented sassily, his eyes twinkling. She winked.

"You're safe," she reassured him. "Do you want me to put the meat on?" He nodded.

"May as well,' he sighed. "My cousin is always late and…" The doorbell rang. "And there he is now. The moment you mention food, he turns up." Ruff headed for the door to let in the late arrival as Astrid turned to put the rest of the food under the grill, then turned back to see Hiccup handing a beer to a stocky guy who was a clear head shorter than the auburn-haired man. Hiccup's cousin had cool blue eyes, jet hair under a 'Berk Vikings' baseball cap and wide, even features that twisted in anger as he saw the blonde woman walk up to Hiccup's side.

"Snot, this is Astrid…" Hiccup began but the newcomer stabbed his finger towards the surprised Astrid.

"What the Helheim is she doing here?" he snarled.


	9. 9: Snotbomb

**Nine: Snotbomb**

"What the Helheim is she doing here?" Snotlout snarled. Everyone stared at the stocky young man and then turned to look at the shocked shape of Astrid, who was standing with a baking tray of sausages to put under the grill. She blinked.

"Wh-what?' she mouthed as Hiccup turned back to his cousin.

"What do you mean, Snot?" he asked in a sharp voice, seeing the woman's eyes widen with confusion. Snotlout walked to the table, popping a beer can and chugging back a couple of gulps, a smug expression on his face and clearly enjoying his position as the centre of attention. Then he gestured at her.

"Look at her!" he said shortly. "That's Astrid Hofferson. Midfielder for Lyon Soccer club. Famous, rich sportswoman. So what is happening here, then sweetcheeks?"

"I don't know what…"

"Is this some Reality TV show?" Snotlout challenged her. "Maybe something like 'famous sports stars fool gullible idiots'? Or is this just for a joke?"

"What?" Astrid slammed the baking tray down and pulled off the oven gloves, then marched up towards the smug shape of Snotlout and jabbed her finger almost into his face. "How dare you! This is my life-and the last thing I need is some uninformed muttonhead making assumptions based on the knowledge of my former life…" Snotlout drained the can then grabbed another one.

"I know a bullshitter when I see one-and you're one," he sneered. She gaped.

"What? And small ears listening!" she snapped. He gave a short laugh.

"Really? You're still keeping up the act? That's rich. You soccer players are all paid a ton of cash…why would you need to work as a Nanny for the pittance my fishbone of a cousin can afford?" he challenged her.

"I am not a soccer player," Astrid snapped. "I was-a good one too. And when Olympique Lyonnais came calling, I signed up without a thought. I mean, they have won six European Cups in the last nine years. They're unchallenged in the league. They are the best women's team in the world. And for the short time I was with them, yes, I was earning good money. I was with Lyon in the club and the team for about eight months-and then this happened." Eyes flashing with fury, she fished out her phone, thumbed up the video she had kept from morbid fascination-and played the tackle. The twins both winced and cringed, Fishlegs went green and looked like he was about to vomit and Hiccup frowned.

"Happens," was all Snotlout managed.

"I spent over a year-closer to eighteen months-on rehab and working back to fitness-and then, on my first proper match back, my ACL ruptured and it was game over," Astrid snapped. "You know the girl who smashed my knee was back playing after her ban before I was even out of plaster for my first knee reconstruction? I _was_ a soccer player. In the past tense."

"And you know you're a fake?" Snotlout sneered.

"What?" Astrid demanded, her fists clenched. Hiccup recalled her words about fighting and wondered if his cousin knew how stupid he was.

"Well, you make all this play about being friendly and accessible-but when I saw you at an award ceremony, you didn't respond when I asked you out!"

"Wait-you asked Astrid out?" Tuff asked him, surprised.

"Yes! She just shook her head and walked away!" Snotlout protested, obviously annoyed.

"Was that after I won the 'Most Promising Newcomer' award which you lost and came up to me and said 'well done. They only chose you because you're hot totty rather than an awesome hunk and an actual sports star!'"

"Oh gods," Hiccup groaned.

"Good call, Ast!" Ruffnut called, giving her a double thumbs-up. "I wouldn't date Snot's sorry ass if he was the last man on Midgard!"

"Small ears!" Astrid growled.

"Sorry. I wouldn't date _Simon's_ sorry ass if he was the last man on Midgard," the female twin amended with an evil grin.

"And why should I have to date some entitled smug self-important muttonheaded nitwit who thinks he's the bee's knees or some other even worse part of insect anatomy just because he plays a game for a small local league that he'll never graduate from?" Astrid snapped, glaring at the stocky man. "I remember you now. I think it was 'Heya Babe. You wanna good time? Come out with me and I'll give you a ride you'll never forget! And who knows-maybe we can make some little Snotlets together!' Ugh!" Hiccup moved to her side.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"No!" she said firmly.

"And why wouldn't you date an awesome football star?" Snotlout asked.

"You mean apart from the most cringeworthy proposition I have ever heard?" Fishlegs piped up.

"Shut up, Fishface!" Snotlout snapped.

"Well, if I wanted to date a football star, I would have gone out with one of the guys from Olympique Lyonnais men's team or PSG or one of the other proper Football teams," Astrid snapped. "I play the game that the _world_ calls Football. The only people who call it soccer are those from countries who have some weird local version of 'football' the inevitably involves almost no football and almost all handball! But the over two hundred nations who participate in regional and world football cups play my game, not yours!" She advanced, eyes blazing and Snotlout found himself backing up. "Now, you insulted me with a very sleazy proposition and I was very polite in just walking away. Otherwise, I would have punched your lights out."

"You're still a fake!" Snotlout retorted.

"How?" Astrid repeated.

"Don't believe you were that injured," he insisted. Astrid took a deep breath and then pulled up the leg of her jeans to reveal multiple livid red and pink scars that wrapped around her knee, the marks raised and ugly on her slim but firm leg.

"So that was just a small sprain, was it?" she demanded. Snotlout backed up.

"Um…yeah…" he said and then he frowned. "And I've heard about you as well."

"What?" she hissed as he advanced to lean forward and breathe a few words in her ear.

"You think that my cuz wants to know that you attacked a social worker?" he breathed and rested a hand on her waist. "You're nice to me and no one needs to know…"

"Remove your hand…" Astrid growled, going stock still. "Now!" Snotlout leaned close and smelled her neck.

"You know you smell adorable…" he breathed. "I can keep secrets. How much do you want this job?" What happened next seemed to be in slow motion as Astrid's hand snapped Snotlout's round, bending his wrist back and forcing him to his knees. He gave a loud whine of pain and tried to struggle but then Astrid adjusted her grip and threw him, slamming him on his back just beside the table and in full view of Hanna.

There was a shocked silence and everyone stared at the little girl who grinned and then stuck her arms in the air even as Hiccup lurched forward, a horrified look on his face. He swiftly knelt by his daughter and opened his mouth but Hanna was grinning.

"YAY! GO ASTRID!" she yelled. Hiccup shook his head.

"Princess, I am so sorry…Astrid didn't mean to…" he began but Hanna frowned.

"Unca Snot put his hand on her and she said no and he didn't move it," she told him stubbornly. "At school if a grown up touches us and we feel funny about it we're told to say NO loudly then tell a grown up. But all the grown ups were just watching and Astrid is a grown up and she can kick ass!"

"Ruffnut!" Hiccup growled, guessing where the terminology had originated from. The female twin gave an 'oops' look and shrugged.

"Auntie Ruff taught me all sorts of words for Uncle Snotlout," Hanna continued happily. "She called him…"

"That's enough, honey," Astrid said, keeping her distance.

"Daddy-you're not mad at Astrid are you?" Hanna asked suddenly, looking up into her father's stern emerald eyes and then over to the Nanny. "I mean Uncle Snotlout touched her and he didn't stop when she asked. And she did stop that bad woman as well…" Hiccup stared at her and then up at Astrid, his eyes wide with sudden shock, anxiety and betrayal.

"What woman?" he asked directly. Hanna suddenly looked subdued because she could recognised her father's 'serious' voice.

"The bad lady,' she explained. "She came here yesterday and tried to talk to me and she shouted at Astrid and Astrid told her off and pressed her into a wall and then she called her friends and then she talked to me and I told her I didn't like her and I liked Astrid…" Hiccup stared into her face and then over towards the shape of Astrid, breathing hard but suddenly looking uncertain.

"Astrid-please tell me what happened," he said in a toneless voice. "The truth, this time." Her heart sank as she saw him rise and carry his daughter to the kitchen table. Snotlout got up with a lot of groaning and palaver, making sure everyone was in no doubt how badly hurt he was. Ruffnut elbowed him in the gut for good measure. Astrid folded her arms.

"The door knocked and this women pushed past me and tried to force her way in," she explained. "She didn't say who she was or anything-she just made a bee line for Hanna. So I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall while I grabbed the phone to call the police. She said she was a social worker so I demanded to see her ID. Then I called the Family Services Department because she had violated her code of conduct in not showing ID and forcing entry." She paused. "She has no right of entry! She has to ask and you can refuse if you think it would be disruptive or upsetting or excessive! So I allowed a few minutes with Hanna and said she would have to go when Hanna asked her to leave. She managed two questions when Hanna told her that she was mean and nasty and then asked her to leave. So she did. I am awaiting the response to my formal complaint. That's all, I swear!"

Hiccup looked up at her and then at Hanna, who nodded. And then he bowed his head forward, running a hand defeatedly through the hair.

"They'll hold all this against me," he groaned. "I'm already on their radar because I am a single Dad and now they'll take Hanna and I'll lose her forever and I'll have let Heather down and I…I don't know what I can do…"

"Trust Astrid," Hanna said with a smile. And then she hugged him. "Don't worry, Dad. I won't let anything happen to you…"

"But something may happen to you," Hiccup said, his voice beginning to sound panicky. "I mean, they could take you away from me and I would never see you again…"

"No, they can't legally," Astrid told him. "There has to be significant evidence and suspicion to even begin proceedings to observe you closely and there must be supportive measures. And from what I have seen, you have all the right things and are a loving and dedicated father…" He raised a hand.

"You've just made this a hundred times worse…" he said breathlessly, his arms wrapped protectively around the child.

"Hiccup-I'm not sure what she's said to you but it's not true," the blonde said. "She hated me because I prevented her illegal entry and I know what the regulations are. I know that she can't just force her way on and harass you. And that's what she is doing, isn't it? She definitely wants me out of the way." And then she paused. "You-you're a Jorgensen, aren't you?"

"Stay away from me!" Snotlout whined, cringing.

"So what relation is Gerda Jorgensen to you?" she demanded.

"Awww-it's not my fault that she…" And then he paused. "What-the social worker is Aunt Gerda?"

Astrid nodded…and so did Hiccup. Snotlout suddenly pulled a face.

"Hey-she told me you attacked a social worker just doing her job and that I should warn you that the new Nanny was completely unsuitable for the job and would stop the social worker doing her job," he revealed. "She never said _she_ was the social worker."

"Wait-that's your _Aunt_?" Fishlegs asked and Snotlout gave a nod.

"She's evil," he admitted. "I mean, she hated Aunt Valka, she hated Dad-she spent most of my childhood trying to get me taken off Dad and Mom as unfit parents. Admittedly Dad does take part in competitive head bludgeoning…"

"What?" Astrid asked, frowning.

"Fine old Berkian heritage sport," Fishlegs explained. "Groups of men go down to a central or agreed area and bludgeon themselves over the head. The one who remains conscious the longest wins."

"And the one who gets concussion?" Astrid asked, horrified.

"Forgets when his wife's birthday is," Ruffnut added. "Hey, why do you think so many people on Berk are so astonishingly muttonheaded?" Astrid shrugged.

"I really couldn't say," she admitted as she looked over to Hiccup. "Look-I didn't mean to lie to you. I just didn't want you to panic-as you are doing. I know the regulations. And I was right-because she decided to try to use her nephew to get to you…"

"He couldn't have gotten to me if you had told the truth," Hiccup said, his arms still protectively around his daughter. "What you did…well, it may have been right but it made things worse for me. She'll never give up now. Somehow, she'll find a way to take Hanna from me…and that will utterly destroy me."

"Dad-it's okay," Hanna said. "Astrid will protect us. She's smart and pretty and she knows all the words to all the songs in Frozen…" But Hiccup looked up, his eyes unfathomable.

"Honest, cuz-I didn't know it was Aunt Gerda," Snotlout piped up. "I mean she sent me an email to tell me she was really worried because there was this Nanny at your home when the social worker visited and she believed that she was a fake and up to no good and that she attacked the social worker and…"

"No, it's okay Snot," Hiccup said tonelessly. "You kind of did me a favour."

"What?" Ruff asked him. "He just ruined a perfectly good get together…"

"Yeah-way to bring down the mood, Snotface!" Tuff added, scowling.

"No-it's okay," Hiccup said quietly. "I needed to know. I needed to know that I was being lied to. That Astrid thought I didn't need to know. That…I couldn't trust her." Her eyes widened and she backed away.

"I think I should leave," she said awkwardly.

"I think that would be for the best," Hiccup said flatly.

"Dad-no…" Hanna began but he shook his head, kissing the crown of her head. "Astrid…" But though her heart was breaking, she walked past the little girl, then paused and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Bye bye, honey," she said and headed upstairs to collect her things.

"You know you're a complete muttonhead?" Ruff asked him as he sighed and hugged his daughter.

"How can I trust her if she lies to me?" he said quietly.

"How can you not?" Ruff asked and then she sighed. "Sorry, Terror. I guess it's just you and your Dad once more…" But Hanna began to squirm and fight against Hiccup's protective arms as there was the sounds of footsteps and the sounds of the door opening.

"No!" she shouted as the door slammed closed and the others all shared worried glances. Hiccup's face was stricken as she fought against him, her eyes swimming with tears. "No! It's not fair. Astrid made sure I was safe. It-it was almost like having a Mom again and now you make her go away and I don't understand why. I hate you. I HATE YOU! I want Astrid back! _Astrid?_ ASTRID!"


	10. 10: A Second Chance

**Ten: A Second Chance**

Standing on the front drive, Astrid blinked. She had just taken the time to grab her purse and coat but not much more and now she was out in the cold rainy afternoon with no car and no means of getting home. She was still stunned that things had gone sideways so swiftly, that she had managed to get her dream job and be thrown out of it just as fast for doing what she felt was right.

She sighed then pulled her hood up. It wasn't fair-there was no way it could be fair-but in the end, it was Hiccup's decision and if he felt he couldn't trust her, he had made the only call he felt he could live with. And Hanna's screams had really torn at her heart, almost making her want to turn round and storm back in to stand her corner. But now the screams had stopped and she assumed that the little girl was crying in her father's arms and she would probably never see her again. And that was painful as well. Dejected, she trudged down the drive and headed for the road back towards town, before fumbling out her phone and thumbing a number she had only recently stored.

"Black Sheep Taxis?" she said miserably as she hit the sidewalk and headed towards town. Her knee was twinging unexpectedly in the cold but she needed to keep moving because stopping would only encourage the joint to painfully seize up. "This is Astrid Hofferson. I need a ride…"

oOo

"I hate you…" Hanna mumbled between sobs, her face buried in her father's shoulder. "Why did you make Astrid leave? Isn't that what Snotlout and the bad lady wanted?"

"The Terror has a point…" Fishlegs commented from his seat on the far side of the table. Catching Hiccup's look, he gulped. "And…I'm shutting up now…"

"Me too," Snotlout said, his tone chastened. The twins looked up from where they were slathering uncooked burgers in extra extra extra extra hot sauce before putting them in to cook.

"I'm not," Ruff said bluntly, dropping a handful of chopped chillis on top of the chicken then giving Tuff a thumbs up. "Look-what did Astrid do?"

"She didn't tell me she pinned the social worker against the wall," Hiccup said stubbornly, still hugging his sobbing daughter. "And doing that with that woman will probably get a full investigation started against me and…"

"Sounds to me she made a formal complaint against the woman," Tuff added, closing the oven door and washing his hands. "Meaning she can't make any retaliatory move…because it would be clearly seen _as_ a retaliatory move. And that would be incredibly easy to rebuff as a revenge claim, making her burden of proof massively higher than it had been. In one encounter, Astrid made that woman realise that there is someone here not crippled by losing Heather who can step in, keep her in check and will make her walk back over that line she's crossed for so long."

There was another shocked silence, broken only by Snotlout slurping his third beer.

"Wow," he said. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought. That made sense."

"Yes, it did," Fishlegs said. "Look, I'm not condoning lying to you-but do you really want to know everything that happens every single minute you're not here?"

"I needed to know about this…" Hiccup said stubbornly. Ruff folded her arms.

"Then I should probably tell you we broke that ugly fruit bowl Heather loved but you hated and haven't even noticed was gone because Hanna wanted a hard hat for playing Dragon War…"

"You played Dragon War with her and didn't call me?" Tuff asked, outraged. Winking, Ruff nodded.

"And the Terror is much better at it than you," she told him smugly. There was a very small sniff.

"'m the dragon masteress," Hanna mumbled from Hiccup's lap.

"But she could get hurt!" Hiccup protested.

"She's already hurt!" Fishlegs told him shortly. "She's hurt because she lost her Mom and now because she lost the Nanny she was beginning to like."

"And you have lost someone who could really help you," Ruff told him with a scowl. "Look-there's plenty happens that involves the Terror and me that we don't tell you. Or do you not trust me?"

"Trick question!" Tuff whispered loudly. "Don't answer that!"

"Maybe you want to fit surveillance cameras and watch the Terror 24/7?" Ruff scoffed. Tuff facepalmed.

"Don't suggest that!" he groaned.

"You are NOT really considering that!" Fishlegs told him and sighed. "Hiccup, you are one of my best friends but that would be weird and creepy and probably would be worthy of Family Services getting involved."

"But…"

"Look-Astrid made a mistake-probably because she could see how completely stressed you are by everything," the husky man continued. "And she is a new Nanny. This is her actual first Nanny job. She's human. But did Hanna come to harm? No. Did she protect her when a stranger pushed past her and headed straight for a small child? Yes. Have you overreacted? Yes."

"You let evil Aunt Gerda's Snotbomb totally achieve its desired result," Tuff told him bluntly, exploring the salad and munching a piece of cabbage.

"Yeah…" Snotlout said, crushing his beer can and then blinking. "What? Who're you calling a Snotbomb? Though…that is sort of gross and awesome at the same time… I like it!"

"She literally was the only appointable Nanny on the whole of Berk," Fishlegs continued. "I mean, unless you want Bertha the dictator or Brandy the gold-digger Barbie or even Stella Limberwhatever the crazed vegan naked-child-running-in-the-snow no dolls man-hater…"

"You forgot Gothi," Hiccup mumbled.

"She'd hit you over the head with her staff and tell you that you were a muttonhead," Ruff told him. Hanna looked up, her eyes red and still pouting.

"You _are_ a mutt-on-head, Dad," she said carefully. "Why can't you say sorry to Astrid?"

"Because she was in the wrong," Hiccup said.

"Then why can't she say sorry?" Hanna asked.

"Because your Dad fired her," Ruff told her.

"Then unfire her!" Hanna told him grumpily. "Then she can say sorry and we can have the sausages and corn before Unca Snot eats them all." Snotlout rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of bread, proceeding to butter it then slather it in mayonnaise and ketchup before starting to eat it.

"Look, I am the biggest muttonhead here and even I can see you over-reacted," he said, chewing. "I may have stirred things up a bit but you went berserk…and not in a Heather coming originally from Berserker Island way."

"Snot…"

"Look-you aren't perfect and I know Heather never told you everything," Snotlout continued. "I mean, when you were in that huge important contract meeting with Murderous Inc, Hanna fell down and knocked herself unconscious. Heather freaked and called me to drive her to the hospital. She was checked out and we took her home-and I know that she never told you…"

"She was Hanna's Mom," Hiccup argued. "That doesn't count…"

"Look…did Astrid mention that the social worker had called round or not?" Ruff asked directly and slowly, Hiccup nodded.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But what?" Ruff challenged her. "She told you the woman came round. She didn't go into detail that she protected the child and made a complaint against the woman because she broke a host of rules and invaded your home. You need to talk to Astrid before it's too late." Hiccup groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"But I don't have any idea where she lives…" he mumbled.

"Twelve, Nadder Place," Ruff said promptly. "I drove her home, remember? If you cut through Hamish Park, you can get there before her…"

"But what can I say to her?" Hiccup protested.

"I'm not going to apologise for you," Ruff said. "And I know the words will be in there-because you are a decent guy, even though you sometimes forget it…muttonhead! But we'll look after the Terror while you dash off-and Fish is here so she'll be fine!"

"Why am I always the sensible one?" Fishlegs protested. Instantly, the female twin turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Because you are sensible and responsible and kind and practical and I love you for it, you big husky snookums!" she said and kissed him on the nose. Blushing, Fishlegs kissed her back.

"Okay, now I am completely grossed out-right, Terror?" Snotlout asked as Hanna pulled a face.

"Burgers are ready!" Tuff announced, pulling them out and carefully pilling two and the sauce into a burger bun and handing it to Snotlout. "There you go, my man-that'll put hairs on your chest."

"Hey! I already have hairs on my chest…"

"Then I really wouldn't eat that…" Tuff told him as he took a huge bite. "Oops. I did warn you…" There was a pause as he chewed and swallowed-and then he went bright red, his eyes widening and sweat visibly beading his brow.

"AAAAAGH!" he yelled, trying to scrape any remaining sauce off his tongue. "What the Helheim was on that burger!"

"Hey-kid listening!" Ruff reminded him with a big grin on her face. Hanna giggled. Snotlout leapt up and stuck his head under the faucet, then turned it on full.

"My mou' i' on fi'…" he mumbled, trying to scrub his tongue using the scourer and cool it down with cold water simultaneously. Shaking his head, Hiccup got up and kissed Hanna's head.

"No burgers!" he said sternly but Tuff was grinning.

"I had three 'specials' for Snotman and the rest are fit for for human consumption…but I have got very very very bland sausages in for the Terror here," he assured his friend. "Go. Do the racing after the girl thing-and then we hopefully can all have dessert together…" Nodding, Hiccup sped out, grabbing his keys and jacket and racing for his car.

It was raining hard with sleet mixed in and the roads were quiet. Instantly, he felt guilty that he had effectively driven Astrid out into the horrible weather when he knew that she didn't have a car or any means of transport of her own. Hands tightening on the wheel, he dropped his foot and sped down into town, through the expanse of Hamish Park and then up into the slightly less expensive area where Nadder Place was located. There was a large spruce tree at the end of the street and the road was jammed with cars. Cursing under his breath, Hiccup managed to park directly under the tree, which promptly dropped a load of pine needles on his hood followed by a huge splattery bird poop from an especially fat pigeon.

Sighing, Hiccup dived out into the monsoon and was instantly soaked as he had to run almost the entire length of the street to reach number twelve. And then, hunched as much as he could under the tiny porch, he rang the bell.

There was a long pause and he could hear the sounds of voices talking and music playing. Frowning, he wondered if he had actually arrived at the right place-but as he reached for the bell once more, he could hear steps approach and the door opened to reveal a young lad of maybe fourteen or fifteen, already Hiccup's height and very blonde, with wide blue eyes that echoed Astrid's closely.

"Yeah?" the boy asked, looking suspicious. Hiccup straightened up and rain ran down his neck.

"Can I see Astrid please?" he asked. The boy scowled.

"She's not here," he said. Hiccup sagged.

"Please-I really need to talk to her. I made a mistake and I need to make it right," he protested.

"She's not here," the boy said.

"Look-if she isn't here, she's out in this weather," Hiccup said worriedly, rain running down his face. "She could be soaked or frozen or hurt or anything. And that would all be my fault. Could you at least check?"

"She's not here," the boy repeated as a large man with a full beard and exactly the same blue eyes poked his head round the corner. The boy folded his arms.

"Please…just tell her I called, can you?" Hiccup asked, defeatedly. "My name is Hiccup Haddock…"

"She's not…"

"Lars," the older man said. "She is here and safe, Mr Haddock-but I don't think she wants to speak to you. She looked pretty upset when she arrived." Hiccup sagged.

"I know," he sighed. "I overreacted and I really need to speak to her to see if there is any way I can put this right." And then he glanced up, seeing more heads poking round the corner. "But I see I've chosen a bad time. Sorry to interrupt your gathering, Mr Hofferson. I-I'll just go now. But please…could you tell her I came…"

"You can tell me yourself," Astrid said from the top of the stairs. "Dad, Lars-it's okay. I can handle this." The boy glared at Hiccup.

"You upset my sister," he said shortly. "You upset her again and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Lars…" the older man said, coming forward and grasping the boy's shoulder. "Come in, Mr Haddock. Shoes off please. Lars-could you fetch Mr Haddock a glass of punch and a hot dog while I take his coat." Lars scowled but vanished back to where the faces had withdrawn as Hiccup handed over his soggy jacket and carefully removed his soaked boots, frowning as he stood in one stockinged foot and one prosthetic foot. Mr Hofferson stared at him and then handed over the glass of reddish liquid with floating orange and apple slices and plate carrying a wonky hot dog that his son brought.

"Thanks," Hiccup said in an embarrassed voice. Halvard Hofferson frowned at him.

"If my daughter asks you to leave, you will leave-or I will throw you out," he said. "Is that clear?" Hiccup nodded absently.

"Actually, she could throw me out without any help at all," he admitted as Halvard's eyes widened and a small smile lifted his lips.

"That's my daughter," he admitted then gestured towards the stairs. "If you need us, Astrid, just call. There are twelve Hoffersons here all ready to rush to your aid."

"Thanks, Dad," Astrid said from the top of the stairs, her arms folded and eyes wary. "But I'll be fine." Hiccup carefully rested his glass on the plate and then grasped the bannister as he carefully walked up the polished wooden stairs. Astrid turned and walked to her room, sitting cross-legged on the bed and gesturing the chair. Resting his meal on the desk beside him, Hiccup ran his hands through his sodden hair and then looked up.

"You have a scary family," he said. She nodded, her expression neutral.

"They all care for me and love me," she said flatly. He nodded.

"While my only surviving family arrives causing trouble or apparently tries to have my only child taken off me," he replied carefully. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should have told you everything. I mean, I did tell you that she came and tried to force entry but I should have told you that I had to restrain her and that I made a formal complaint…which I am still waiting for news of, by the way…" He nodded.

"Yes, you should," he admitted. "But the others have told me about a dozen different ways that I was a muttonhead and overreacted. Well, between attempting to poison Snot."

"You may have been…but I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I never meant for you to feel you couldn't trust me. I-I just wanted to protect you and Hanna from that vile woman. I mean…there is something seriously wrong with her because she is convinced there is something wrong with you and that you are an unfit father. Even though nothing I have seen makes that seem likely." Hiccup sighed and took a sip of the punch.

"She's a Jorgenson," he revealed. "I mean, my Mom was as well-she was Snotlout's Dad's sister. From what I vaguely remember, Gerda is a much older half-sister who hated that her father remarried when her Mom died and loathed her half-siblings. For some reason, she never had kids either."

"Must be her winning personality," Astrid commented dryly.

"I am sorry for overreacting," Hiccup said, the words tumbling out. "And you were right. I am stressed. All the time. Anything with Hanna…and all I can see is Heather dying and my promise to her after she went that I would look after Hanna…and then I imagine Hanna is sick or hurt or lost or taken away and that I have failed her and that I'll be all alone and a failure and that she will hate me and…"

"Hiccup!" Astrid said, suddenly at his side, crouching down and holding his hand. His voice stuttered to a halt. "You really are very stressed..and it does sound like you need counselling…"

"Yeah-Family Services said that as well…" he grumbled, looking ashamed. "But I shouldn't need to be helped. I mean, I'm a Haddock, a descendent of Vikings and…"

"And you're a human being who has lost the wife he loved suddenly and shockingly," Astrid said. His eyes widened. "I asked Ruff. Not details but a very brief outline. And no one who has lost someone they really loved so abruptly and is then terrified about losing their child and stressed at work should feel they have to cope alone." She sighed. "Look, I was the same. When I had my second injury and lost my career, I was really down. And I wasn't coping, no matter how stubborn I was and how proud I was that I could cope on my own. A friend talked me into counselling and it helped. Really helped. It doesn't put right the things you have lost but it helps you see a way through, a way of coping with and rationalising the losses and tools to help you work through the next steps moving on."

"Not really finding it helping me that much," Hiccup mumbled. She squeezed his hand again and he squeezed back finding the contact very comforting.

"Maybe you haven't got the right counsellor," she suggested. "Not everyone is the right fit. Maybe you need a different one." His eyes widened. "Just a suggestion. None of my business really. Sorry…" He stared at the floor once more.

"No…it's a good suggestion…" he mumbled. She sighed.

"I really am sorry," she said. Then he swallowed.

"Look-I really really want you to come back and stay on…please?" he asked her, finally looking up. "I mean, Hanna loves you already and she said she hated me when you left and was crying for you…she's never called for anyone but me until today and I…it shook me. I never realised how quickly she could attach to someone…"

"That wasn't my intention," Astrid replied softly. "I…"

"No…it's a good thing," Hiccup admitted. "And it made me feel ashamed that maybe I was stifling her. You have done all sorts of things with her already that I don't or can't. And I don't want her to feel I have driven you away when I was just being stupid."

"I won't keep anything from you," she said honestly. "I really am sorry…"

"Me too," Hiccup admitted and then he took a deep breath. "Can we start again? Friends?" She nodded with a small smile.

"I would really like that," she admitted as Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your family gathering," he added but she gave a smile and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not," she told him. "My Mom planned this when she knew I was coming home. Without asking me."

"You should've said," Hiccup offered contritely. "I could have managed the get-together without you…"

"Helheim no!" Astrid cut in. "Can you imagine my entire family all asking me about my leg and my injury and my recovery and what I was doing now and wouldn't I rather work in Uncle Gorstag's typing pool or the family lumber business or some other nonsense. And they all pry pry pry and then don't listen and imagine they all know best and…I'm not like that, am I?" Hiccup was smiling now at her exasperation.

"No," he reassured her. "I mean, you do make suggestions but you don't tell anyone what to do. And you haven't pried at all…even though I know you saw my foot this morning." Astrid nodded.

"Well…I'm not in the job to look after your foot, just your daughter…" she admitted. "And if you want to tell me, you can. I mean, I am one of the few people who could understand...at least partly." And then she smiled. "But at least I don't have the worst leg in the house. For once."

"Rats. I was hoping it would work the other way around. For once…" Hiccup quipped and rose to his feet, a shy smile on his face as he offered her his hand. "Come back. Please?" She smiled and stood as well.

"Of course," she said. "And you can rely on me. I won't let you down again." Hiccup saw her smile and felt warmth burst in his chest.

"And I'll try not to let you down either," he promised. "Now shall we go back before Ruff and Tuff get Hanna a tattoo?" Astrid smiled.

"Hmm…if it says 'Jorgensons are all assholes' I wouldn't mind," she told him. "In fact, I may get one myself…" He smiled but pressed a hand dramatically over his heart.

"Oh. OH! You wound me!" Hiccup protested. "I'll have you know I am half Jorgenson!" Astrid chuckled.

"Oh no, Hiccup-you are definitely a Haddock," she told him. "Now let's go and rescue your daughter from the twins…"


	11. 11: Park Life

**Eleven: Park Life**

Hanna was overjoyed when a sodden Hiccup arrived back with Astrid, who had explained that all was well to her family and had left with the best wishes of a dozen Hoffersons. Astrid's father, brother, three uncles and a transvestite elderly aunt-who he assumed was the infamous Aunt Matlock-all threatened Hiccup with various harms if he upset her again and he was reassured that she came from such a close and loving family. Neither he nor Heather had much in the way of family so he was hoping that Astrid would be able to explain how it worked. Not that it would directly impact on Hanna, since she was shaping up to be an only child…

"ASTRID!" the little girl had yelled and impacted into her legs before she could even get her coat off. Resting her bag on the side-along with the chocolate gateau her Mom had insisted she bring with her-she scooped up the little girl and hugged her even as the little arms wound around her neck.

"Hey there, Hanna-miss me?" she asked as the little girl nodded excitedly.

"I've learned a new word. Mutt-on-head," she announced proudly. "It's what Daddy was. And Unca Snotlout. And probably Uncle Tuff sometimes…"

"Honey-that's not really a good word," Astrid said.

"And Uncle Tuff and Auntie Ruff tried to poison Unca Snot with a 'goddamned liquid acid burger with added chillis that will scorch all the hairs off your chest'. Can I have one please?"

"No way," Hiccup said firmly.

"Aww Dad…" Hanna whined. Astrid sighed.

"Hanna-I am sure you would be better with a hot dog and potato salad…and then, if you eat that, you can have chocolate cake."

"Not if Unca Snot gets to it first," the little girl said glumly but Astrid leaned close.

"Only people who eat their main course all up get chocolate cake," she whispered. "And that means that Snotlout will have to eat his evil poisoned burger with added chillis. And I don't think he can manage that."

"I heard that!" Snotlout called from the kitchen as the twins raced forward to hug Astrid. Ruff winked.

"I was so not going to be the only girl in the gang," she told Astrid. "And he is a muttonhead-he's just _our_ stressed anxious muttonhead…"

"Fault on both sides," Astrid said clearly. "But I think we understand each other now. Now could you please stop squashing Hanna so we can watch Snotlout try to eat your chilli laced burgers?" Ruff pulled back with a big grin.

"You see-I told you she was the right choice!" she told her twin smugly. Tuff nodded.

"Now let's see how red we can make Uncle Snotlout!" he said.

oOo

Sunday found them all in Hamish Park, the largest park in Berk, acres of lawns, flower beds, play areas and a boating lake as well as a stream and duck pond, some basketball and tennis courts and an ice rink for the winter. The day was cold but bright and Hanna, wrapped in pink anorak, pink hat, scarf and mittens with her Olaf backpack on and pink sparkling boots over her pink stripy tights, was bouncing up and down with excitement. She was chattering nineteen to the dozen and getting Hiccup and Astrid to swing her between them.

Hiccup was happier, out with his daughter and Astrid, who was the same sort of calm and controlled presence that Heather had provided. On his own, he knew he tended to brood and get obsessed-and that, coupled with his natural anxiety and even greater fears about losing his daughter had meant he hadn't really been enjoying any outings since he lost Heather. Until now. And even the twins had volunteered to meet them in the Park-with Fishlegs, of course, whom Ruff would never leave out of anything. They had promised to bring a few snacks but all of them had heavily hinted that there were a few eating places in the Park where they could sit down in the warm and relax.

Astrid allowed Hanna to drag them to the play area and quickly made it to the swings, where she wanted to be pushed. Making sure she was safely in, the blonde carefully pushed her high enough-but nowhere near where she could be, or where she could harm herself. But her squeals of delight had Hiccup grinning at her excitement, wisps of her dark hair escaping from her little braid as she swung back and forth, desperately swinging her legs to try to go higher. Of course, she wasn't heavy or coordinated enough to accelerate-yet-but Hiccup suspected she would end up as fearless as Heather and he had been-before they had become parents.

Quietly, he settled on a small climbing frame in the otherwise-deserted play area and pulled out his pencil and sketch book. He often sketched Hanna and Heather, when she had been alive, because he had always been artistic and had drawn for as long as he could remember. It was an action as normal to him as breathing and one of the few activities that allowed him to relax and feel as if everything was normal once more. And as his pencil moved, her realised he was drawing Astrid, the graphite outlining the shape of her face, the way her nose wrinkled slightly as she concentrated, the poise in her stance as she carefully pushed her daughter, the way her lips curled slightly at her laughter.

And then Hanna was there, talking at top speed and telling him exactly what she had been doing right before his eyes. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and then he watched her race off and start determinedly climbing up the slide so she could speed down. As he watched, Astrid gave him a small smile and walked over as Hanna shot down the long metal side and then raced back to climb up again.

"Daddy! Look at me!" she called and Hiccup stuffed his pad back into his pocket, then pulled his phone out and walked forward, snapping images of his excited daughter fearlessly clambering up the ladder and zooming down the slide. Astrid stood close by, watching carefully-until a group of three slightly older boys came up and shoved Hanna to the ground as she came off the slide. Hiccup tensed as Hanna began to sniff.

"Yeah, cry baby!" one sneered. Hanna tried to get up but they shoved her to the floor once more.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" another chanted. Hanna gave a little sob.

"Please…get off…" she said in a small voice, trying to get up again. This time they shoved her to the ground more violently and she gave a small cry as she sprawled onto her hands and knees. They closed around her.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" One of them prodded her with his foot and she began to cry as they leaned even closer. "Baby! Baby! Baby!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Astrid's wrathful voice roared in their ears and they looked up to see her inches from them. Eyes widening, they backed up as she elbowed through them and scooped Hanna up. Her gaze was disgusted. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, picking on a smaller child and trying to make her cry. What is wrong with you?"

The boys backed up, shocked at her anger.

"We're gonna tell our Dad!" one told her defiantly. She took a menacing step towards him and he backed up swiftly.

"Not so much fun when someone bigger than you is being mean, is it?" she asked them, her tone firm but more controlled. The defiant boy took a quick breath.

"We're telling our Dad!" he shouted as they ran off. Astrid shook her head and peered into Hanna's damp face.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked gently as the little girl buried her face in her shoulder.

"M'leg hurts," she said mumbled as Astrid peered down and saw the knee of her tights torn and a little blood soaking into the material from the scrape.

"I'll clean that up and we can make that better," she promised as Hanna buried her face once more.

"Don' wanna play here any more…" she mumbled.

"Oh honey-you don't have to be scared just because some bad people were here once," she reassured her.

"Want Daddy," Hanna mumbled as Astrid hugged her. Hiccup appeared at her side and gently stroked her hair.

"Here, Princess," he murmured as Astrid handed her over. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Those boys were mean," she mumbled. "Don' wanna play on the slide any more…"

"Hey! You!" A gruff male voice was approaching and Astrid looked up as an overweight man with slicked back blonde hair, rather scruffy stubble and mean blue eyes approached, the three trouble-making boys at his side. Confidently, Astrid turned to face the man as Hiccup tightened his arms around the little girl.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked. The man advanced to far too close, glaring into her face.

"What're you doing, telling off my boys?" he spat. Astrid stared into his eyes and smelled mead on his breath.

"I had to push them off my little girl here, who they had pushed over-three times-and were bullying her," she said firmly. The man glanced at them.

"Your fault for having a weak kid," he sneered. Hiccup tensed and his eyes narrowed. He had been bullied as a child and a teen for being small-just as Hanna was-and the implication infuriated him. But Astrid stepped in first.

"She's four and alone-your boys are what-ten, eleven? And there are three of them," Astrid countered. "That is bullying. It's disgusting and a horrible example. And that you condone it is disgusting as well."

"Hey-this Berk, the land of Vikings!" the man sneered. "And Vikings are strong and brave…not…pathetic little runts!"

"Vikings are also honourable and courageous," Astrid told him. "And it really doesn't show any courage in ganging up on one very little girl. It's more an act of cowardice!" The man went puce.

"You've got a right mouth on you, blondie!" the man leered. "You calling my kids cowards?" Astrid gave him a contemptuous look.

"All bullies are cowards," she said shortly. "And people who protect and condone bullies are just as cowardly and pathetic."

"My boys wasn't bullying anyone," the man retorted. "They was playing and then you and your brat came and pushed them off the slide…"

"That wasn't what happened," Hiccup said flatly. "Hanna was the only one playing on the slide and they surrounded her and pushed her to the ground."

"What's it to do with you, skinny?" the man scoffed. Hiccup gave a thin smile.

"Well, I was filming the whole thing so maybe you want to speak to your boys about lying as well as bullying," he added sharply. The drunken man opened his mouth-and then paused. It was clear, no matter how drunk he was, that he realised the story he had been told was different to what he was hearing. And he was now facing two determined looking adults rather than one lone woman.

"That's not your business!" he sneered and grabbed the anorak of the nearest boy, hauling him off as he walked away, the others following. "You should have stood up to that nosy bitch! And I've told you before that you need to pick one without a parent around…"

"Never a social worker around when they could actually be useful," Astrid sighed.

"Another fine example of Berkian parenting," Hiccup agreed. Hanna peeked out from where she had been hiding her face.

"Why was that man angry, Daddy?" she asked. Hiccup kissed her head.

"Because he is a nasty man," he sighed. "And he has drunk a little too much mead."

"Like Unca Gobber on Snoggletog?" Hanna asked with a frown. Hiccup sighed.

"Maybe…but Unca Gobber is a nice man anyway so he stays nice," he explained. "When mean people drink too much, it makes them meaner."

"Are you a mean person, Daddy? Will you go all mean when you drink?" Hanna asked worriedly but Hiccup shook his head.

"I am a complete lightweight, Princess," he explained. "When I drink…which is very rarely…I just go all soppy. It's a bit embarrassing." Astrid chuckled.

"Now I want to see that…" she commented but he shrugged.

"No opportunities when you're a single parent on your own with a small child," he pointed out.

"You've got me now," she reminded him and he shook his head.

"Actually, it really is too embarrassing," he admitted. "I think Hanna has had enough. Shall we get a coffee?"

"I think that may be a good idea," Astrid admitted. "And I need to clean Hanna's knee anyway." Smiling, Hiccup fell in step beside her, Hanna still in his arms as they headed to the nearest eatery, 'Sven's Cafe'. The sun had come out and the park was filling up-but as they crossed through a grassy area, a soccer ball sailed through the air, directly at Hiccup. In an instant, Astrid pushed him aside and chested the ball down, catching in on her foot and keeping it up for a couple of kicks as she scanned where it came from.

Unsurprisingly, it was a group of boys including the three troublemakers. One of the others, a tall boy of maybe thirteen or fourteen, walked towards her, his arms outstretched.

"Can we have our ball back?" he asked insolently.

"Isn't there something you want to say?" Astrid asked, catching the ball deftly. "Maybe 'sorry' for almost striking us? Or 'please' can you have your ball back?"

"Don't need to now you've said it," the boy told her. Astrid sighed.

"I see standards have really dropped in Berk since I left," she commented. "Okay-you can have your ball back if you can get it off me before I score." The boy gave a smug smile.

"Piece of cake," he scoffed. "You're only a girl…" Hiccup winced as Astrid's expression hardened.

"Your funeral," he murmured as Hanna looked up.

"Don't they knew she is awesome?" she whispered loudly.

"Apparently not," Hiccup said with a smile. "And they have no clue who she is." Astrid looked up as she dropped the ball and rested her foot on it, noting the position of the boys, all looking smug and over-confident. In an instant, she was dribbling forward slowly, allowing them to come forward-and then she accelerated, zigzagging through them as they appeared frozen. Skilfully, she nutmegged two boys, passed forward to herself, spun a Cruyff turn round the last defender-a stocky boy who deliberately tried to bodycheck her and knock her down-and then she put her foot through the ball, scorching a perfectly weighted shot past the keeper.

There was a shocked silence and then the watching parents all started cheering, astonished and amazed by the performance. The boys were all standing, open-mouthed as all their assumptions were exploded. Astrid gave a grin and flicked her braid over her shoulder, then walked back to Hiccup.

"Couldn't resist it, huh?" Hiccup teased her as she gave a broad grin.

"Sometimes…no," she admitted. "And boy, that felt good." He glanced over to the Dads, who were all talking excitedly, pointing and explaining to their boys what just happened.

"I think some of them recognised you, at least," he told her. "And maybe they realise that some girls can play soccer as well." She fell in step alongside him, high-fiving Hanna's proffered hand.

"Now I definitely need that coffee," she said.


	12. 12: I'm Okay

**Twelve: I'm okay.**

Monday saw Hiccup once again at his grief counsellor's office, sitting self consciously in his chair and picking at a loose thread on his cuff as Anders looked at him.

"How are you?" he asked, seeing Hiccup looking less stressed than usual, though still unhappy. The auburn-haired man looked up.

"I'm okay," he said quietly. Anders paused and when nothing was forthcoming, he sighed.

"How has the week been?" he asked kindly as Hiccup shrugged.

"It's been okay," he said and counsellor bit his tongue waiting for the continuation. "I took your advice. I've got a Nanny now." Anders tilted his head.

"Oh?"

"She started on Friday," Hiccup revealed. "I mean, it was kind of a relief to have someone who could collect Hanna for once-well, without being half scared what Ruff would get up to. Don't get me wrong-she's a good person, but she is very free-spirited and she gets on really well with Hanna because I think she's about four as well…." Anders smiled. He had heard about Ruffnut several times and knew that Hiccup was very fond of the woman. "But the Nanny collected Hanna and made sure she ate and was safe."

"How is it, having a new person around?"

Hiccup paused.

"Strange," he admitted. "I mean, when I woke on Saturday, I thought something had happened to Hanna because I couldn't hear her trying to be quiet and instead she really was quiet. And then I raced down like an idiot, thinking she was ill and instead, she was in the kitchen with Astrid having something to eat and drawing. And I felt like a total muttonhead…"

"Well, it has only been you and Hanna since you lost Heather," Anders said quietly as Hiccup nodded absently.

"I mean, it was amazing on Friday night to have someone to talk to, an adult here rather than being on my own with my memories and a small child asleep upstairs…but at the same time, it felt very strange…"

"How?"

"Well, I was there with another woman, talking to her…and though it was amazing to not be alone with my memories, it also felt…wrong?"

"Why would it be wrong?" Anders asked him. Hiccup clasped his hands.

"Because Heather only died nine months ago and I shouldn't be happy," he said as the counsellor's eyes widened.

"Hiccup-we've spoken of this before," he said kindly. "You have every right to be happy." But Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I don't," he said stubbornly. "I mean, the fact that Heather is dead is my fault."

"I thought that she died as a complication of early pregnancy," Anders prompted but Hiccup gave a bitter smile.

"Well, when you think about it, that was definitely my fault," he reminded the other man. "It takes two to make a baby…"

"Precisely-two people," Anders told him calmly. "You and Heather. And there are ways to stop having a baby, if you wish. So how did you feel when you found out you were expecting a baby?" Hiccup's lips lifted in a small, nostalgic smile.

"We were overjoyed," he admitted. "I mean, we had thought that maybe we couldn't have a second. Heather caught for Hanna so easily…but then nothing happened. I mean, Hanna was a difficult birth and maybe it was Freya telling us that we should be grateful with what we had. But then it happened and Heather…her eyes were glowing with happiness and at that moment, I thought my life as complete." And then Hiccup bowed his head. "But it didn't last."

Anders quietly listened. He had never heard Hiccup open up this much and he wondered if having some stability, someone new in his home, was allowing him to consider what he had lost-and what he still had.

"She was about eight weeks when she said she wasn't feeling well," Hiccup explained. "We both thought it was just hormones-she had felt completely exhausted and sick and faint with Hanna. So I offered to stay or get the twins to come round but she smiled and said it was okay. She just wanted to get some rest while Hanna was in Nursery." And then his face fell. "I said goodbye to her. I said 'Love you' before I left. I never spoke to her again."

He sat forward, his hands clasped and eyes stricken.

"Go on."

"I got a panicked phone call from the Nursery half an hour after pick-up time that Hanna hadn't been collected. So I went straight there and then took her home-one of the benefits of owning your own company, I guess. And when we got home, I expected to find Heather asleep…but she was collapsed on the floor, her breathing harsh and her skin burning with fever. I called an ambulance and arranged for Ruff to have Hanna as I went to the hospital after my wife. She was admitted straight to Intensive Care, critically ill. The doctors told me that she had sepsis, a life-threatening infection. Apparently the pregnancy had weakened her immune system and made her vulnerable, As I sat there at her side, she miscarried. But it didn't help and she grew sicker and sicker, her blood pressure dropped and her heart stopped and they couldn't get her back. I watched her die. I watched her die."

His voice cracked and he covered his face with his hands, sobbing quietly as he recalled the images that haunted his nightmares. Finally, he calmed, feeling exhausted and weary.

"Sorry," he said but Anders poured him a glass of water.

"I am a counsellor. You come here and talk over whatever you want," he reminded Hiccup. Palming his face dry, the widower sighed.

"You know, Astrid said I needed counselling," Hiccup admitted wryly.

"The Nanny?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah-she's only known me for a couple of days and she can already tell," he confirmed. "She said she had found that counselling helped. It didn't take away the pain but helped come to terms with the loss."

"That is my job," Anders confirmed with a smile. "She sounds like a smart woman."

"She is," Hiccup said with a small smile. "Smart and beautiful and determined. I mean, she was the last to apply, just on the deadline date. I suspected her of being some kind of psychopath who would want me buried under the patio. If we had a patio. Which we don't, by the way. But in reality, she was the only one who was appointable. The others were…terrible. I mean Gothi applied."

"The Town Elder? Oh, she applies for everything. I shocked you even interviewed her-she never expects to be interviewed, you know…"

"I know _now_," Hiccup grumbled. "Of course, no one told me I was allowed not to interview her…" Anders sniggered.

"She applied for my secretary, a post which requires you to answer the phone and chat amiably to nervous clients," he revealed. "Of course, she is mute which makes her wholly unsuitable. Though I did see her to explain in person why I couldn't appoint her. She hit me on the head with that walking stick of hers and told me I was a muttonhead for even interviewing her…well, she wrote that down…"

"Sounds familiar…" Hiccup commented. "And then there was the gold-digger, Brandy, who was after my non-existent wealth and the post of 'Hiccup's wife' which was not on offer and probably never will be." Anders said nothing, filing the words for later. "And then there was Stella. Gods, she was insane!"

"How so?"

"No dolls, no toilet training, rabidly anti-men, vegan, wants not to force clothes on fragile little minds…"

"Does she know this is Berk? An island with a fifth season which is basically even-worse-winter? Where you freeze to death if you're outside at all, let alone naked?" Anders asked in surprise.

"Apparently not," Hiccup confirmed dryly. "She considers me an unfit person because I'm male, I eat meat, I allow Hanna to have the dolls she loves and I wasn't keen on her programme of chanting and visualisation to help Hanna get over her mother…"

"Oh my goodness," Anders commented, wincing.

"And then there was Miss Trunchbull…sorry, Bertha…" Hiccup continued.

"I think I can see where this is going…" Anders commented.

"And you'd be correct," Hiccup confirmed. "Absolute dictator. Hanna would be demanding the 'bad lady' was sent away within one day. As if asking Hanna to eat porridge with salt and meat with boiled vegetables would in any way work." Then he shrugged. "Though Astrid has already got her eating things that I never imagined I would see her try…" Anders smiled.

"I take it Astrid was the appointable one?" he checked, mentally counting the number of times Hiccup had mentioned her already. Reaching a number that was higher than anyone else he had mentioned in any of his sessions except Heather, he was unsurprised when Hiccup smiled.

"I mean, she cooks like a goddess, she looks like a goddess and she is smart and fierce and clever and funny and…" He sighed. "And I already like having her around." And then his face fell.

"And that's a problem?" Anders asked and Hiccup nodded.

"It's only been nine months since Heather died and…well, what must you think of me, moving another woman in already?" he asked in a voice filled with self-loathing.

"I think you're a widowed father who has employed a Nanny," Anders told him calmly. "You're struggling. Hiccup-but wise enough to listen to suggestions and have acted to make sure your child and you get the help you need."

"But I shouldn't need help," Hiccup argued, his eyes dark with hurt. "I'm a Viking!"

"You're human," Anders argued gently. "And you're hurting. You shouldn't feel guilty that you have taken steps to make sure that you can cope."

"But what if I get used to having Astrid there?" Hiccup asked wildly. "What if Heather thinks I am forgetting her?"

"I am sure she would never…"

"I mean, I am sure she is looking down on me and disappointed that I am already acting like I've moved on," Hiccup said stubbornly.

"Apart from the fact that you clearly aren't and are pathologically afraid of moving out of your pit of grief and despair? Hiccup, from what you have told me, Heather loved you and would want you to be happy," Anders told him gently.

"But I don't deserve to be!" Hiccup replied shortly.

"Everyone deserves happiness!"

"I don't. My wife is dead. And I told her that she was the love of my life, that I would never love anyone like her…" Hiccup said, his voice cracking. Ander shook his head.

"And you won't," he said. There was a pause and Hiccup looked up, his eyes shining with despair. "Because every love is unique. And one day, when you love again, that love will also be unique and it will not be like loving Heather-but it will be as real and valid as the love you and Heather shared."

"But what about Heather?" Hiccup asked, his voice vaguely hysterical. "I mean, she will be watching and she will think that I lied, that I have broken my vow to love her…"

"Till death do you part?" Anders checked. Hiccup shook his head.

"But it was meant to be forever!" he protested. "And I mean, what if I did fall in love again? What would happen to Heather? She would be waiting there for me in Valhalla and I turn up with another woman? When it wasn't her fault that she died? How-how is that fair-to either of them? I mean…I would be betraying her and I'm not sure I-I could ever do that and…" He covered his face and his breaths hitched raggedly. Anders sighed, gently resting a hand on a jerking shoulder.

"I cannot comment on your theological beliefs-that should be taken up with the Senior Priest of Odin," he said gently. "But consider this. If the Gods believe that there is such a thing as love and they allow you to fall in love again after you have lost a wife or husband or partner, then there is a reason for that. They wouldn't allow you to hurt one of the Honoured Dead or an innocent soul by your innocent actions in continuing to live after they were gone. So maybe there will be a way that your spirits can be together, happy and content." He smiled. "I am certain that interactions after you die are very different to those in the mortal world and that petty considerations and jealousies fade."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked hoarsely and Anders sighed.

"No one can be sure," he said honestly. "But that is the nature of Belief. You feel what is right, what is the truth that you understand and accept. And I suspect Belief is slightly different for everyone-including for Heather. But what I am certain about is that your wife Heather, the woman who loved you, wouldn't want you suffering and miserable for the rest of your life."

"I wish it had been me that had died," Hiccup muttered. Anders sighed, because this came up every time, though he was never concerned that Hiccup would ever act on his words. His daughter was a powerful anchor to life.

"Survivor guilt is a terrible thing but is incredibly common when one partner dies and the other survives," he said calmly and repeated the question he asked every time. "But what do you have to live for?"

Hiccup clasped his hands tightly, his knuckles white against his skin. He was bowed forward, his elbows resting on his knees and eyes focussed on the opposite wall.

"Hanna," he said automatically.

"And…?"

"My friends would be pretty gutted if I died. And the business would fail, which would really affect Fishlegs and the other employees. And I guess my cousin may feel a bit sad. A very small bit…"

"Good…"

"And I would be letting Astrid down by ruining her first job…" Hiccup murmured absently. Anders blinked.

"Interesting," he commented as Hiccup looked up in shock.

"What?" he asked. Anders was smiling.

"That is the first new answer you have given me since we've been working together," the counsellor told him. Eyes widening, Hiccup froze..and then he nodded.

"Since she moved it, things have felt more…normal…" he admitted. "And she has lost a lot as well. I don't want to ruin her chance of moving on…"

"Or Hanna's life," Anders pressed as Hiccup inhaled sharply.

"I would never…" he began but Anders smiled.

"Hanna knows she lost her Mom," he reminded Hiccup. "And you will make sure she never forgets Heather. But she needs a female role model…and though I know your friend Ruff is a good person, she doesn't sound like a suitable role model for your child."

"Helheim, no-though I would never say it to Ruff's face," Hiccup admitted.

"I suspect she already knows," Anders told him. "How has she reacted to Astrid?" Hiccup smiled.

"I think she has already befriended her," he admitted. "I know she drove her home after Astrid met Hanna-and I am sure they had a talk along the way. Ruff is pretty direct so she will have satisfied herself that Astrid didn't mean me any harm-and I trust her verdict. She is pretty astute."

"Then maybe you should trust her judgement," Anders suggested. "You are almost talking about her as a friend already. See how your relationship-professionally and personally-develops." Hiccup shook his head immediately.

"She's my employee," Hiccup said instantly. "Any personal relationship would be wholly inappropriate…"

"A friendship is a personal relationship," Anders reminded him. "And many employees can become friends." Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe," he murmured. "But nothing more. I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

_You keep telling yourself that,_ Anders thought privately. _Because I think this Astrid has managed to crack that shield of grief you've wrapped yourself in…and that may mean you stand a chance of moving forward finally._

"One day, I think you will be," he said aloud. "All I ask is that you allow yourself to consider the possibility that one day, you can be happy. That you and Hanna deserve it." Opening his mouth to argue, Hiccup's shoulders slumped once more.

"Possibly," he conceded in an unconvinced voice. Then he checked his watch. "Thanks. That…helped." The counsellor sat back and smiled.

"You've made excellent progress today," he said as Hiccup rose, absently rubbed his face and frowned.

"All I did was talk," he admitted.

"And you were more honest, more open, than you have been in the last six months," he told Hiccup. "Grief is a normal thing, Hiccup. Everyone copes differently. Sometimes, people are able to rationalise, accept and move on. And for others, the reaction is so intense, so extreme, that it is incredibly difficult to overcome and it takes little steps, chipping away at the mountain, to start to move forward."

"And I've managed a little step?" Hiccup asked wryly. Anders nodded.

"More like a giant stride forwards," Anders told him. Hiccup mimed a small fist-pump.

"Go me," he said sarcastically. And then he smiled. "But thanks, Anders. That did help." The counsellor smiled.

"Same time next week?"

"I'll be there."


	13. 13: The Invitation

**Thirteen: The Invitation**

Astrid, Hiccup and Hanna settled into a routine that rapidly felt natural. Hanna woke early and usually found Astrid already up, making breakfast. When Hiccup woke, his daughter was already eating her insanely sugary breakfast cereal and was happy and relaxed while Astrid easily made him a breakfast of eggs and bacon, bagels with eggs or salmon or pastries. Waving his daughter off to school was strange and Hiccup kept feeling pangs of guilt though he insisted that he took her in at least one day a week. But once at work, he was reassured that Astrid would collect her and ensure she was cared for. And Astrid herself was happy because she was able to tailor what she did to what Hanna wanted. And she ensured that sneaked in among what she did were activities that enriched her charge as well.

So they visited the park and went on the slides again, so Hanna didn't have any hang-ups about them, despite her bad experience with the bullies, along with the swings. Hanna had insisted on ice cream, despite the cool weather, and Astrid had enjoyed the delight in her face at the sweet treat. And they had also visited the petting zoo, the city farm, Mulch's Sheep World, the Aviary and the Penguin Exchange. And Astrid had taken the little girl swimming twice a week and had been very keen to ensure she was able to swim well.

The parents at the school gate were less welcoming and looked at Astrid with suspicion. A number of them muttered whenever they saw her and she heard whispers that she was Hanna's Dad's new girlfriend. And it made her angry at the assumption and the subsequent savage gossip that he 'had barely waited for his wife's body to cool' before moving on. A large portion of her wanted to march up to the women and put them straight-but the part of her that had learned that anger was not the best, first resort had forced her to keep her eyes fixed on the door of the school waiting for the little shape to come streaking out, grinning and waving at her Nanny.

Two weeks after she started, Hanna raced out of the school, her coat not done up as usual and hair wispily escaping from the braid-as usual.

"Astrid! Astrid! Astrid!" she yelled, running towards the blonde. As usual, she waited for the little human missile to crash into her legs and for Astrid to bend down and be hugged.

"Heya Hanna-how was today?" she asked gently. The little girl grinned and waved a crumpled envelope, somehow smeared with jam and chocolate.

"It was awesome, Astrid!" she said happily, handing over the envelope. "We did painting and mine was _definitely_ the best because I didn't get green paint on my face like Halvard and I didn't spill the water like Olivia and I didn't get my paint outside the lines like everyone else. I got a gold star!" Astrid grinned at her enthusiasm.

"That was brilliant, Hanna," she said, opening the envelope which was addressed to "Hanna's Mom." She sighed: some people didn't think and she resolved to hide the envelope and just hand the invitation to Hiccup: the poor guy didn't need the additional pain of someone else's thoughtlessness.

"It's from Thorstein Badgerson," Hanna supplied helpfully, standing on tiptoes and looking at the brightly coloured invitation. "His birthday is on Friday and on Saturday his Mom wants everyone to go to the Paint Factory." Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she only sending out the invitation now?" she murmured. "It's Tuesday."

"Thor says his Mom has organ-ise-ational incomp-et-ence," Hanna said frowning. "I think he means she only remembered it was his birthday at the weekend and had to sort out his party yesterday…"

"Thor sounds like a bright boy," Astrid commented. Hanna nodded and allowed the woman to zip up her pink anorak.

"He always gets his sums right and is almost as quick as doing them as me," she said thoughtfully.

"And do you get yours sums right as well?" Astrid checked gently. Hanna nodded absently.

"Yeah, they're easy," she admitted. "I mean, Dad and Mom taught me to count and add when I was younger and Mrs Fanghook doesn't set sums anywhere as hard as Dad did. Mom used to tell him off but he was always careful to explain how to do them so I understood and could do them the next time. So I know how to do sums. I can do adding and taking away and some timesing and dividing as well! But Mrs Fanghook doesn't do that yet because Wartnut Thorston can't even add single figures properly yet."

"Everyone is different, honey," Astrid told her, as she pocketed the invitation and took Hanna's hand. "Wartnut just sounds like he needs a bit more practice. Maybe he doesn't have a Mommy and Daddy who taught him sums."

"He doesn't have a Daddy at all because he left," Hanna said easily, casting a sideways look at the scruffy blond boy who was chatting to his lanky blonde mother. She bore a passing resemblance to Ruffnut and Astrid guessed she was probably a relative. In the insular Berkian population, there were still significant extended families because Berkians always tended to end up back home.

"Well, you don't have a Mommy so that is something that you have in common," Astrid pointed out as they headed away from he school. Hanna pouted.

"He's one of the meanest kids in the class," she protested. "He was mean to me when Mom died and he always calls me a baby and teases me that I should want my Mommy."

"That isn't nice," Astrid murmured as Hanna's mittened hand closed on hers.

"He's going to be at Thor's party as well," she mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure that Thor's Mommy won't let people be mean at his party," Astrid assured her. "And it may be that your Daddy or I could come along to make sure you're okay." Hanna's face lit up.

"Could you? Both?" she asked suddenly. "That would be really nice…" Instantly regretting the words but unable to take them back, Astrid nodded.

"We'll check what your Daddy says first and then take it from there," she said honestly without agreeing anything. Hanna grinned and started pulling. "What is it, honey?" Astrid asked in amusement.

"We need to get home quicker so we can ask Daddy," Hanna told her as if it was obvious but Astrid had to try to smother a smile.

"Don't you want to go pet the yaks, Hanna?" she asked.

"Wanna ask Dad," Hanna pouted stubbornly. Sighing, Astrid stopped.

"He's still at work," she reminded the little girl. "Look, if we go see the yaks and draw him a nice picture, I'm sure he'll be really happy and much more likely to let you go to Thorstein's party." Hanna looked up, big green eyes wide and then she nodded.

"Okay," she conceded. "I want to see Mr Bucket, the yak with the bucket on his head anyway. He's funny…" Smiling, Astrid led the little girl away, casting a look at the other adults. Most of them had blanked her as usual and she wondered what would happen if she turned up at the party with Hanna. It would be an interesting afternoon.

oOo

"Daddy-can I go to Thor's party?" Hanna asked as soon as Hiccup entered through the door. He smiled at her excited voice and cast a look towards the kitchen to Astrid, who gave an apologetic shrug and fished the invitation out of her pocket. Swiftly, he put down his bag and shed his coat so he could hug the little girl and swing her up in his arms.

"Party, eh?" he smiled, tickling her. She squealed and fidgeted.

"No, Daddy. Agh!" she squeaked as she laughed and then flung her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy," she sighed. "Can I go to the party?"

"Saturday afternoon, 1pm," Astrid supplied helpfully. "It's at the Paint Factory."

"Not much notice," Hiccup commented.

"Thor said his Mommy has organ-ise-ational incomp-et-ence," Hanna told him proudly.

"More like the assumption that everyone will scrap their plans to allow their kids to come to the party-which most will, to be honest," Hiccup grumbled as he put Hanna down. "They do this every time."

"Oh?" Astrid asked, bringing him a cup of coffee and shepherding Hanna into the kitchen for tea. Nodding, Hiccup followed.

"Eirik Badgerson is the Finance Director of Viking Snacks," he explained. "The man is loaded and has to be incredibly organised-so there is no way they forgot Thor's birthday as no doubt they claimed. His wife doesn't work-she's the blonde barbie doll who spends all her time in the beautician's, the manicurist, the hairdresser, the pedicurist, the masseuse-and who is the most fiercely competitive mother on the island. Seriously. She will have planned everything to the last decimal point so everyone will be envious of what they've done for their little one. And anyway-you have to book six months ahead to get into the Paint Factory on a Saturday."

"Ah…" Astrid nodded, checking the oven and taking out the casserole dish. "I do know that Hanna kind of likes Thor. I think they're friends." Hiccup looked over at his daughter and she nodded.

"He's nice," she confirmed. "Can I go, Dad?" Hiccup nodded.

"Of course, Princess," he confirmed.

"Will you come?" Hanna persisted. Hiccup sighed.

"Of course," he said as Astrid dished up the delicious-smelling mutton stew and vegetables.

"And Astrid?" Hanna persisted as Astrid served the dumplings as well. Astrid sighed.

"If your Dad wants," she said. "Though I'm not sure they're extending the invitation to the hired help…" Hiccup frowned and looked up into her face. There was a slight edge to her voice that clued him in that the gossips hadn't been so kind to her.

"Maybe Astrid wants to spend time with her family?" he suggested but Hanna looked immediately upset.

"But we're her family!" she protested. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, Astrid?" She turned her pleading green eyes on the blonde and she sighed, serving Hiccup and herself before sitting down.

"Okay," she sighed. "I guess you want me to get the present?" Hanna nodded and speared her dumping on her knife, starting to nibble the edges. "What does he like?"

"Well, his Mommy and Daddy always get him cars and vans because he likes cars but I know he _really_ likes dragons," she whispered conspiratorially. Smiling, Astrid bisected her dumpling.

"I'll sort something out," she promised and began to eat. Savouring yet another excellent meal, Hiccup cast a look over at the woman and saw her look concerned. Astrid always seemed calm and in control-but there was a subtext there. From experience as the only male collecting a child, he knew that the women at the school gates were not the most welcoming to an outsider and ruthlessly gossiped about anyone who wasn't part of their 'yummy mummy' clique. And then she looked up, her blue eyes catching his careful inspection and he blushed.

"It will be okay," he whispered as Hanna still continued attacking her dumpling. "I'll protect you from the mean Mommies." She smiled back.

"But who's gonna protect you?" she replied softly as his eyes widened.

"Um…I was hoping maybe…you would?" he replied as she grinned.

"We'll see."

oOo

Saturday was very cold and clear, a proper Berk early winter day. The leaves were mostly fallen from the few deciduous trees and the world was rimed in sparkling white frost when Astrid threw open the curtains. Grabbing a swift shower, she sped downstairs, hearing no sounds from either father or daughter. Carefully, she wrapped the _Bumper Book of Dragons_ that she had bought Thorstein and rested the card on top for Hanna to sign. And then she went out to the yard and did a series of stretches, jogging and set out for a quick run. Wrapped up warm and breathing easily, she sped round a swift five mile circuit that she had been mapping out over the three weeks she had been with the little family, accelerating towards the end and satisfactorily beating her previous best time.

By the time she got back, Hanna was awake and quietly playing in her room with Anna and Elsa so when she quietly walked up the stairs, her knee aching a little from the exertion, the little girl grinned at her.

"Your face is all red," she told the blonde and Astrid gave a smile, stopping into her room and crouching by her.

"I've been running," she whispered. "It keeps me fit and helps my knee get better." Hanna nodded.

"I've got a poorly finger from where Wartnut bit it," she commented, lifting the finger with the little Frozen plaster on it. "If I run around, will it get better?" Astrid sighed.

"Not really," she admitted. "Do you want breakfast now?" Hanna nodded.

"Can I have crumpets?" she asked. "I want the butter and chocolate paste to go into all the little holes so when I bite I get oozy chocolate…" Chuckling, Astrid got to her feet, giving the briefest grimace as her knee twinged.

"I think we can allow that-provided you have some milk and juice as well," she said as Hanna grinned and jumped up, grabbing Olaf as well.

"Okay," she said happily and followed Astrid down the stairs.

When Hiccup emerged, Hanna was smeared with chocolate and drawing her version of the 'coolest dragon ever' having signed the card with carefully wiped hands to stop the chocolate getting on the paper. Kissing his daughter and smiling at Astrid, he walked to her side and helped her make the fried bacon and eggs, because he always felt guilty at seeing her cook for him. So she allowed him to make excellent bacon, egg, sausage, tomato, baked beans and fried bread and savoured a meal that someone else had made. And she couldn't deny that seeing the pride in his emerald eyes at his accomplishment and her enjoyment of the breakfast made her heart flutter a little faster.

Hiccup was more than happy to spend time with his daughter while she had another shower and washed her hair, before changing and phoning her family. It was a welcome break, snatching an hour for herself and catching up on the news from her extended family before heading down and finding Hiccup and Hanna building with lego. Her eyes widened, for she hadn't even known they had some, but she was impressed at what the little girl had made.

"That's Elsa and Anna's castle and that's Olaf and that's a ship that's taking bad Prince Hans back home…" she explained as she looked up. Hiccup nodded.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"A dragon-because you like dragons," the little girl told him simply. "Hey, Astrid-have you seen my castle?"

"It's awesome," she said cheerfully. "You think you should get dressed now, Hanna?" You've got a party to get to…" Squealing, Hanna jumped up.

"Can I wear my Elsa dress? Pleeeease?" she begged but Astrid shook her head.

"Only if you want it completely ruined," she told Hanna firmly. "The Paint Factory involves getting covered in paint and though it's water-based, your Elsa dress would be trashed, honey. Wear some jeans and a pink jumper." Hanna pouted.

"Daddy…" she tried, turning her big eyes on her father-but Hiccup shook his head as well.

"Astrid is right," he told her gently. "You'll be heartbroken if you lose your Elsa dress. You can wear it after you have a bath once you get home from the party…"

"You're mean," Hanna condemned him as she got up and ran up the stairs. Astrid shrugged.

"I had a look online-and I'm not sure I've got something old enough to risk," she admitted. "It looks horrendous." Hiccup grinned.

"You mean the finger painting, the hand painting, the paint missiles, the paint water-pistols, the face painting, the painting wall, the edible gels…" he teased her.

"My nightmare," she admitted.

"You don't have to come," he reminded her but she sighed.

"I promised-and you shouldn't break promises to small children," she reminded him. "Or their fathers…" Hiccup gave a sudden smile, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I'm just glad I even feature on your list," he admitted. She chuckled.

"You are definitely on my list," she told him. "And I promised to protect you from the scary yummy mummies, didn't I?"

"DADDY! This jumper's broken! I can't get my head through this hole!" Hanna yelled as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Hiccup wandered to look at his daughter and burst out laughing, for Hanna was trying to force her head into the arm hole. Following him, Astrid had to cover her mouth so Hanna wouldn't hear her laughing as well. Struggling to walk for laughter, Hiccup managed to scramble to his daughter's side, his face hurting from laughing and rescued her from the pink sweater.

"It's okay, honey," he soothed her as she glared at him.

"That wouldn't have happened with my Elsa dress!" she told him tartly but he managed to pull the sweater over her head as Astrid arrived to help her with her pigtails, making sure the little pink bobbles were firmly in place.

"Do you want your Elsa dress covered in green and orange paint?" Astrid asked her. "Especially if that mean Wartnut is there?"

"I s'pose," Hanna conceded reluctantly. And then she jumped up. "Is it time to go?" Astrid sighed.

"Yes," she murmured as Hiccup dashed to change and Astrid ensured the little girl was ready. Tutting and yelling for Hiccup to hurry up, Hanna was waiting at the door, bouncing with excitement and running to the car. But Hiccup couldn't help noticing that Astrid was looking more anxious than he could recall and _definitely_ very unenthusiastic. And he wondered what the other parents at the school gate had been saying.

Finally, after driving the whole way across Berk to an industrial park, they pulled up outside the gaily decorated and very busy repurposed warehouse. The place was crowded with cars and parents dropping their little ones off. The facilitators, dressed in coveralls carefully marked with paint splashes all waved and grinned as the children yelled and shouted, waving at the three shapes by the door. One was a blond boy of Hanna's age, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement and a huge grin on his face. At his side was a beautiful and expensively-dressed woman with perfect make-up, nails and hair, looking intensely proud of her son. And at her side was the shape of a short-haired woman in dungarees, barefoot with a bright orange silk scarf wrapped around her short brown hair.

Hiccup pulled up and helped Hanna out before they walked to the door and watched the little girl wave eagerly, Thorstein ran forward and hugged Hanna.

"I'm really glad you came," he said as she grinned and gave him his present.

"This is for you," she said happily, handing over the card. His eyes grew round as he ripped the paper open and saw the book.

"Mom! Look at this! This is the most awesome present ever!" he exclaimed as the elegant woman gave a false smile.

"That's nice, dear-now put it with the others. You can play with it later," she said and looked up at Hiccup and Astrid. "And you must be Hanna's parents."


	14. 14: Party Games

**Fourteen: Party Games**

"You must Hanna's parents," Mrs Badgerson said, looking at Hiccup and Astrid. "I'm Linda Badgerson, Thorstein's Mother. You're very welcome to stay in the parents' area or come back later to collect your daughter. Entirely up to you…"

"Um…this isn't Hanna's Mom," Hiccup said in a faint voice. Then he took a deep breath. "This is her Nanny, Astrid." Instantly, the smile fell from Mrs Badgerson's face.

"The hired help definitely isn't welcome," she said in a cold voice. Astrid's eyes widened as Hiccup stared, his face filling with dismay.

"I'm sorry?" he stammered. "How-how is that fair?"

"I invited parents," Mrs Badgerson said briskly. Hanna looked up as well from where she and Thor were looking at the pictures of dragons.

"But I asked Astrid to come because Thor said we could bring Mommies and Daddies…" The woman nodded.

"Yes, I did," she said clearly. "But she isn't your Mommy, is she?"

"No. My Mommy is _dead._ So I have Astrid instead," Hanna said angrily, her small fists balled. "So I want Astrid here!" Hiccup winced and moved towards his fierce little daughter as Mrs Badgerson's eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh! So you're the one with the dead mother," she said in surprise. "But you look normal…" Astrid glared at her as Hiccup flinched.

"Yeah, we left our sackcloth and ashes behind-you didn't specify that we should come looking miserable and depressed on the invitation," he snarked as the woman grimaced.

"Snarky," she commented.

"Insensitive," Astrid growled. "This is your son's party. He has invited Hanna…"

"I invited Hanna," Mrs Badgerson corrected her.

"You invited your son's friend," she said, gesturing to the little boy, who was awkwardly hugging the upset little girl. "And you've just upset her and him."

"I'm not the one who tried to bring the hired help in," Mrs Badgerson retorted.

"I'd have thought you approved of a Nanny to help look out for a child's wellbeing," Astrid said with forced calmness. "Unless of course, you're jealous that you don't have one…" The irritated gleam in the woman's eyes told her that she had scored a direct hit but she still sighed and glanced over at to Hanna and Hiccup. "But I don't want to ruin your party, Mrs Badgerson. I won't stay where I am not welcome," she said coolly, then turned back to Hanna. "I'm sorry, honey. Thor's Mommy doesn't want me here. You go in with Daddy and have a fun time." But Hanna stamped her foot.

"NO!" she said angrily and then turned to Mrs Badgerson. "You're one of the mean ladies who points at Astrid when we come out of the school. I've seen you! Why can't I have Astrid? Wartnut's Mommy's partner isn't his Daddy. And Ulric has two Mommies. Jorgen has his Aunt and Uncle, not his Mommy or Daddy. And Ingrid has come with Helena and Helena's Daddy and his Daddy's Secretary who she spends Saturdays with."

"I-I-I…" Mrs Badgerson stammered, shocked by the fierce attack and also by the child's logic and a whole host of gossip that she had somehow missed.

"And Astrid is much prettier than you and she doesn't have those horrid spider thingies around her eyes!" Hanna pointed out, glaring at the woman's heavily mascara'd eyelash extensions.

"She has a point," Hiccup murmured as Thor began laughing as well. The other woman scowled and shook her head.

"I am afraid it would ruin the dynamics of the parental zone," the short-haired woman said and Hiccup stared then cringed: it was Stella.

"Who are you?" Hanna asked directly. The woman leaned forward to Hanna's level.

"I am Stella Limbukerquefantalalopoulou-Jones," she said. "I am the overall facilitator of this party. And you must be the little girl who lost her Mommy…"

"I didn't lose her-I know where she is," Hanna replied bluntly. "She's in the Cemetery. She died." Eyes widening at the childish directness, Stella leaned close.

"I can help you with your grief with some chanting and role play and visualisation and…" she began as Hiccup leaned towards Astrid.

"Role play? Oh great, asking my fierce little daughter to pretend she has lost her Mom all over again," he murmured as she nodded.

"You were _really_ considered her for Hanna's Nanny?" she asked him quietly but he shook his head frantically.

"Not for a microsecond once I met her-but on paper she looks eminently qualified…" he protested. "You were waaaaaay the best candidate. And definitely not a man-hating vegan psychopath." She smiled.

"Correct answer," she complimented him.

"Mommy-I want Hanna's Daddy and…Astrid…to come in if they want," Thor said suddenly. He was looking stubborn as well and Mrs Badgerson leaned towards her prized offspring and gave her false smile again.

"Of course, Thor darling," she said in a sickly voice and looked at the pair and the three sets of parents standing behind them, watching the encounter and looking mildly disapproving at the scene. The encounter had upset her carefully-planned welcome and definitely wasn't enhancing her social status in front of the other parents. "In you go…"

"I'll take Hanna in," Thor said eagerly then grabbed Hanna's hand then hauled the laughing girl in. Nodding pleasantly, Hiccup and Astrid followed the children before Mrs Badgerson could comment further.

"Hanna's Daddy and…Astrid? Am I some separate lifeform?" Astrid asked dryly.

"Hey, I think everyone should have an Astrid," Hiccup replied gently and then he grinned. "But I would rather keep you for myself…" And then he groaned and face-palmed. "Gods, I am so sorry…that was so cheesy…" he apologised immediately as they helped Hanna out of her coat and saw her run off with Thor towards the Paint Wall, a wall covered with thick lining paper that the children could paint on at will. As they watched, Thor gave Hanna a big painting brush covered with brilliant cobalt blue paint while grabbing a brush loaded with red paint and after giggling at the thought, they both began to paint on the wall.

"As long as Hanna realises that she can only do that here, I'm fine," Astrid murmured absently, casting around for the hooks and hanging up Hanna's pink anorak, scarf, mittens and hat and their coats as well.

"I mean, I didn't mean to imply anything…" Hiccup rambled on. "I mean, I'm glad you're all mine…" And he groaned and face-palmed again.

"I mean, if she starts this at home, I'm making her scrub the walls," Astrid commented.

"I am so so so sorry," Hiccup carried on urgently. "I mean I don't know what I meant. I mean I am just so lucky I won you rather than anyone else…" He face-palmed a third time. "I think I may just shut up. And tape my mouth shut. And hide in a corner…"

"Getting a red mark on your face, Hiccup," Astrid told him in an amused voice. "Shall we go up and sit in the parent zone and ruin the dynamics of the blended families, cheating husbands and same sex relationships?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Hiccup said and followed her up, the red mark from his face-palming still obvious on his forehead. But he couldn't help noticing the way she moved with confidence, her poise as she walked and the way her braid bounced from her left shoulder as she reached the top of the industrial-style metal stairs to the brightly coloured plastic chairs and tables in the parent zone. There were teas and coffees and snacks available and a full unrestricted view of the Paint Factory so they could keep a good view of their little ones. Hiccup and Astrid took a table by the railing so they could look down and see Hanna happily painting a picture of herself with two bigger stick figures and a house and a sun while Thor was painting a dragon with himself (a smaller stick figure) riding it. Hiccup smiled.

"You know, Heather never really got past stick figures," he murmured, rising and getting them both a coffee. "But Hanna is already looking like she's got some talent there. She loves drawing and she's got a good eye, especially for colour." Sipping her coffee, Astrid smiled at the pride in his voice and nodded.

"Tell me about her," she invited him. "I mean, not if you don't want to…but she is Hanna's Mom and you still love her…so it would be nice to know a bit more about her." Yes widening, Hiccup stared at her. "Or not. I didn't mean to offend you…" He toyed with his coffee and absently poured in four sachets of sugar, one after the other.

"No, no, I'm not offended," he murmured. "In fact, I'm touched. I mean, you never met Heather…"

"But I know her husband and her daughter and from the people you are, then she must have been very special." She reached forward and rested a hand on his. He looked up and gave a wan smile.

"Okay," he began.

Astrid saw his eyes light as he talked about his dead wife, about a woman he still loved and missed but who had given him a wonderful daughter and a host of memories that he would never cease to treasure. She kept flicking her glance down to see that all the party guests had arrived and that Stella was bring to conduct affairs. The Paint Factory staff were chivvying the children along but Thor stuck loyally to Hanna's side and it was evident she was happy to be with him. She noted Wartnut and a couple of other boys were being quite raucous and shoving and throwing paint. Stella made no effort to curb them, merely smiling at their free expression.

Hiccup finally sighed, his face lit with happiness.

"Thank you," he said. He had been talking for about half an hour about Heather and Astrid had been listening and filing nuggets of information for later. Hiccup stared at the beautiful woman, who had been kind and patient, comforting him when his voice stuttered to a halt and listening with a smile, prompting him to elaborate. Somehow, he felt that a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and for once, he felt relaxed about thinking about Heather. She smiled at his expression, knowing it was what he had needed.

"It was a pleasure," she said, snatching a swift glance over her shoulder at Hanna. She and Thor were at the face-painting and both had gone for dragons-Thor choosing a blue and gold dragon face while Hanna had been painted with a black dragon face with grey scales over her cheeks. They were laughing and bouncing with excitement and two other small girls-a skinny blonde girl with thick-rimmed glasses and a redhead with wild curls. Astrid smiled, seeing her charge happy…until Stella walked forward.

"Come on, Thor," she said. "You've spent long enough with those girls. You should play with your other friends now." Frowning, Astrid leaned forward, seeing the woman interfere.

"But I wanna play with Hanna, Sorrel and Meri," the boy protested.

"You've spent the time so far with Hanna and you have other guests," Stella told him briskly.

"But I don't like Wartnut and his friends-Mom made me ask them!" he protested.

"They are your guests so you need to play with them!" she told him sternly.

"Don't wanna. This is my party. Why can't I play with who I want?" Thor asked her stubbornly.

"You'll do as you're told!" Stella told him and grabbed his shoulders, steering him away. The boy cast a sad look at his friends and Hanna gave a small sigh, her smile dropping. Then she looked at the other girls.

"What shall we do then?" she asked them dispiritedly.

Astrid felt her temper rise: the woman had interfered for whatever reasons she thought were important but in the process, she had made four children unhappy-including Hanna. And then she heard Hiccup murmur in her ear.

"Thor, she really is a miserable article, isn't she?" She flicked up.

"Yeah-she doesn't seem to like allowing anyone to be happy," she replied. He gave a smile.

"I definitely made the right choice," he concurred. "In fact…"

"Hanson!" a voice boomed and Hiccup grimaced and then looked up, a fake smile plastered in his face. A solid, bulky man was striding forward, a shiny silver silk suit straining around his rounded middle, his thick moustache carefully clipped and his face red with too much alcohol. A half-full brandy balloon was cradled expertly in his hand.

"It's Hiccup," the auburn-haired man corrected him automatically.

"Are you sure?" the man asked him with a frown. "I'm sure you told me it was actually Hanson."

"Alas, no, Jakob-I've been a Hiccup from birth," Hiccup told him sarcastically, the words rolling off the self-absorbed man's exterior like water off a duck's back. The man hauled up a plastic chair and plonked his bulk on, his pink shirt incongruous under the patterned bow tie. He swigged his brandy as if it were just soda then clapped the skinny man on the shoulder, almost knocking him off his chair.

"That's what I like about you, Hanson-your great sense of humour!" he boomed.

"And that's what I like about you-your complete inability to listen," Hiccup muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So how are you enjoying things?" Hiccup asked him. He gestured to a very slender blonde with her long hair framing a pretty face that was overly made-up, lips far too red, eyelashes jet black and too long around her pale blue eyes. Her top was far too tight and low cut, the red leather mini skirt barely reaching mid-thigh and skyscraper heels with livid red soles hopelessly impractical for a children's party. The man gave a chuckle.

"My Helena and her little friend Ingrid are having a whale of a time while I see your little girl has monopolised the host," he said, elbowing Hiccup and succeeding in knocking him off his chair. "Of course Ophelia and I are having a great time up here-have you found the bar?" Hiccup blinked and realised that behind the snacks there was a bar with a cheerfully-dressed bartender than he realised with more of a shock was Tuffnut. As he watched, Ruff popped up as well, winked at him and ducked back down behind the bar. Tuff winked and waved a cocktail shaker in one hand.

"What can I get you, Hiccy?" he called.

"Um…surprise me…" Hiccup said without thinking and then his eyes widened. "Um…hang on a minute…"

"One Thorston Special coming up…" Tuff announced, reaching for a handful of spirit bottles.

"Oh my Thor," Hiccup murmured.

"Odd fellow-but he makes a mean Sidecar-according to Lia," Jakob commented bluffly, watching Tuff slosh at least five separate spirits into the shaker along with copious ice and a dash of cranberry. He winked as he stuffed in a mint leaf as well and then began wildly shaking the mixture. "Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you. You seem to have picked up a very fine piece of your own." Hiccup blinked.

"Um…what?" he mumbled, disorientated. Gesturing with his brandy, Jakob winked at Astrid.

"A really looker, if you don't mind me saying," he said loudly. "I mean, there could be a bit more on the rack but she looks pretty fit…" Hiccup snapped his head round to look at Astrid, who was glaring.

"Excuse me?" she asked icily.

"Where did you find her? Because I need to pay me a visit. Hubba hubba!" Jakob continued unwisely and swigged his brandy again. Hiccup frowned.

"First up-that is so inappropriate," he said sternly. "I mean, you are here with Ophelia who you left your wife, Helena's Mom, for. And yet you're talking about looking for another companion. And you've just demeaned Astrid…"

"Sitting right here and able to speak for myself!" Astrid cut in.

"Intelligent and beautiful-oh, me likey!" Jakob slurred, leaning towards her with a lecherous smile. "Howsabout we go and discuss your…braid…in the bathrooms? I'm sure you are very good with your…"

"Here you go!" Tuff said obliviously, putting down a multicoloured drink poured over a pile of fruit with two umbrellas sticking out. The thing was almost shimmering with alcohol as he grinned at the three people at the table, caught Astrid's expression and then backed away very quickly.

"And you have insulted me as well," Hiccup snapped. "If you believe that she is here with me, why in Helheim would she want to go anywhere with _you_ except, perhaps, to castrate you with a rusty knife?"

"Again, still able to talk for myself!" Astrid growled.

"And let's not forget your wife who you still haven't divorced because you don't want to pay maintenance or risk having to reveal all your money stashed away in offshore accounts and very shady enterprises!" Hiccup continued, grabbing the drink and taking a huge swig. And then his eyes widened and he gave a loud cough. "Thor…what did he put in there?" he managed in a hoarse voice.

"By the looks of it, everything he had," Astrid commented.

"How do you know about my accounts?" Jakob asked in an irritated voice.

"Dagny-your wife-told Heather when she suspected you were cheating on her," Hiccup told him smugly. "She told me because she never liked you."

"I never liked her-black haired girls were never my cup of tea. Blondes, on the other hand…" Jakob told him bluntly, eyeing Astrid lasciviously..

"Can see right through you-except maybe poor Ophelia who's pissed and all over that man with the gold medallion," Astrid pointed out. Jakob spun in his chair and saw a dark-haired man bearing a striking resemblance to Snotlout but older with slicked back jet hair, cool blue eyes and an open-necked black shirt, sitting next to the blonde secretary and nuzzling her neck.

"HEY!" Jakob yelled and scrambled up, draining his brandy and stamping towards the other man, who looked up with a smug expression, his hand still on Ophelia's ass. Astrid leaned close to Hiccup, who was still vibrating with a combination of fury and alcohol poisoning.

"Can dish it out but can't take it," she murmured, her hand finding his. "Calm down, Hiccup. I wasn't going to kill him-though he would have deserved it. And the way you defended me was very sweet." Hiccup blinked again.

"That was the worst cocktail," he managed, absently sipping it again and coughing. "And why did I do that?"

"I think it may be addictive-or so alcoholic it overwhelms the sanity centres of the brain," Astrid said smugly as they watched Jakob and the other man-who Hiccup realised _was_ in fact Snotlout's father, Spitelout-square up to one another.

"I suspect the sanctity of the parent zone may be ruined by the fist fight," he commented.

"What fist fight?" Astrid asked as Jakob punched Spitelout. "Oh, that one…" She watched as the two men-both large, very buff and intoxicated-started trading punches, pinballing off the tables, knocking over chairs and shoving the other parents aside. Astrid grabbed Hiccup and they dived away as the two tipped over their table and spilled the cocktail which promptly melted the plastic chair.

"Oh my Thor-I actually drank that?" Hiccup gasped as the two men continued to roll on the floor, trading punches. Ophelia was standing to one side, her hands over her mouth and a smug look in her eyes.

"Oh please, don't fight over me," she said unconvincingly as the men continued to trade punches and profanities. They knocked over the table of snacks and vegan canapés, fruit and small rubbery cakes scattered over the industrial metal mesh floor. Immediately the men rolled over them and crushed them through the mesh, showering the staff below with sustainably-sourced crumbs.

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice demanded as Stella stomped up the stairs as much as someone barefoot could manage. One of the other parents looked up-and then pointed at Astrid.

"It's her fault!" she said.


	15. 15: A Fish Out of Water

**Fifteen: A Fish Out of Water**

Astrid stared at the woman who was pointing at her, recognising her as the mother of one of the more spoiled and unpleasant children who picked on Hanna intermittently and was one of Wartnut's cronies. In fact, Wartnut's Mom was standing other side, egging her on. She frowned.

"How precisely is this two idiots brawling my fault?" she asked acidly.

"Well, you were clearly trying to entice Jakob away from me!" Ophelia said, planting her hands on her red leather-clad hips and scowling at the former football player.

"Really? _Really_?" Astrid asked sarcastically. "How did I do this exactly when I was talking to Hiccup and keeping an eye on Hanna?"

"And why would you need to keep an eye on Hanna when I am facilitating this event?" Stella demanded icily.

"Because she's my charge, I'm very fond of her and I don't want her picked on by mean kids…" Astrid retorted sharply then cast a deeply unfriendly look at Wartnut's mother. "And especially when some miserable busybody comes in when the kids are playing happily and separates them, making all of them unhappy for her own personal reasons!"

"Thor must learn how to behave like an adult in a social situation…" Stella said superiorly as Astrid glared at her.

"Despite the fact that he's only five so nowhere near an adult and he's meant to be enjoying himself at his birthday party?" Astrid asked her.

"And I suppose you would allow him to play with whoever he wants and leave the other children to feel rejected?" Stella sneered.

"I didn't see anyone looking rejected," the Nanny snapped back. "After all, they were all playing happily until you parted them and said they had to play with different people. Now Wartnut is being mean to Thor, Hanna, Sorrel and Meri are all looking sad and no one cares about your plan to get Thor to circulate."

"He was favouriting your child!" Stella hissed and Hiccup frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"And you hate that, don't you?" he realised. "You, who claim to be a person who nurtures young minds, have deliberately upset the children in your charge and especially Hanna, just because I didn't consider you suitable for my daughter."

"And how precisely, am I supposed to enticed your lecherous boyfriend with his wandering eye and offensive suggestions?" Astrid snarled at Ophelia, who backed up so hard her heel turned in the mesh flooring, dumping her in a tangle of limbs, tiny miniskirt and skyscraper heeled Louboutins. "He came over when I was talking to Hiccup and started hitting on me. And he was told to go away and failed to take the hint. And anyway, you were chatting up that guy when he was away…"

The woman stared at the angry blonde-and burst into tears. Mascara streaked her overly made-up face and her howls and wet sniffs had everyone staring at her. Stella instantly knelt down by her.

"It's okay, sister," she said comfortingly. "You don't have to tolerate this male apologist's vicious attack…"

"And you can take a long walk off a short pier," Astrid growled. "The woman attacks me and blames me for her lecherous boyfriend's behaviour and then refuses to take responsibility for her own transgressions. What kind of feminist are you? If you are a feminist, you demand equality with men-not picking and choosing what you insist on and then behaving like a pathetic bimbo for the rest of the time."

"And you were the dowdy little blonde who was dressed in a suit and clutching a folder like a good little conformist tool of the oppressive male-dominated establishment!" Stella spat back. Astrid planted her hands on her hips.

"You were the crazed vegan misandrist," Astrid commented dryly. "The one who was wholly unfit to look after any child, let alone Hanna." Then they heard a scream and Astrid swung away, speeding to the rail to see that the children had been handed water pistols loaded with paint. Someone had the genius idea to play boys versus girls and Wartnut and his friends were attacking Hanna and the other two girls she had been left with. Hiccup started.

"Hanna!" he breathed. "No…" And he made unsteadily for the stairs but as he did, Astrid grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she urged him. "Wait…" He tried to pull away but Astrid was watching carefully as Hanna lifted her paint-pistol and then lunged towards Wartnut, firing directly into his face. The boy gave an indignant yell and howled in protest. The other girls joined in and all of them targeted Wartnut, spraying the boy until he was a multicoloured dripping mess. Thor stared at him and joined in before Wartnut's friend retaliated and a full on battle broke out. Stella stared at them and gave a yell.

"NO!" she shouted. "You are meant to be pacifists, only embracing non-violent civil disobedience not any sort of aggression…"

"Look who's talking," Astrid murmured as the facilitator raced down the stairs and slipped on the puddle of paint on the floor, going flying with her feet stained blue and red. The kids all shared a look and then converged on her, all firing paint on her without mercy, their rivalries forgotten. Thor was back at Hanna's side and Sorrel and Meri were looking happier as they all soaked the unwanted grown up. Even the Paint Factory Fun Leaders were not trying very hard to stop the kids painting Stella until they ran out of paint. The woman glared up at them in anger.

"You ungrateful little…" she began.

"TIME FOR TEA!" Mrs Badgerson shouted, gesturing to the table where there were sandwiches and snacks. Astrid helped Hiccup down and they helped Hanna-who was quite picky about her food-and Thor who was watching what his friend did with interest. They helped her choose meat sandwiches, cheese sandwich, potato chips, sausage rolls, sausages on sticks, French Fancies and jelly. But it swiftly became obvious that there was a problem when all the children tasted the food-and every single one spat it out.

"Daddy-this is horrid," Hanna told her father and he took a small bite from her cheese sandwich-then spat it out as well.

"Thor, it's worse than horrid," he said in a slightly slurred voice. "This isn't cheese, that isn't ham, the butter isn't…it's all fake…"

"I have sourced a plant-based meal that is 100% sustainable and should meet all their nutritional needs…" Stella said, staggering up, dripping paint. Astrid tried a French Fancy and pulled a face: instead of soft cake with buttercream and marzipan, the cake was crumbly and tasteless and even the icing tasted wrong. Mrs Badgerson gave a brittle smile.

"Time for the birthday cake," she announced and dragged Thor up. She extravagantly lit the candles and a sparkler on the very impressive construction that was shaped like a whale as the boy scowled.

"I wanted a dragon…or at least, a Viking longboat," he pointed out but Stella frowned and folded her arms.

"There will be no glorification of conquest and imposition of imperialist cultures on innocent aboriginal peoples," she said firmly as Mrs Badgerson stared at her in shock and then urgently and waved for the children to start singing 'Happy Birthday'. There was a pause and then Hanna loyally piped up, her little voice rising above the awkward shuffling.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…" she began. The others joined in and by the last line, everyone was singing, even Wartnut. Thor blew out his candles and his mother helped him cut the cake. But Thor stared at it as it cut and then he turned to his mother.

"You promised me chocolate, Mommy," he protested. "This is all green…"

"It's an olive oil cake…" Stella told him as he sniffed and took a bite-then spat it out.

"It's yucky!" he said as Mrs Badgerson tried a bite and pulled a face.

"I was very clear on my instructions,' she said angrily.

"Trouble with the hired help," Astrid murmured into Hiccup's ear as Ruff and Tuff sidled down the stairs and sneaked up to their cousin, Huffnut-who was Wartnut's Mom. There was a moment of furious whispering and then the cousin leaned down to her completely paint-covered son and hissed some instructions. Wartnut frowned…and then sidled up to Hanna.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "Mommy says I've been mean to you and it was wrong." Hanna frowned and peeked up at the dishevelled Huffnut.

"Yes it was," she said firmly. "Why?" The boy rubbed his ear, smearing red paint on it.

"Because," he shrugged. "You have a Daddy who loves you. That's not fair."

"You have a Mommy," she pointed out. "I don't now." Wartnut picked his ear.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Wanna throw stuff at the crazy lady with no shoes?" Hanna nodded and grabbed a handful of her horrible sandwiches.

"Okay," she said and offered her plate to Wartnut to grab some ammunition. Eagerly, he snatched a couple of unsausage rolls. Then they both looked up at Thor and he grinned, then lifted his plate of disappointing cake and threw it straight at Stella.

She stared at him in shock and glared.

"Why you wretched little monster!" she snapped. "You really are ungrateful that I have produced a party that is fair and equitable and completely sustainable…"

"Excuse me! _I_ booked this place months ago!" Mrs Badgerson snapped. "You have any idea how long ahead you have to make a Saturday booking?"

"Instead of last weekend as claimed," Astrid murmured in Hiccup's ear, grabbing his arm and dragging him backwards as the kids all screamed and started pelting Stella with cake and any other disappointing food.

"Stop this, you little bastards!" Stella shouted. "You wouldn't know good food if it came to bite you on the ass. This is perfectly palatable and good for you…"

"And that's the problem," Astrid commented as she dragged the drunken Hiccup back behind Ruff and Tuff.

"Yeah," Ruff agreed. "This is a party. And at a birthday party, kids want to be fed unhealthy snacks, sugar and chocolate. Not Goji berry juice, olive oil cake and fake cheese." The screams were building as the children rampaged, grabbing every morsel of food and threw it at Stella. Mrs Badgerson was running away as some of the boys were running after her with handfuls of cake and Thor had run to Hanna's side and was laughing with Wartnut.

"Why are you here, Ruff?" Astrid asked. The female twin shrugged.

"When I found out my evil little nephew was coming to a party, I knew the Terror would be here because they're in the same class. My dopey cousin is a terrible Mom so I thought I'd have a word as well because I know he's a bully and has been picking on Hanna. And anyone fool enough to hire my brother as a bartender can't have the sense they were born with so I needed to see what chaos was happening. And I was hoping to see you, bestie!" Astrid found herself smiling at the explanation, before she forced herself to frown.

"So why did you let Tuff give Hiccup that lethal cocktail combination?" she asked. "It melted the chair!" Tuff looked apologetic.

"Sorry-I must have put too much Cointreau in," he said. "That stuff is evil…"

"If it's evil, why give it to Hiccup at all?" Astrid asked in puzzlement as the kids found some more paint and started throwing it at their parents. Hauling her friends back, she saw Huffnut actually go in and help Wartnut, Hanna and Thor paint-bomb Stella. Mrs Badgerson had fled up to the Parents Zone where Ophelia was yelling at Jakob and Spitelout was trying in vain to chat up Ulric's lesbian Mommies, both of whom were making very disparaging personal comments. All the other parents were helping themselves to the drinks and the Paint Factory staff had given up on order and were refilling the paint guns for the kids.

"I think they may need to call the cops soon," Hiccup murmured. "I mean, you could probably hear this racket from Berserk…"

"Awesome!" Tuff commented.

"Not awesome," Astrid said with a sigh and fished her phone out of her pocket. She thumbed in a number. "Hello? Is that Sven's Viking Pizza? I need an urgent order to the Paint Factory. Yes, we need twenty assorted family sized meat-laden pizzas and one Superhot Veg Sizzler with added Jalapeños. And lots of extra cheesy garlic bread. And get them here soon! I'll pay on delivery!" Then she turned to the awestruck twins. "Tuff, Ruff-go to 'Johann's Stores' across the road and grab as many bags of potato chips, cheezie pufflets, cans of pop and juice and packs of sausage rolls and get back here before the riot police arrive!"

"On it!" Ruff said, grabbing her brother and running out. Stella was haranguing the kids and grabbed Thor and Hanna.

"Got you, you wretched little troublemakers!" she hissed.

"Let them go!" Astrid snapped, walking forward and pulling them free of her grasp. The woman was covered in paint and food, her temper well and truly gone and shaking with rage.

"This is all your fault!" Stella spat. Astrid blinked.

"How?" she demanded. The woman hissed in rage.

"You enticed him to hire you by playing to the masculine paradigm as a pretty little blonde rather than standing up for your feminist sisters and…"

"You mean I got the job because I'm qualified, compassionate and willing to take the needs of my charge into account rather than imposing my own radical feminist agenda on the family against their wishes and desires?" Astrid pointed out. "Yeah, look how well that went!"

"You…" Stella spat and lunged at them-but her bare feet slipped on the paint on the floor and landed flat on her face.

"By the way, I can't help being blonde-like half of Berk-and I am unaware of any feminist doctrine that dictates I put a bag over my head and dress like a hobo to get a job I am qualified for instead of dressing professionally and in a way that I feel comfortable," Astrid added as the woman tried to get up and slipped over again.

"We have food!" Ruff yelled and waved the bags of chips and cookies in the air as the hungry children continued to lob paint at the furious would-be Nanny.

"And drink!" Tuff added, brandishing bottles of soda.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" a buff man added, entering wearing the brown and red uniform of 'Sven's Viking Pizzas' and a fake Viking helmet. He was holding a tower of pizza boxes. There was silence-and then the kids and hungry parents surged forward in a starving tsunami to grab the food and divvy it out. While she was paying with her credit card for the pizza order, Astrid noted the twins snaffled a couple of boxes of pizza and some garlic bread and beckoned Hiccup, Astrid and Hanna over. Huffnut and Wartnut joined them, as did Thor, Sorrel and Meri, who was determinedly clutching a family-sized box of Marauder Meatfeast Pizza as well. They managed to claim a corner with a couple of chairs for Hiccup and Astrid while the twins, Huffnut and the kids all sat on the floor, munching pizzas and getting along well. Ruff introduced Astrid to her cousin and explained that Huffnut had been abandoned by Wartnut's father and her new partner was pretty mean to her son, meaning that she had just left him. She was worried that the upheaval would upset her Wartnut's behaviour even more.

Astrid listened to her, feeling sorry for the woman and understanding her a bit more. A less successful member of the extended Thorston clan, she was working at minimum wage as a cleaner in the local Berk Hotel to do her best for her son while trying to get rid of her latest loser partner and as she was listening, she watched Hanna solemnly hand a slice of pizza to Wartnut and another to Thor, smiling as she took the last one herself. Grinning, they all tucked into the seriously meaty pizza, giggling as Stella was yelling at Mrs Badgerson.

"You said you were an expert with children! But this is a disaster! You upset my son, you served inedible food and what were you thinking allowing alcohol for the parents?"

"I never authorised the alcohol!" Stella snapped. "You approved that, remember? While I counselled that they would be better with pressed vegetable juice and chickpea chips! And it's clear you don't have the best interests of your son at heart, you corporate airhead!"

"That's it-you're fired!" Mrs Badgerson shouted to the sound of cheers from the children and most of the parents. Astrid leaned towards Hiccup who was drunkenly beckoning her closer.

"So that's why she only lasts a few weeks in each post," he murmured with a happy grin. "I had a lucky escape."

"You still drunk from that cocktail, Hiccup?" Astrid asked with amusement. He nodded with a smile.

"Tuff made a drink with more than enough alcohol in one sip that most have in an entire glass," he admitted easily. The male twin looked up and gave a double thumbs-up.

"I am an awesome bartender!" he agreed. "But I should have cut back for you, Hiccy…"

"Hiccy?" he mumbled with a small smile.

"Wow, you are a lightweight," Astrid commented.

"Always have been," Hiccup slurred back. "Heather used to tease me I was a cheap date." Astrid glanced over at the pile of pizzas.

"Not cheap at all," she told him gently. He grinned.

"And you were awesome!" he said, seeing the children tuck into the remaining garlic bread. "I mean, you literally saved the day. No one else was taking charge." She gave a self-conscious shrug.

"Always was the Captain of the Team-or a leader on the pitch-and a Nanny would be useless if she watched everything descend into chaos and just sat there wringing her hands," she reminded him.

"Can't see you ever sitting anywhere wringing your hands," Ruff said with admiration. "Ass-kick-strid."

"Ruff-no. Just…no," the Nanny said firmly. The female twin gave a grin.

"Sorry-got carried away," she admitted. "But one day, that name is going to be necessary!"

"I think so too," Hiccup told her loyally. There was a pause as she stared at him and felt her cheeks warm slightly. There was a lot of sincerity and affection in those unguarded words and she pulled herself up sharply, looking at him as he stumbled to his feet, then knelt by his daughter, helping wipe her face. Hiccup was a lonely man, missing his wife like mad and naturally gravitating towards his new adult housemate…but she was an employee, there to look after the child, not catch a husband. She had to maintain a professional distance…but she found that she couldn't quite push him away. There was something in those sparkling green eyes and his quiet struggle with his sorrow that called to her protective instincts and she found herself smiling back as he looked up at her and he and Hanna both waved.

"You were awesome, Astrid," Hanna said as Thor nodded and grinned.

"I wish you were my Nanny," he said as Hanna pouted.

"Mine!" she said. "Get your own!" Thor chuckled.

"Mom wanted that Stella woman…but she's weird," he told her. "Maybe, I can see when I come round? Friends?" Hanna grinned.

"Friends," she said firmly. Then there was a sigh as Wartnut slumped and kicked an empty pizza box. Astrid crouched down and looked at the unhappy boy, ignoring the twinge in her knee.

"What is it?" she asked as he sighed again.

"If Hanna's friends with Thor she won't be with me," he said miserably but Astrid shook her head.

"You can have more than one friend, Wartnut," she told him. "I'm friends with your Auntie Ruff and Uncle Tuff and with Hanna's Dad, Hiccup as well."

"But you're a grown up," the boy said miserably. Hanna and Thor looked up and both scooched closer.

"It's okay Wartnut," Hanna said. "Though you were very mean, I want to be friends with you as well-as long as you stop being mean."

"Me too," Thor added. The paint-splattered boy looked up.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. They both nodded.

"Really," Hanna said firmly and offered him her hand. Tentatively, he high-fived her and then they both laughed.

"Now shall we go and paint on the walls a bit more?" Thor suggested and the kids all got up, laughing and grinning and running off to grab more paints as Hiccup stumbled up and collapsed back in the chair once more, smiling happily. Unthinking, Astrid sat back against Hiccup's legs. Glancing around, she could see Stella storming out, Jakob and Ophelia still rowing and the other parents still whispering and looking suspiciously at her and she sighed.

"Just a routine Saturday afternoon," she commented as she grabbed the last piece of pizza. "And I will definitely need a day off after this!"


	16. 16: Out of her depth

**Sixteen: Out of her depth**

After a well-deserved Sunday spent with her family, Astrid was back at the Haddock home on Sunday evening, in time to make sure everything was ready for school. Hiccup had put Hanna to bed and was working hard on a presentation he had later that week that could define the future for his company. Watching him as she sat by the fire, reading a trashy romance that Ruffnut had dropped in for her to try, Astrid noted he was looking very stressed once more.

Monday saw Hanna a little grumpy and not keen to go to school, barely eating her 'Nova Mallow Flakes' which were her current favourite. She drank her milk and complained that her head hurt. Deftly Astrid checked her temperature with the aural thermometer and when it came back as normal, she crouched down and gave the girl a small encouraging smile.

"You'll feel better in class," she suggested but Hanna just scowled.

"Don' wanna go," she whined, looking up hopefully as Hiccup arrived, grabbing a bagel and eating rapidly as he checked for emails on his phone.

"Morning, Princess-how are you today?" he asked brightly but Hanna remained quiet. He frowned and looked up. "Hanna?"

"Don' wanna go," she mumbled. "I don't feel good." Astrid sighed.

"She's off her food but she doesn't have a fever," she reported. "I'd send her and see how she feels when she gets there. They can always call me if she needs to come home." Gratefully, Hiccup nodded.

"That sounds like a plan," he said in a relieved voice. "I'm going to be late tonight. I need to crunch these numbers with Fish once more to check that we haven't messed up our estimates…" Nodding, Astrid gave a small smile, not understanding the minutiae of his current project but glad to just provide an adult sounding board. Then he crouched by his daughter. "Sorry, Princess. See how you feel when you get to school. If you're not feeling so good, Astrid can always come and collect you." Hanna pouted.

"Want you," she said, stretching out her arms and he hugged her, pressing a kiss on her head.

"Daddy has to work," he said apologetically. "It's very important. Can you be a big brave girl for me?" She looked downcast. "Please?" Slowly, she nodded.

"'kay," she mumbled. He kissed her again.

"That's my brave Princess," he told her. "Elsa would be proud." She managed a wan smile as he grabbed the remains of his bagel. "See you later!" And he scurried from the room. Astrid looked at her charge and knew that she wouldn't want to walk to school, silently resolving that she needed to get to work finding a car. She sighed.

"Okay, Hanna-you want a piggyback to school?" she asked and the girl looked up with a small spark of interest in her eyes.

"That would be okay," she said still subdued. Astrid smiled.

"Okay-we'll get you wrapped up and then we'll set out," Astrid said confidently, clearing the plates away. "You'll feel much better when you get there."

oOo

Hanna had been subdued but had smiled at her friend Thor and they had walked into the school together, though she had looked paler than usual. Concerned, Astrid had walked slowly back to the house, diverting via the pharmacy to get some extra supplies because her gut was telling her that Hanna may not last the day.

Her suspicions were borne out when she received a phone call from the school at 11.15-later than she had expected-saying that Hanna wasn't well and could she come and collect her. Swiftly, she phoned a taxi and sped out to meet it, jumping in and asking the driver to wait outside the school as she ran inside, calming her breathing and orientating herself in the brightly-painted corridor and seeing the little row of coats hanging from the hooks by the sightly askew rows of outdoor shoes. Swiftly, she collected the familiar pink coat and wellingtons boots and then headed for the nurse's office, finding the miserable shape of Hanna curled up on the low couch, her cheeks bright red and eyes bright with fever. The nurse- a brisk solid white uniformed woman with dark eyes and long dark hair in an efficient and huge braided bun topped by a formal white starched nurse's cap-looked her up and down and frowned.

"She's got a fever of 39 and has been vomiting," she said firmly. "She said she wasn't feel well this morning…" Astrid felt a surge of guilt but sighed.

"She was not feeling well but she was drinking and her temperature was normal," she reported and sighed. "I wasn't sure if she would feel better a bit later on." The nurse's expression softened.

"You're just a young mother," she said with a little sympathy. "You haven't got the experience…" She patted Astrid's arm absently. "Take her home, give her some paracetamol, keep her hydrated and make her comfortable. Looks like a self-limiting bug." Nodding, Astrid crouched by Hanna.

"Hi, Hanna," she said as the little girl opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Want Daddy," she mumbled. Astrid sighed.

"Daddy's at work," she told the little girl gently. "Remember I'm here to take you home and he'll be back later. Shall we get you home?" Miserably, Hanna nodded.

"I threw up," she whispered, her lip trembling. "I miss Mommy."

"I know, honey," Astrid agreed gently, stroking her hair off the scorching skin. "Let's go home." She scooped Hanna up in her arms, nodded her thanks to the Nurse and took Hanna to the waiting 'Black Sheep' Taxi. Hanna snuggled into her chest, burying her head in her shoulder.

"I'm cold," she complained as they pulled away and Astrid wrapped her coat around her.

"We'll be home soon," she reassured her as the driver pulled out and swiftly drove then back home, reminding Astrid that she really needed to find a small run-around since she couldn't just rely on taxis. The driver was looking suspiciously at the child and she realised he was concerned that she was going to be ill in his beloved vehicle-so it was with relief that they pulled up outside Hiccup and Hanna's home and Astrid scrambled out. And just in time, for Hanna promptly threw up all over her chest and front. Grimacing and taking a few breaths, the blonde sighed, stepped away from the car and swiftly paid the driver, giving a generous tip.

"Thanks," she murmured. "And it's okay-she missed the car completely." The man gave a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Miss," he murmured and sped away, leaving the Nanny to stumble to the door, trying to juggle the girl and the keys while attempting not to drop too much vomit on the floor. Finally inside, she shed her coat and carried the little girl up to her room…just as Hanna gave a miserable whine and vomited again, hitting Astrid full in the face.

The woman recoiled, breathing hard and urgently swiping the fluid off her face. Hanna looked at her and looked alarmed-then burst into tears.

"Sorry," she sobbed as Astrid tried to soothe the distressed child, reassuring her that there was no harm done, while privately trying not to gag and wondering how soon she could get the vomit out of her hair. Hanna gave a few small sad sniffs.

"Told you wasn't well," she mumbled as Astrid carefully undressed her and slid her into a pink nightie, then gave her some medicine and some water.

"Yeah, you're smarter than me, Missy," she smiled, wrinkling her nose. "You okay there?" Hanna nodded.

"Just feel tired," she mumbled.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes while I get you a bowl?" Astrid asked, levering herself to her feet and feeling her knee twinge. It seemed to not be getting any better and she wondered absently of this was going to be how it was for the rest of her life. Then she sighed and sped downstairs, locating a suitable sized plastic bowl to act as a sick bowl and then walked back up-to find a small pie of vomit on the floor. Hanna was looking miserable again.

"I throwed up," she mumbled as Astrid sighed and tucked the bowl on the side table.

"Try to use the bowl, honey," she said and went down to get a washing up bowl, water, detergent and cloths to clean it up-to return and find the empty sick bowl and a larger pile of vomit. Hanna pouted.

"I felt sicker," she mumbled. Astrid sighed.

"That's okay," she said and knelt down to mop up the vomit. There was a pause and retching and then something warm and wet hit the back of her head. Hanna looked apologetic, .

"I throwed up again," she said, her eyes bright. Astrid clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, furious she now had vomit all over the back of her head as well as the front. She swallowed.

"That's okay," she said through gritted teeth and shoved the vomit bowl under the girl's head. "Just throw up in the bowl, okay?" Hanna nodded, almost dislodging the bowl.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Are you mad?"

"No," Astrid snapped, wiping up the vomit and trying to scoop the vomit off her hair. It had gotten all the way into her braid and down her neck as well.

"You sound mad," Hanna pointed out, her voice tremulous.

"I'm not mad!" Astrid snapped and then calmed her voice consciously. "It's okay, Hanna. I'm not mad. I just hate being covered in puke."

"Sorry," the little girl mumbled and Astrid sat back on her knees, gently stroking the scorching forehead.

"You can't help it," the Nanny sighed. "You're poorly. Now try to close your eyes and if you have to throw up, straight into the bowl, okay?" Hanna nodded and grabbed the bowl.

"I'll try," she said sadly. Astrid sighed.

"I'll get you a cold compress and some water," she said. "I'll be back in a minute…" Hanna managed a wan smile and closed her eyes. She was asleep before Astrid had even left the room.

oOo

Cleaning up and emptying the bowl had allowed Astrid to calm down and she had felt ashamed of how snappish she had been. It was true she was feeling guilty for calling things wrong but Hanna would still have been sick, no matter where it was. The nurse hadn't blamed Astrid-though she had made to usual mistake of calling her Hanna's Mom, not her Nanny. But Astrid blamed herself. All the way through her career as a footballer, she had strived to be the best she could be, focussing on outstripping everyone else. She trained harder, put in longer hours than anyone and learned everything she could to maximise her potential. And she had treated her training as a Nanny with the same zeal, studying for her qualifications and reading extra manuals on childcare, child psychology and Paediatric diseases. But despite all of that, she had misread Hanna.

She sighed and swilled the bowl out, stowing it away, then putting Hanna's clothes and her own into the washer and putting it on a swift low temperature cycle. Then she unselfconsciously walked upstairs, pulling on a training tee-shirt and a pair of comfortable lycra training leggings before going back to check the little girl. As she had hoped, she was asleep, though restless with red cheeks and intermittent coughing. Astrid sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was getting a headache and she guessed that Hanna would wake in a little while. But in the mean time, she would have a quick shower to get the vomit out of her hair.

She had just got out of the shower when she heard the little girl crying. Urgently drying herself and throwing her clothes back on, she raced to the room, finding Hanna sobbing uncontrollably.

"The bad man is coming," she whimpered. Crouching by the bed, Astrid rested a hand on her forehead and frowned: it was scalding hot and the little girl was shivering, signalling her fever was rising. Swiftly, she fetched the thermometer and checked, frowning as the device pinged at a very unhealthy 40.8C. She gently stroked Hanna's forehead.

"It's okay, honey-you're safe," she told her.

"I want Mommy," Hanna said in a small voice, her eyes pleading. Astrid shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hanna,"she said in a comforting voice. "She's not coming back."

"But Daddy said she was with Odin so that means he can send her back now I'm ill because I need her," Hanna whispered.

"Hanna-do you remember we talked? And we realised that Mommy isn't coming back because she was so poorly she died," Astrid told her gently. Hanna looked at her and began to cry.

"Does that mean I'm going to die?" she sniffed, then gave an open-mouthed cough.

"Oh no, Hanna," Astrid whispered. "You're not that poorly."

"I don't believe you," Hanna coughed. "I want Daddy."

"Sweetie, he's at work…"

"I want Daddy!" Hanna screamed. "I want Daddy! I want Daddy!"

"Hanna, please…" Astrid begged her but the little girl buried herself under the covers and, hating herself, Astrid pulled the covers down. "Hanna-you're too hot. I need to sponge you down. You'll feel much better…"

"NO!" Hanna yelled as Astrid rose and fetched a bowl and cold flannel, beginning to sponge the scorching little girl down. Hanna screamed and protested, flailing out at the woman and catching her across the face. Gritting her teeth, Astrid gently restrained her and sponged her down until she was satisfied that she was cooler. But Hanna was sobbing and whimpered.

"I HATE YOU! I WANT DADDY!" she yelled and kicked out, tipping the water all over Astrid. Shocked, Astrid remained still and then carefully patted the girl dry,

"Just drink this medicine, honey," Astrid urged her, pouring out a spoonful of anti fever syrup…but Hanna slapped it away and it splashed in Astrid's face. Breathing hard, the Nanny wiped her face with the compress, tucked the blanket away, pulling just a sheet up over the child.

"I want the blanket," Hanna protested. "Cold…"

"Hanna honey-you've got a high fever and we need to cool you down," Astrid pleaded.

"I hate you. I want Daddy!" Hanna sobbed but curled up and refused to talk, still crying. "Want Mommy. Want Daddy…"

Quietly, Astrid walked out and wiped the medicine off her face. Despondently, she went back to the shower, switched it back on and sluiced the medicine off of her face and hair. Then she dried herself once more, changed into clean clothes and went downstairs, picking her coat up and hanging it up, then picking something out of the freezer for dinner. And then she got herself a coffee and sat down, skimming through the listings for used cars and then checking her account. She had taken a hit for the pizzas from the party-which Mrs Badgerson hadn't offered to pay for-and there was less in her savings that she would have liked but with winter approaching, she needed a car because she couldn't rely on taxis.

She was aware of Hanna crying again and she went up, but the little girl screamed at her and repeated that she hated her. She refused to take any water, spat out her medicine and threw up again. Astrid dutifully sponged her down again, changed the bed and Hanna and gently wrapped her up. The girl sulked but finally took her medicine and then fell back asleep. Smelling of vomit once more, Astrid went down took the clothes out of the washer and put the fresh load in, then went back upstairs to sluice her hair down once more. She sighed. She stank of vomit, her head was aching from being shouted at and she felt a complete sense of failure. She had imagined that she had a good relationship with the little girl but this had shaken her and she was starting to wonder if she was able to look after Hanna properly.

_Pull yourself together,_ she reminded herself sternly, combing her hair through and braiding it once more. _She's a sick little girl and she misses her Mom. It's natural she wants her real parents when she's ill. She doesn't mean it. And she'll be fine when she's feeling better._

_But what if she isn't? What if she still says she hates you and doesn't want you to stay? Hiccup would have to fire you because he relies on you to look after his daughter-and all I've done today is fail. I don't have the experience of looking after sick kids and…I've been a failure._ She sat back on her heels and felt her shoulders slump. _The great Astrid Hofferson, Berk's favourite soccer player…defeated by a small child. I should resign._ And then she sighed. _But that would be the coward's way out. I am not a coward. I'll face him and explain-and he can decide. If he wants to fire me, he can go ahead. _

_But it would break my heart._

oOo

Hiccup was exhausted when he returned home much later than usual, his shoulders aching and head buzzing with weariness. Tiredly, he locked the door, hung up his coat and rested his briefcase by the stairs, glancing towards the kitchen-but there was no sign of Hanna-or Astrid-not that he expected the former, for it was well after his daughter's bedtime. It was the first time he had missed it since Heather had died and he wondered how his daughter had coped…and then he paused and then realised he could hear water running upstairs.

Frowning, he walked up the stairs-and heard Hanna sobbing in her room.

"Want Daddy…" Hanna mumbled and Hiccup swiftly let himself into the bedroom, seeing her huddled under a sheet with her blanket folded down. He knelt by her, stroking her head.

"Daddy's here," he soothed her and her eyes opened wide, seeing him and grinning. She stretched her arms out and he swiftly hugged her. "It's okay, honey-what's happened?"

"Hate Astrid," Hanna mumbled. "She's mean." Eyebrows dipping, Hiccup hugged her and then looked up as the Nanny arrived at the door, her hair damp and face pink with just being scrubbed. "I'm cold, Daddy." He kissed Hanna and pulled her blanket up, tucking her in tightly.

"It's okay, honey-I'll sort it out," he said and Hanna gave a little sigh that turned into a childish, open-mouthed cough.

"Love you, Daddy," she mumbled and shut her eyes. Astrid folded her arms as he rose, clicked on her Night Light and switched out the main lights, then returned and flipped on the fairy lights around her Frozen Poster. And then he quietly pulled the door to and turned to Astrid.

"What's been happening?" he asked her without preamble.

"She's not well," the Nanny told him honestly. "You were busy-I know how important this is for you. I promised not to call you except in a dire emergency. So when I got the call, I collected her from school and have been caring for her since she came home. She's got a cough, a high fever and she's been throwing up."

"Then why…?"

"Because she had a very high fever-over 40," Astrid told him determinedly. "She refused her medicine so I had to sponge her down to cool her off. I finally got her to take the medicine about three hours ago and her fever is coming down-though I wish you hadn't put the blanket over her."

"She wanted it," Hiccup told her.

"And kids should always get what they want, right?" Astrid asked him, suddenly angry.

"Why were you taking a shower when she was in bed, crying and calling you mean?" he demanded. Her eyes widened for a second in surprise before they suddenly glittered in anger.

"Well, it's taken me most of the day to get her fever down to 37.8," she told him bitterly. "Until her idiot father wraps her up and pushes it up again. I've been puked on five times, changed the bed twice and been splashed in the face with three lots of medicine that she won't take. She keeps whining for her Mom-who can't come-and her Dad who was busy trying to save the future of his company and this is why you have a Nanny. And it isn't always doing the thing she wants but the thing she needs. So sorry I was washing yet more puke out of my hair. If you wanted to look after her now, feel free. You can fire me in the morning!"

And with that she shoved past him, walked into her room and slammed the door, leaving the shocked Hiccup staring after her.

"Daddy?" Hanna called and he groaned.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked her, turning back.

"Can you get Mommy? I feel sick," the little girl said and promptly threw up on the bed. "Sorry," she mumbled. Hiccup sighed and crouched by her, feeling her forehead. It was definitely warmer and he stripped the blanket down as she whined.

"You're awfully warm, Baby," he told her kindly but she shook her head.

"You're mean. I hate you. I want Mommy!" she yelled.

"Hanna…" he murmured.

"I want Mommy! I want Mommy!" she screamed but Hiccup was able to take her in his arms and rock her gently, kissing her and murmuring reassurances until she fell asleep, Swiftly, he stripped the soiled sheet from the bed and rested her on the top sheet, then pulled her light throw over her. He turned to the door-to see Astrid waiting there.

"I'll take that," she said briskly, stretching out a hand for the sheet. He sighed, handing over the crumped sheet and then running his hands through his hair. "I've just put another load on so I should be able to chuck this in." He offered a grateful nod.

"She doesn't get ill so often but she does tend to throw up a lot when she does and she always wants Heather," he murmured, his eyes downcast-and in that second, Astrid felt ever more ashamed of herself at taking her frustration at her own helplessness out on him. Hanna had just yelled she hated him and wanted his dead wife-and the loving father that he was could never hope to accede to that one dearly hoped-for wish. Knowing that Hiccup still missed Heather desperately meant that Astrid already knew that the little episode had just jabbed his wounded heart cruelly.

"I'm sorry," she sighed as they walked slowly downstairs. "I thought I had it all in hand and look at me! Brought to my knees by one feverish, vomiting child! I'm sorry I failed you. I…" But he stopped her, gently resting his hand on her arm.

"It's okay-and I'm the one who should be apologising," he admitted. "I was unfair. You must be totally frazzled. I know Hanna can be a real handful when she's ill. The number of times Heather was at her wits end and was begging me to come and help because she yelled she hated her and wanted me! And when I came, she wanted her Mom again. And I know she doesn't mean it…when she's better she'll be her usual self. It was just…today was exhausting and I'm not sleeping because this will literally determine whether we can continue or not…" Astrid managed a smile.

"We're both tired," she said, feeling less of a failure now she realised that this was just 'poorly Hanna'. The butterflies in her stomach settled a little and she felt the tension ease in her shoulders and back as well. "Look, I've got a frozen goats cheese and spinach pizza ready to cook and some salad. We can split that and then you can get some rest which you really look like you need. You've got your big presentation tomorrow, haven't you?" He nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah," he mumbled and she lifted her chin.

"I'll take a chair into her room and be ready in case she stirs," she promised. "You need your rest. If she gets worse, I promise I'll call you." He smiled then, a melancholy smile that suggested he was recalling a similar conversation with Heather.

"Thanks," he said with relief. "And for the record, Astrid-you're doing a fantastic job."


	17. 17: The Evil Witch

**Seventeen: The Evil Witch**

Then next morning, Astrid was exhausted. Hanna had woken three times during the night, whiny and clingy but she had responded to being cuddled and soothed and had taken her medicine without much protest and had drunk some water. Watching the little girl, a fiercely protective jolt ran through the Nanny and she had carefully updated her observation chart she had started on the little girl, listing the times of her vomiting, temperature measurements, drinks and medicines. It was something a friend had suggested on BerkNannyNet, an online Nanny Forum. She had also carefully added what the Paediatrician had said and then had tried to get a little rest.

In the end, she had curled up on the floor rather than the chair, which was ridiculously uncomfortable and had dozed until she heard Hanna stirring. Quietly, she had got up, soothed her and checked her fever, which was holding at a much better 38. Her cough was more prominent and there was no sign of a rash. Hoarsely, Hanna had asked for orange juice and Astrid had given her some water before trotting downstairs to fetch some watered-down juice, running her hands tiredly through her messy braid. In the kitchen, she found an empty bagel bag and a used knife and coffee cup in the sink, showing Hiccup had sneaked out early for his big day. Curiously, she felt upset that she had missed the chance to wish him good luck for such an important day but shook her head. Her actions in looking after Hanna meant he had been able to rest: she just hoped all went well.

Returning upstairs, Hanna had been grateful for the drink but not hungry and had curled up to sleep once more, though Astrid had read her a Mr Men story in the meantime, which had made her smile. And she had snatched the chance of another shower and fresh set of clothes while her charge dozed, then headed downstairs to make a couple of phone calls and start a jelly and some egg custard in case Hanna wanted something to eat a little later.

She had just put the egg custard in the oven when the doorbell rang and muttering under her breath, she wiped her hands and walked to the door, opening it-to face Gerda Jorgensen.

The women gave a sneer and raised her ID obviously.

"My name is Gerda Jorgensen. I work for the Berk Family Services Department and am Hanna Haddock's assigned social worker. May I come in?" she asked in a cold, snappish voice and Astrid reluctantly stood back and invited her into the hall, indicating in the direction of the kitchen. Purposefully, Gerda stormed in and sat down in what was clearly Astrid's chair, moving the half-drunk cup of coffee aside. Stealing a glance at the timer, which showed fifteen minutes to go, Astrid had slid into the seat opposite the stocky women and sipped her cold coffee warily.

"Can I help you?" she asked evenly. Gerda fished out her notebook and flipped open a page, frowning.

"I understand Hanna Haddock was taken out of school yesterday," she said without preamble. Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. Word sure gets around in a small community like Berk," she commented.

"Why did you remove her from school?" Gerda demanded. Astrid sat up straighter, wishing she looked a little more rested and a little less wrecked. At least she was clean and her hair was braided properly, though she was in an old lycra training top and a pair of aqua lycra running leggings and old trainers.

"She was ill," she said more firmly.

"Really?"

"Well, the school nurse summoned Hanna's Guardian to take her home because she was feverish and vomiting," Astrid replied tartly. "The grapevine didn't have her exact temperature value on it as well by any chance?" Gerda merely scratched a few words in the notebooks, frowning. "So I took her home."

"By public transport, I understand," Gerda said in a condemning voice.

"I wasn't aware that car ownership is a requirement to have a child," Astrid pointed out. "It isn't in any regulation. And no, I used a taxi firm which was waiting outside the school so we went directly from the school gate to the front door without any delay."

"Not a sustainable option," Gerda commented sarcastically. Astrid forced herself to nod reasonably.

"Certainly not-which is why I am looking to acquire a small used car for that reason," she said. "Of course, Berk isn't a huge island with a big used car market so I'm waiting until something suitable comes up. Regrettably the pay for Nannies doesn't run to fancy SUVs."

"And for former soccer players?" Gerda asked snidely.

"Depends how long it's been since your career ended and how long that career was," Astrid replied tightly, resenting the intrusion. It was clear that this time, the woman had done her homework. "Can I get you a drink? Water? Coffee?"

_Cyanide?_ she added silently. The social worker shook her head.

"No thank you," she replied shortly. "Have you consulted a Paediatrician?" Taking a deep breath, Astrid walked to the bottom of the stairs and retrieved her observation chart, pointedly slapping it on the table.

"At 1430 yesterday and an hour ago this morning," she read clearly. "He is happy with her condition. He is satisfied that I am taking all necessary steps regarding her anti-fever medication, fluid intake and vomiting. There are no red flag symptoms and he had listed them for me to look out for." Gerda's eyes widened in annoyance as she peered at the neat and ordered chart.

"Show me," she demanded and Astrid turned the sheet round to show her-but just as quick slapped her hand over the sheet when the social worker pulled her phone out to take a photo.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Taking evidence of…" the social worker began but Astrid shook her head.

"Under the General Data Protection Regulations, GDPR 2018, you are only permitted to collect personal data for lawful, transparent reasons, limited to the minimum necessary and for specified, legitimate and explicit purposes," she said firmly. "You have no legitimate reason to collect biometric data on Hanna 'for evidence'. There is no question that she is ill as she was sent home by a registered nurse who made the diagnosis. And I doubt you have security adequate for the purpose on your personal phone." Scowling and giving Astrid a look fit to kill, Gerda pulled her phone back and put it away.

"I want to see the child," she growled. Astrid sighed.

"She's asleep," she said. "And she's been up all night…"

"I want to see for myself," Gerda insisted. "She was out of school yesterday and will be today."

"And at least for tomorrow," Astrid added, "as she's still feverish now. She's had a rough night." Gerda's expression added a comment about the Nanny's appearance and she sighed. "And so have I."

"Where's that father of hers?" Gerda demanded.

"At work," the blonde replied smartly. "It is after nine and a sick child when you have a Nanny shouldn't be reason to stay at home as long as everything is stable. I know I can contact him if she takes a turn for the worse." Gerda frowned.

"Nevertheless, I wish to reassure myself that the poor child is being appropriately cared for," she managed with false solicitude and Astrid gritted her teeth and gave a small nod. It was an almost reasonable request-though the excuse for coming in the first place was questionable. All children had time off school sick-especially in Berk, a land of freezing winters and Eel Pox-so Gerda's arrival the morning after Hanna had been taken sick again suggested there was unfair scrutiny on the Haddocks.

"Please try not to disturb her," she said, rising. "She's still unwell." Gerda rose and started purposefully up the stairs, with Astrid running after her, speeding past and slamming shut the doors to her room, Hiccup's room and the bathroom. Gerda glared at her as the Nanny folded her arms.

"Why…?" the woman began but the Nanny stared at her.

"You have no right of access into my or Mr Haddock's private spaces," she reminded the woman and Gerda glared, then opened the door and walked into the child's room.

Hanna had kicked her blanket off and was sprawled sideways across her bed, her Olaf toy clutched to her chest. The empty sick bowl was placed on the floor by her bedside table and a half-full plastic glass of water and an almost empty plastic beaker of watered down orange were resting on her bedside table, along with a plastic Sven the Reindeer. The fairy lights remained on around the Frozen poster with the curtains were three-quarters closed as Gerda approached the sleeping child. Then Hanna opened her eyes and screamed.

Immediately, Astrid sprang forward, pushing Gerda aside and gently hugging the distraught child, who buried her head in her Nanny's chest.

"It's okay, sweetie," Astrid soothed her but Hanna cringed into her.

"It's the evil witch!" she whimpered as Gerda scowled.

"No, sweetie-it's the lady from the Council," she tried but Hanna gave a little sob.

"The evil mean lady," she whispered loudly and Astrid sighed.

"Yeah," she admitted as Gerda began to make a note in her notebook. "But she's only here to check everything is okay…" Hanna looked up and coughed.

"I'm poorly," she announced, coughing again. "Astrid has been all kind and nice and got me juice and made me colder when I was all shivery. And your face is all mean and nasty looking." Gerda's eyes widened.

"You have no manners!" she spluttered.

"My Mommy always said I had to tell the truth because hon-es-ty is the best pol-iss-ee," the little girl repeated, frowning at the last word. "And I don't understand what that means but she said I should always tell the truth even if the person didn't like it. And you look like an evil old witch." Gerda's face darkened and she pursed her lips.

"You know, you actually aren't allowed to take offence at a child telling the truth," Astrid pointed out, cheering on the inside. "I'm afraid she doesn't like you-and you waking her when she's ill isn't really going to improve that opinion any…"

"When I want your opinion, young woman, I'll ask for it!" Gerda spluttered viciously. "Face me, child-I want to have a word with you." Hanna tried to cringe back but Gerda pulled her forward to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to face her. "Now, I want you to tell me…"

She got no further because the combination of shock and the abrupt change in position had Hanna pale, frown and then projectile vomit straight in the woman's face.

"Thar she blows," Astrid murmured just loud enough for Gerda to hear. The social worker gave a horrified gasp as Hanna vomited again, managing to get her hair and coat as well.

"AAAGH!" the woman shrieked, causing Hanna to recoil. "You evil vicious little monster!"

"Hey, hey…she's a sick little girl who has just been woken when she was peacefully asleep," Astrid interrupted, moving to sit by Hanna and wipe her face with the damp face flannel she had by the bed. "Bowl, remember sweetie?" Hanna nodded.

"Sorry, Astrid," she mumbled.

"Astrid? You should be apologising to me, you wretched little…"

"Excuse me? Are you verbally abusing my charge? When you insisted on waking her against my objections?" Astrid asked her pointedly. Gerda pressed her lips together and audibly growled.

"I insist she is taken to hospital," she snapped.

"Don't wanna go," Hanna immediately said. "Wanna stay with you and Daddy."

"She's improving," Astrid told her firmly. "Her Paediatrician says she can stay here."

"I insist on speaking to him!" Gerda snapped but Astrid gave a triumphant smile.

"You have no right to speak to him regarding her confidential health issues," she pointed out. "You don't have authorisation."

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Gerda snapped and pulled out her phone with a triumphant look in her eyes. "Then we'll see who knows what she's doing!" Giving a disgusted look, Astrid gently stroked Hanna's head.

"And I will call her Paediatrician," she smiled, flipping out her phone. "Up to you…" But Gerda was already stalking out, calling 112 and demanding an emergency ambulance immediately attended the address. Sighing, Astrid redialled the Paediatrician.

"Sorry to call you again, Dr Fenris," she explained. "I have a problem with the social worker. She wants Hanna taken to hospital because she vomited over her." The man chuckled over the phone.

"From what Mr Haddock has told me, that's the best thing Hanna could have done," he admitted. "What's her temperature now?" Astrid checked.

"Thirty seven point five," she admitted. "She's coughing more."

"Probably a viral infection but I'll head across now in case that woman causes Hiccup more grief," the Paediatrician said. "I bet I can beat the ambulance."

In fact, they arrived together, the emergency ambulance partially blocking the road as it screeched in and the Paediatrician walking briskly in through the door Gerda was triumphantly holding open. The paramedics were running up the stairs as he followed and then Astrid stood in their way, her hand raised.

"Excuse me-I want her doctor to see her first," she said determinedly. Both paramedics stopped, their bright green uniforms familiar around Berk.

"Well, why did you call us then?" the first one asked her irritably.

"I didn't," Astrid told him sharply and pointed. "She did-against my wishes. She's an interfering social worker. Dr Fenris?" The Paediatrician grinned. He was a medium sized man with wild brown hair, freckles, a blue check shirt and a Transformers tie, his grey cords a bit scruffy at the knees from where he knelt a lot to talk to his patients.

"I know my way," he smiled and walked in. "Hello Hanna! How's my favourite Frozen fan?"

"Hello Doctor Nic," she said, waving as he crouched by her. Gerda appeared at the door, scowling.

"I insist she is taken to hospital," she snapped, her hair still full of vomit. Dr Fenris shook his head.

"I think perhaps you should let people who actually know what they're doing make the decisions, Ms Jorgensen," he said in a hard voice. "Now get out. My patient has a right to privacy." And then Astrid slammed the door in her face, leaving her to argue with the paramedics over her unnecessary emergency call.

After a thorough examination, Dr Fenris decided Hanna just had a little tonsillitis and left some medicine to keep her temperature down. Even more reassuringly, he also congratulated Astrid on her fine care and assured her that Hanna would recover quickly-and in fact, that the worst was probably over. Ruffling Hanna's hair and tucking her in with Olaf cuddled in her arms, he quietly emerged with Astrid at his side-to find a furious and still vomit-stained Gerda still arguing with the paramedics. All of them looked up expectantly.

"Viral tonsillitis," was his conclusion. "She's improving, her fever is settling and she is well hydrated. She needs rest, fluids and warmth-and no more unnecessary interrogations."

"But she threw up on me," Gerda protested. "She must be seriously ill!" Unable to control himself, Dr Fenris burst out laughing.

"She's a sick child," he told her. "That's what they do…"

"But…"

"Which of us is a qualified doctor, a member of the American College of Pediatrics and of the Royal College of Paediatrics and Child Health with twenty years experience?" he asked her pointedly.

"So she doesn't need hospital?" the first paramedic checked. Still chuckling, Dr Fenris shook his head.

"Never did," he said clearly.

"Right-you have put in a hoax call, Ms Jorgensen and the Ambulance Service will pursue you for the $200 cost of that call," the paramedic said. "Of all the irresponsible pranks, calling us away from real emergencies…"

"But…"

"And now, I must ask you to leave, Ms Jorgensen," Astrid added. "All this disruption is no good at all for a sick child. I hope you appreciate Hanna needs a chance to rest and recover." The paramedics and the Paediatrician shared a glance and they all shepherded the social worker down the stairs and out onto the drive, waving at Astrid as she firmly shut the door and then gave a sigh of relief. And then she sniffed and gave a groan as she smelled burning.

"There goes the egg custard," she sighed.

oOo

A continent away, a lone shape emerged from a prison transport, dropping him off as he had requested in a small town. His black-clothed shape was stocky and buff, muscular shoulders and neck, powerful chest and narrow waist with muscular legs. His short carrot coloured hair was spiky and a short stubbly beard covered his chin. There were scars on his face and pale green eyes narrowed as he headed for the small, one bedroom apartment he owned.

No one paid him a glance as he clambered up the three flights of stairs to the attic apartment, letting himself in and staring across the dusty space. His single bed was blanketed in grey dust and the windows were in desperate need of cleaning. What remained in his fridge-a bottle of solid once-milk and a wrap of grey dust that was former bread-were swiftly binned and then he made himself a black coffee in the only clean mug. He was home.

But not for long. Slowly, he walked around the apartment, staring at the few images he had-of his long-dead parents, of his younger sister and finally, of her and her family. Thoughtfully, he lifted the image of Heather, Hiccup and Hanna and rubbed his finger over the dusty glass.

"It's okay, sis," he murmured. "I'm gonna head off to Berk as soon as I get myself sorted-and then Hiccup will pay for killing you."


	18. 18: The Day After

**Eighteen: The Day After**

Exhausted, exhilarated and just slightly (extremely) drunk, Hiccup stumbled up to his front door and only took four tries to get the key into the door. He felt light as a feather, completely relaxed and as if a heavy weight had been lifted off him. He stumbled in through the door, shushed himself and quietly closed the door. Then he opened it again, took his key out of the lock and closed it again slightly more loudly before locking it from the inside. And then he fell over his feet and landed on his face.

"Owwww…" he mumbled painfully, rubbing his face. There was the sound of feet and Astrid appeared at the top of stairs. On seeing him on the floor, she sped down, looking exhausted and stopping by his side.

"You okay, Hiccup?" she asked urgently as he looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, my face is mostly okay," he said happily. She frowned and offered him her hand, which he took so she could pull him to his feet. "The floor went a bit wobbly then…" She stared at him, seeing him look a bit dishevelled and his emerald eyes slightly glassy.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him and he shook his head…then held his fingers about a millimetre apart.

"Very very very slightly," he slurred. She folded her arms.

"Is this good drunk or bad drunk?" she asked him and he frowned. "How did the big presentation go?" He grinned.

"I completely smashed it!" he announced and flung his arms into the air, accidentally hitting Astrid in the face.

"Ow!" she said, as he looked stricken.

"I'msosorrypleasedon'tleaveme!" he gabbled anxiously as she rubbed her cheek and then forced herself to smile. He looked very cute when he was anxious and she was too tired to be annoyed-not that she would anyway. Hiccup was a nice, kind man and he had been so strung up over the last few days that she was glad he had felt able to let off steam.

"It's okay!" she assured him, taking his arm and steering him towards the kitchen. "Shall we keep it down? Hanna's asleep." His eyes widened and he gasped, trying to walk quietly. He promptly knocked the telephone off the hall table.

"Sorrysorrysorry…" he whispered loudly as he fell over again. Sighing, Astrid picked up the phone then helped Hiccup and steered him to the kitchen, depositing him in a chair to ensure he didn't fall over again. But he was smiling at her as she put the kettle on to make some black coffee and she glanced back at him, seeing his emerald eyes shining, his tie missing and shirt open at the neck.

"Boy, you really are a terrible drunk," she commented, spooning instant coffee granules into the mugs. He raised his hands.

"Guilty," he confessed happily. "Never get much practice and I fall over a lot and just feel kind of happy…except when Heather died…" And his mood visibly dropped. Immediately, Astrid took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Hey, hey-tell me about today," she asked him quickly, not wanting him to lose the good feeling and he blinked as he looked up at her. He took a deep breath.

"I was really nervous," he slurred as the kettle clicked off. "I mean really really really _really_ nervous. But Fish practiced with me and then, when the time came, I tried to remember what he said…and instead I imagined that I made my presentation to Hanna and you. I was talking to you and I felt so much more relaxed-so it went smoothly and I could answer all the questions, no matter how irritated they seemed. Fish was _awesome_ with the figures and when they finished, they were completed happy and awarded us the contract on the spot. So the company is safe. We gave Phlegma a bonus and then Fish and I went to the bar…"

"And you've been there all evening?" Astrid guessed. Hiccup nodded.

"I think we did some Karaoke," he admitted. "But I'm not very good. I kept forgetting the words to 'I will Survive'." Astrid frowned as she poured hot water into the mugs.

"But the words are on the screen in front of you," she pointed out.

"But I forgot to look at the screen," he confessed with a self-conscious shrug. "Fish was awesome! I mean, how does he remember all those words? He was belting it out-on his knees! And then he did 'Living on a Prayer', 'Dancing Queen', 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' and 'Bessame Mucho'! I was his backing singer and dancer and he got a standing ovation!"

"Oh my Thor," Astrid muttered and sat down, plonking the mug in front of Hiccup, who promptly took a sip and then spat it out.

"Ow! It's hot!" he whimpered, rubbing his tongue with his hand. Sighing, she rose, sloshed cold water into his mug and then put it back in front of him. He took a cautious sip and smiled. "Perfect," he sighed. "Just like you."

She stared at him and saw him looking happily at his coffee. It had been an unguarded statement that he almost certainly hadn't meant to say and probably didn't even realise he had. And though he was cute and kind and sweet, he was her employer and it would be completely inappropriate for her to develop any feelings for him while he was still mourning his wife and struggling to regain his equilibrium. He was vulnerable and if she fell for him, it would make her no better than Brandy and all the other applicants who had eyed Hiccup up as a meal ticket rather than a father who needed a good Nanny. And though she could really easily start to fall for him, she would have to crush her feelings because all it would do is make things worse.

So she smiled at him.

"Hanna's a bit better," she told him cheerfully. "Her fever is down and I got her Paediatrician, Dr Fenris, to visit and he diagnosed her with viral tonsillitis. Of course, the Social Worker came round, tried to cause trouble and even called an ambulance when Hanna threw up all over her. Personally, I was cheering!"

"Gerda Jorgensen was here?" he asked, his eyes suddenly wide with anxiety. She nodded.

"And she was sent away with a flea in her ear by Dr Fenris who said she was fine, she was being looked after well and she didn't need hospital," she revealed smugly. "And honestly, seeing Gerda covered in puke was worth the irritation." Hiccup stared at her…then burst out laughing.

"I think I would have liked to have seen that!" he admitted. And then his face fell. "Oh Thor…I didn't ask after Hanna. What kind of useless, inadequate, uncaring father am I when I didn't check up on her and call as soon as the presentation was done?' His eyes were suddenly filled with dismay. "I should have come home. I mean, what was I thinking? Why in Thor's name did I go out to celebrate when I should have been home with my sick child…"

"Enough!" Astrid growled and he looked at her in shock. "Enough." She sat down in the seat at his side and stared into his eyes. "Look, Hiccup-the reason why you employed me was so that you had someone trained and reliable to look after Hanna while you were able to concentrate on the things you needed to. Today was an incredibly big day for your company and you gave a great presentation and secured the future for you and everyone who works there. And it was only natural-and right-that you and Fish celebrate your success. And that you let off steam! I wanted you to be out and relax-because there would be no point my being here if I called you in the middle of your crucial presentation and ruined it for you. I had everything in hand. Now I need to give Hanna some more medicine and I think I oughta hit the hay."

"Can I see her?" Hiccup asked quietly and she nodded with a smile.

"She's your baby," she reminded him. "I'm just here so you don't have to worry."

"I think it's got a habit," he admitted quietly. "Worrying, I mean. I thought my life was perfect with Heather and Hanna and a new baby on the way…and then, in the space of a few hours, everything crumbled. And since then, I have been terrified that if I relax and take anything for granted…I'll lose even more…"

"Which was why you were so on edge," she realised and rested a hand on his arm. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. And I promise I will do anything I can to make sure you don't have to worry. Because I am there on your side as well." He looked up and there was gratitude flooding his gaze.

"Thanks," he said and stumbled to his feet. "I really mean it…" And he flung a huge hug around her which she gently reciprocated. Finally, she helped him up and quietly steered him up the stairs, making sure he didn't fall, before taking him to Hanna's room.

The little girl was lying across her bed, her feet dangling over the side of the bed with Olaf on her face. Sighing, Astrid gently swivelled her round so she was lying in the correct alignment in the bed, pushing Olaf into her questing arms and stroking her hair off her warm face. She carefully tucked a sheet over her though she kept the blanket folded down so she wouldn't get too warm. Softly, she shook the girl awake and fed her a large spoonful of children's liquid paracetamol, then gave her a drink.

"Daddy's here," she whispered and Hanna's eyes opened sleepily as Hiccup walked forward and dropped to his knees. He kissed her forehead.

"Hey, baby," he slurred as she reached her arms up and he eagerly hugged her. "Missed you," he added.

"I throwed up," she mumbled. "All over the mean lady. She was very cross."

"Poor baby," he mumbled as well.

"Astrid was awesome," she added and kissed him then yawned hugely. He gently lay her down and tucked her in again.

"Sleep well, my precious Terror," he told her as he eyes fluttered closed. In seconds, she was asleep. Hiccup crawled past Astrid to the door and out onto the landing. Smiling, she pulled the door to and hauled him to his feet. "Thanks," he mumbled as she helped him up and took him to the door of his room. Decisively, she opened the door and helped him in…but he stopped her.

"Will you be okay?" she checked as he kicked off a shoe and then frowned at his prosthetic leg, then collapsed back on the bed and managed to pull the entire leg off, the shoe still on it, waving it triumphantly in the air before dropping it on the floor.

"I'm good," he mumbled, crawling into bed. Sighing, she pulled the quilt over him and walked to the door, flipping off the light. She glanced back at his shape as he snuggled into his pillow.

"Sleep well, Hiccup," she murmured and headed to bed.

oOo

She awoke early the next morning, feeling barely rested. For a long moment, she stared at the ceiling, her head aching and guessed she was just overtired because she had barely slept the previous night and had a busy day looking after Hanna and dealing with Gerda. She made a mental note to chase up her complaint about the woman because she still hadn't had her feedback from the department. Groaning, she threw the covers off and slowly sat up, running her hands through her hair. Somehow, it was sticking out sideways and she groaned, then pulled herself out of bed, padded silently to check on Hanna, who was still sleeping peacefully and was much cooler. Smiling, she headed into the shower and quickly freshened up, washing her hair and dressing in fresh leggings and lycra for her morning run.

Slowly, she dragged herself downstairs, her legs feeling leaden and her whole body heavy. She frowned: she had been careful about her diet and had maintained her exercise, so there was no reason for her to be feeling so unfit. Shaking her head, she sneaked out and headed out on her shorter circuit.

The cold took her breath away and the icy air irritated her throat, which was feeling scratchy and dry. She took a deep breath and coughed, then shook her head. She had been cooped up for a couple of days and she needed her run-so she set out, jogging down the road and slowly lengthening her stride-but as she accelerated, her chest tightened and she felt the urge to cough once more. And then she suddenly had to stop, bending forward and throwing up. Her stomach was basically empty, so all she could bring up was fluid but even the effort fo that left her shaking and weak and as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she realised that she had caught what Hanna had.

Slowly she straightened up. It had been inevitable, for she had spent the best part of the last two days in close proximity to the sick little girl, being hugged and coughed on and puked on-so there had realistically been zero chance she would miss out on whatever vile bug the child was suffering from. Going for the run had been stupid and broke every rule she had learned as an athlete: you don't train with a cough and chest infection. She gave another hacking cough and felt the bile rise in her throat but she swallowed determinedly before she turned back to the house and jogged slowly back up the road. Quietly, she let herself back in and walked to the kitchen, putting on the kettle and clearing away the mugs from the previous night and half-heartedly washing them, her mind momentarily lingering on the time spent with Hiccup-and the warmth of his hug. It had been a spontaneous and genuine gesture that had warmed her. She shook her head. It meant nothing-it couldn't-but for a second, she really wished it had.

But her head was starting to pound and she rose, then searched urgently through the cupboards until found some aspirin. With a sigh, she swallowed two tablets and making herself a warm drink before she sat down and stared across the table, her eyes unfocussed. Hanna wouldn't be going to school for the rest of the week and she doubted that Hiccup would be going in to work this morning. She would need to make breakfast for the pair and as she considered, she felt the nausea rise again. Covering her mouth, she dashed to the downstairs bathroom and just made it before she threw up again. Miserable and bowed over the bowl on her knees, she hung on until the spasms settled and finally sat back on her heels. She groaned. This was going to be a real nuisance.

oOo

Hiccup awoke lying on his front, his body sprawled awkwardly on the bed, still in his clothes. His neck was cricked painfully and his head was pounding. Somehow, his mouth also tasted of old carpet-and he didn't actually know what that even tasted like. He squinted and then immediately slammed his eyes closed because the light seemed to be scorching his eyeballs. Resting his head miserably on his pillow, his opened his eyes the merest sliver and found the room was spinning.

"Face it, Hiccup," he mumbled into the pillow, "you are the world's most useless drunk. You have the alcohol tolerance of a flea, the co-ordination of a baby giraffe when drunk and you sing like a cat being minced." He closed his eyes and rubbed his leg: it was stiff but at least he had managed to possess the minimal sense to remove his prosthetic before he went to sleep. Blinking, he sat up and felt the room spin more urgently so he took a couple of deep breaths to calm his roiling stomach. "Really, the alcohol tolerance of a gnat."

Fractured memories began to seep back into his befuddled brain and he frowned. Laughing with Fish in the Bar where Gobber and Mulch had been egging them on as well as buying them round after round and encouraging them to really push the boat out, drinking some ludicrous cocktail as a celebration…or had it been several? He vaguely recalled peering unsteadily at the huge cocktail menu and asking for a Woo Woo, a Rusty Nail, a Sex on the Beach, a Harvey Wallbanger, a Long Island Iced Tea, a Singapore Sling and a Suffering Bastard. He blinked. Vague images of brightly coloured glasses that he and Fish had raced to down as quickly as possible flickered across his memory while Gobber had chanted 'DOWN IN ONE!' And then he groaned even more. Because he now recalled that there had then there had been the Karaoke…

Wearily he scrabbled for his leg and managed to fasten it on backwards before he stood up, fell over, crawled back onto the bed and removed it, then reattached it the correct way round. Scrambling up, he limped to the door and tried to walk quietly along the landing, pausing at Hanna's door. Taking a breath, he peeked inside and saw her quietly asleep: a small smile crossed his face as je saw her still hugging her Olaf. Then he walked slowly to the bathroom, wincing as he closed the door and tried to freshen up. But splashing water on his face, scraping a razor over his stubble and cleaning his teeth did nothing to stop him looking utterly wrecked so after a fruitless attempt to tame his auburn hair which was sticking out in every possible direction except the correct one, he gave up and limped to the stairs. And then he heard the sounds of someone in the downstairs bathroom, throwing up.

He reached the kitchen and saw the kettle just boiled and the mugs sitting ready. There was a packet of ready-mixed waffle batter sitting by the waffle maker, with a punnet of washed blueberries, maple syrup and whipped cream on standby. Smiling, he sloshed the hot water onto instant coffee granules and stirred in three sugars and loads of the whipped cream. Then he limped to the table and sat down opposite Astrid's chair, waiting for her to emerge.

He had managed a couple of miserable sips by the time she emerged, her face pale and looking exhausted. He blinked.

"Wow, you look rough," he managed gruffly as she stared at him.

"You know, I think you look even worse than me," she shot back sarcastically. "Have you seen yourself?" He nodded cautiously.

"Yup. Didn't say I don't look like a total hobo but you always look fantastic…not that you don't look mildly fantastic now…" he added hastily. She frowned.

"I actually think that's precisely what you said," she pointed out as his eyes widened.

"Um…are you okay?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. "I heard you throwing up…" She walked to the sink and scooped up a handful of water, swilled it round her mouth and then spat it out.

"Yeah," she murmured. "I think I've got what Hanna had. I spent a lot of time with her-and she did throw up over me. More than twice." His eyes widened.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"And you're hung over," she guessed. He shrugged.

"I think you already know I am a terminal lightweight as far as alcohol is concerned," he admitted. "And I think that the seven highly alcoholic cocktails I had last night will extract their revenge for the rest of today." She frowned and poured herself a glass of water which she cautiously sipped.

"Is Fish okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"I remember putting him in a taxi and sending him home," he said slowly, sipping his coffee again. "I texted Ruff when I sent him off. Well, I texted her a smiley face. I hope she got the message…" Astrid gave a small smile.

"And you drove home?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I got a Black Sheep Taxi," he admitted. "I remembered you used them. The driver was very nice and he did turn me around when I started walking back onto the road rather than back towards the house." Then he winced. "I hugged you, didn't I? A lot?" She chuckled.

"Moderately," she admitted. "I guess you're working from home today?"

"Not much working," he admitted. "Probably more sleeping. And I doubt I'll see Fish before the weekend. For a big man, he has a worse alcohol tolerance than me."

"Wow. And yours is minuscule!" Astrid commented. Then she paled and took a deep breath. He sighed, realising she was fighting nausea.

"Astrid-you go and rest," he said. "I'll look after Hanna. You go and lie down and I'll bring you some weak orange juice and iced water. And a bowl…"

"I'll take my own," she said as she looked into his tired face, seeing genuine concern and kindness in his glazed eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure," he told her with a smile. "I'll just burn some waffles and drink about three more extra-strong coffees then I'll come up and see how you are. And then I'll see how the Terror is doing. I'm sure she'll want to help me look after you."

"Thor help me," Astrid commented, though she was smiling at the thought. Hiccup rose and took her hand, wincing as he put pressure through his prosthetic.

"You looked after Hanna beautifully," he assured her. "Now let us look after you." Then he smiled as she got to her feet and looked into her eyes. "After all, that's what a family does."


	19. 19: Cakes and Crazy Carers

**Nineteen: Cakes and Crazy Carers**

The twins had come round to help out and Hiccup found his delicate head pounded by Tuff's complete inability to do anything quietly while Ruff was deliberately loud as punishment for getting Fishlegs drunk. And even though Hiccup tried to point out that it was Fish who had been making the orders, she had mercilessly retorted that he should have had more sense-because they all knew Fish had less alcohol tolerance even than Hiccup.

In fact, Ruff had only quietened down when she had heard that Astrid was sick and that Hanna had been as well. Without a further word, she headed up to check on the little girl and her friend while Tuff had leaned on the sagging Hiccup and grinned.

"She hates you,' he explained.

"Kinda guessed that," Hiccup admitted sarcastically.

"I mean, she loves that big lug and he was completely wasted," Tuff carried on obliviously. "She'll probably forgive you by tomorrow. Maybe."

"I don't know why," Hiccup mumbled. "Fish was the one going crazy at the Bar. I mean Gobber was egging us both on and I was peering at the menu but Fish was just shouting out the orders and squealing in excitement."

"So you tried all the crazy cocktails? Both of you?" Tuff checked. Hiccup nodded.

"We both had to drink them as quickly as possible," he admitted, pulling a face.

"Was one of them a Sex On The Beach?" Tuff asked hopefully and distracted, Hiccup nodded.

"Yes-Fish and I both had Sex on The Beach," he admitted. Then stared as Tuff fell off the couch and collapsed in laughter. "Tuff! I…oh Thor…" he groaned and face-palmed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ruff yelled and stampeded down the stairs, arriving at the door before Hiccup could and hauling it open-to meet the scowl of Gerda Jorgensen. The Social Worker waved her ID perfunctorily.

"Gerda Jorgensen, Social Worker-I need to see Hanna Haddock," she demanded but Ruff stood insolently in the doorway and chewed her gum but didn't move. After an awkward moment, the Social Worker tried to push forward. "Didn't you hear me? I said I need to see her?"

"Why?" Ruff asked, folding her arms and blowing a bubble.

"She's ill," Gerda growled.

"Yeah-and you saw her yesterday," Ruff told her astutely. "You also know she's been seen by her Paediatrician and you were told off by an ambulance crew for wasting their time." The older woman's eyes widened in anger. "Yeah, word gets around. My second cousin Bluffnut works in ambulance control and frankly, every emergency worker in Berk knows about it now!"

"I need to assure myself that she is being adequately cared for!" Gerda insisted. Ruff carefully moved an inch over to her right to ensure there was no way past her.

"Again, why?" she asked directly. "When you came yesterday, the ambulance and Paediatric Doctor both told you she was being excellently cared for and that she was improving and didn't need hospital. For you to turn up today when no reasonable person would really looks like harassment!"

"And just who are you to stop me entering, missy?" Gerda sneered.

"Family friend," Hiccup said, limping up and standing by Ruff. Gerda scowled at him.

"You look a mess," she scoffed.

"Thank you kindly," he replied sarcastically. "I have managed to get the same nasty bug that my daughter has been suffering from-as has Astrid. So rough night, lots of vomiting and looking like something the cat has chewed up, coughed out and buried. Thankfully, our good friends have come round to help us."

"I demand to see Hanna!" Gerda snapped, using the tone she had used so often to intimidate Hiccup but for once, hung over and emboldened by the knowledge that Astrid had taken exemplary care of his daughter, he shook his head.

"She's resting and is sick," he told her. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to come in and upset her again. Her fever is better today but she has a bad cough and a sore throat and needs her rest."

"Then I'll come in and see you!" Gerda demanded.

"Again, I must refuse," Hiccup said. "I am feeling extremely rough and I'm not willing to meet with you. Please make an appointment. And be aware-I will be complaining to the department about your harassment especially at this time." Then he turned and Ruff slammed the door in Gerda's face. The female twin threw a huge hug around him.

"That was awesome!" she congratulated him. "I was so proud. Our little Hiccy has grown up!"

"Gettoff!" he groaned, trying to prise her loose so he could breathe properly. "Ow! And I'm pretty sure I'm older than you." She abruptly released him and grabbed his cheek between her finger and thumb.

"Our little Hiccy," she sighed, squeezing.

"Hiccy?" he murmured. "Oh Gods…"

"You realise that was the first time you've ever said no to her?" Tuff added, walking up and high-fiving his twin.

"Really?" he asked and frowned. He was sure his muddled brain could trawl up at least one other instance…but nothing came to mind. Ruff nodded.

"Astrid has already worked wonders with you," she declared as his eyes widened.

"You were so awesome, Dad," Hanna announced from behind him. He turned to see her standing barefoot in her blue Frozen nightdress with her hair wispily framing her pale face. But her cheeks were no longer red and her eyes were bright. He stumbled forward and swept her into his embrace, feeling her arms wind around his neck. "You scared off the mean lady."

"Actually, I think Auntie Ruff did the scaring," he admitted. "I just said no." She grinned.

"You were awesome too, Dad," she murmured. "Can I have Marshmallow Stars? I'm really hungry and Astrid is asleep…" Hiccup sighed.

"Poor Astrid has got your bug," he explained but Hanna frowned.

"No she hasn't," she said simply. "I've still got it. Look-my nose is all runny and…"

"I think she's got a bit of it, Terror," Hiccup said gently. "She's feeling poorly so Auntie Ruff and Unca Tuff came round to help me." Staring into his face, Hanna frowned.

"Are you okay, Dad?" she checked and he nodded.

"I'm just tired," he admitted, feeling her fidget against him. "And worried about my Terrible Terror. And Astrid." The little girl kissed him.

"I'm okay, Dad," she assured him with a small smile. "I'm not throwing-uppy now. Can I have Marshmallow Stars? Pleeeease?"

"Are you sure you don't want jelly? Or cold custard? Or…"

"Marshmallow stars," Hanna said firmly as Hiccup lowered her to the floor. Ruff waved her to follow her.

"C'mon, Terror-let's get you full of sugar," she said cheerfully as Hiccup peered up the stairs, wondering how Astrid was. She had slept most of the morning and he was missing her presence already. The previous evening had been a blur but he could recall the feel of Astrid in his arms as he had hugged her-and amid the embarrassment that he had invaded her personal space, he was trying very hard not to consider how right it had felt. She was an amazing woman-smart, determined, beautiful, caring-and though he still felt that he really didn't deserve happiness after losing Heather, the part that had listened to Anders was whispering that he was still alive and he had every right to happiness. And being with Astrid made him happy.

He shook his head. He was hung over and she was his Nanny. She hadn't shown any sign she was interested and he didn't want to be one of those creepy employers who hit on their employees. No matter what he felt or what his treacherous heart was considering, he would have to put it aside. Being friends was the best he could hope for.

oOo

Astrid's eyes slowly opened and she raised her muzzy head. She frowned for a moment, trying to recall where she was-but the familiar scenery of her room in Hiccup's home reassured her. She pressed a hand to her head and glanced over to the small bedside table-to see a glass of water, a packet of aspirin and a bowl. Smiling, she slowly sat up and took two aspirin, then ran her hands through her hair. Her stomach was feeling a little queasy but she wasn't feeling as sick as before so she carefully got up, went to the bathroom to clean her teeth and quietly walked to the top of the stairs.

"Astrid!"

There was a thunder of feet and Hanna scrambled up the stairs, flinging herself at the woman. Astrid managed to bend forward and ended up with an armful of excited child. Hugging Hanna, Astrid inspected her and found her bright-eyed without the glassy look or scorching red cheeks that she had had the previous couple of days. Sure, she was coughing with that childish open-mouthed cough that definitely guaranteed the other person would come down with whatever virulent disease the child was suffering but otherwise, she was looking much better.

"How are you?" Astrid asked with a smile and Hanna sighed and wrapped her arms around her Nanny.

"My nose hurts and my throat hurts but I've had LOADS of Marshmallow Stars and Auntie Ruff has helped me bake you a cake," she reported as Astrid frowned.

"Auntie Ruff?" she murmured. The female twin looked up the stairs and waved.

"Present!" she called cheekily. "How're you doing, Bestie?" Astrid shrugged.

"Probably less pukey," she admitted, "but still viral. Have you annihilated my kitchen yet?" Ruff chuckled, ambling up the stairs.

"I'll have you know that in twenty minutes, you are likely to be the recipient of the patented Quadruple Chocolate Thorston Delight Cake!" she announced proudly.

"Quadruple?" Astrid murmured.

"Chocolate cake, chocolate buttercream filling, chocolate ganache outside and chocolate shards on top," she announced. "And a sprig of mint."

"Why mint?"

"Because I couldn't find any Rosemary," Ruff said and doubled up with laughter at Astrid's horrified face. "KIDDING! I am the one Thorston who can cook, thank Thor or we would all starve. My idiot brother puts far too much salt on everything and my mother...well, she has the fire department on speed dial and gets invited to all their birthday parties, weddings etc because she sees them so often!"

"Oh Thor," Astrid murmured. "So this chocolate extravaganza is why?"

"Because you're better and Hiccup and Fish have secured the future of their company," Ruff said as Astrud blushed, for she had forgotten. Hanna squirmed in her arms.

"And I made you a cup cake that will make you feel so much better," she said. "Auntie Ruff helped me with that as well." Astrid smiled and lowered her to the ground.

"Shall we go downstairs and see Daddy?" she suggested as Hanna raced into her room to grab Olaf. Then she nodded.

"He's asleep on the couch," she reported. "But Unca Tuff and me are watching Beauty and the Beast. He knows all the words..." Raising an eyebrow, Astrid smiled.

"That's impressive," she commented. Ruff grinned and took Hanna's other hand-and then they walked down the stairs together. Astrid did wince when she saw the mess in the kitchen, but the aromas coming from the oven were really appetising and Ruff was starting the washing up. Sitting her firmly down, the female twin washed up, prepared her buttercream and ganache with surprising skill and tempered chocolate shards and two snowmen before she retrieved the cake and two cupcakes from the oven. Astrid learned that Ruff had secretly been on four cookery courses because Fishlegs loved his food and she knew she had been an indifferent cook when she was younger. The side-effect had been that she had used her imagination and was a very imaginative and sometimes innovative baker.

"Are my cakes done yet, Auntie Ruff?" Hanna asked seriously and the female twin grinned, nodding.

"Just cooling, Terror," she told the little girl. "If we put the frosting on too soon, it will all melt and fall off." Not understanding, Hanna nodded.

"Can it be blue-like Elsa's dress?" she asked innocently. Ruff pulled a face.

"Do you like blueberries, Terror?" she checked and Hanna nodded.

"Astrid makes them with honey and pancakes," she admitted. "They're okay..."

"If you have a blue topping, you have to have blueberries," Ruff told her.

"Wartnut had blue bubblegum," Hanna told her. "Couldn't it be be bubblegum flavour?" Astrid tried not to look at Ruff.

"May be tricky..." she conceded.

"Or bluebell flavour?" Hanna persisted.

"Oh Loki..." Ruff sighed.

"What other blue things do you know, honey?" Astrid prompted her, suddenly feeling playful.

"The sky and the sea and water and rivers and lakes and the blue whale and a bluebird..."

"There you go," Astrid teased Ruff. "Blue whale flavoured frosting…" Hanna pulled a face.

"Wouldn't that be fishy?" she asked, grimacing. Trying not to laugh, Astrid shook her head.

"Whales aren't fish," she explained. "They're mammals…like cats or dogs or yaks…" Hanna frowned.

"But they're not furry like cats," she pointed out. "Or hairy like dogs. Or…"

"Over to you, Ruff," Astrid smiled. "I'm going to see Hiccup." And then she rose and walked gingerly to the main room where Hiccup was asleep on the couch. On his face. With his arm hanging over the edge of the cushions and his legs over the arm of the couch. Eyes widening, she smiled, seeing him twitch and then fall off, landing on his face. Immediately, she stumbled forward as he groaned and opened his eyes, disorientated.

"Owwww…" he whined and pressed a hand to his forehead, where he had impacted on the wooden floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as he focussed.

"Astrid?" he murmured. "I should be asking you…"

"A bit better," she admitted. "Generally pretty resistant to most bugs. I am a Hofferson after all…" Rubbing his forehead, Hiccup slowly sat up, glaring at the floor.

"Good," he murmured. "Know it's not fun to be ill away from home…"

"Well, I could always get my Mother and Aunts to come over to look after me," she suggested and his eyes widened in concern.

"Oh Thor," he gasped. "I already think your father and brother hate me. If you import more Hoffersons, I think I may be hen-pecked to death?"

"For sure," she giggled, hauling him up and helping him sit on the couch. He pulled her to sit next to him and carefully tucked the rug over her lap.

"Best I can do," he confessed. "I'm an engineer and a father of a small child. Heather was the one who knew how to look after people…" Astrid smiled at him.

"You know that you've done a brilliant job looking after Hanna," she told him. He looked away.

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "Gerda came round again, wanting to see Hanna or you or me. And I said no to her…but now I worry what she's gonna do to me in revenge…"

"Nothing," Astrid told him firmly. "Look-you threatened to report her, right?" He nodded.

"I know you told me that I had to ensure she understood that I had rights as well," he murmured, gently rubbing his forehead.

"And you do," she reminded him. "She'll only back off when she realises that she can't push you around! So you have to follow through and make that complaint…" Guiltily, his emerald eyes flicked up to inspect her.

"Um…I already did," he confessed. "I worried you may be mad. I was just so shocked she was here again when Dr Fenris had said how well you were looking after Hanna. That woman is evil!"

"Well done," she smiled, patting him absently on the shoulder. He managed a small smile.

"Hanna saw it as well," he admitted. She chuckled.

"So is Dad a hero now?" she teased him.

"Not as much as Kristof or Olaf," he sighed. "But I will have to keep plugging away. At least I'm not a Prince Hans…"

"Hiccup-you could never be a Prince Hans," she assured him. "And good Frozen knowledge!"

"I am the father of a small girl," he reminded her. "I think Frozen knowledge is mandatory…"

"Beauty and the Beast is where it's at, man!" Tuff called from the floor, where he was lying on his back.

"That is so 1990s," Astrid scoffed but the male twin rolled over.

"Clearly you haven't seen the latest Live Action version," he said superiorly. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Not as cute," she admitted. "No human can do justice to a small cracked tea cup…" Tuff chuckled.

"You know your animated movies," he complimented her. "I like her, Hiccy. You should marry her…"

There was a sudden silence.

"Not awkward at all, Tuff," Astrid said dryly. "I may have a relapse…" Inwardly cringing, Hiccup sighed.

_Why would she even want to marry someone as damaged as I am?_ he silently asked himself, snatching a miserable glance at the beautiful blonde. _I am just lucky she's Hanna's Nanny…_

"Astrid! It's ready!" Hanna yelled and ran into the room, grinning happily. Following her, Ruff walked in with a tray bearing the cake-which was completely magnificent in its mirror-like ganache, shards of chocolate edging the cake like a jagged range of mountains. There were two saucers bearing a pair of wobbly cup cakes with bright blue frosting topped with blueberries and silver sprinkles and four mugs of tea with a glass of orange juice. Grinning, she rested the tray down as Hanna excitedly ran and grabbed one saucer in two hands, poked her tongue out in concentration and carefully walked over to hand the cake to Astrid. She grinned.

"Wow-that looks amazing!" Astrid complimented her as the little girl coughed obviously. "Cover your mouth when you cough, honey." Giggling, Hanna slapped her hands over her now-closed mouth.

"Sorry," she said through her fingers and smiled. Then she ran and gave Hiccup the other cupcake. "Here you are, Dad. Auntie Ruff helped me." Glancing over at the female twin-who winked-he smiled and after a quick prayer, he took a bite. And then he smiled more broadly.

"This is really good!" he said happily as Astrid bit hers. She chewed with relief and smiled, then rested her plate aside and opened her arms.

"Thanks," she said as Hanna flung herself into her arms and gave her an enthusiastic hug. "Thank you."

"Sorry for giving you a bit of my bug," she whispered. "Shall we watch Beauty and the Beast to help you feel better?" Glancing around, looking at people who were all her friends, she nodded.

"I think that would be perfect," she said.


	20. 20: Advent Anxieties

**Twenty: Advent Anxieties**

"What do you think?" Astrid frowned as she glanced up at Hiccup, who was inspecting the engine carefully. As an engineer, he had offered to accompany her to check out the prospective car she had identified from the ads in the 'Berk Raider' newspaper. He leaned over and his keen emerald gaze swept the pristine metal.

"Hardly been used," he admitted. "And the test drive?"

"Like a dream," she replied, trailing a hand over the sleek bright blue lines. The little SUV was a 'Deadly Nadder' from Berk Auto, a limited edition model with enhanced manoeuvrability and very sturdy and durable. The four wheel drive meant it would power on through the sometimes-vicious Berk winter and ensure that she could get where she needed to.

"My Aunt Mathilde barely drove her-because she was nervous of rain, wind, fog, snow, ice, sleet, sun, dark and other traffic," the seller-a bluff man with a huge brown beard-explained. "She only went out on temperate cloudy days when the roads were deserted."

"Hence the 126 miles on the clock after seven years," Astrid realised. "I thought that was faked." Lars rolled his eyes.

"If only," he sighed. "We bought her the car to ensure she still had her independence and then she used to ring me all the time for rides. That or Black Sheep Taxis."

"They're a good firm," Astrid commented.

"My third cousin Sven runs them-and they are excellent-but the poor drivers found her treating them like personal chauffeurs," he shrugged. "Since she fell and broke her hip, her driving days are officially over so the car needs a good home." Astrid's eyes gleamed as she looked over the pretty SUV.

"I'll take her," she said, smiling and Lars grinned in relief.

"Oh, thank Thor," he sighed. "At least she's going to a good home. I know my Aunt was very worried she would be looked after properly…"

"Stormfly," Astrid murmured. "I'll call her Stormfly…" Chuckling, Lars handed her the keys.

"I think my Aunt would approve," he admitted as they went into the house to complete the paperwork.

Driving home, Astrid felt a small thrill of satisfaction at her purchase. In her Lyon days, there had been talk among the male players of Lambourghinis and Ferraris while the women were more inclined to invest in homes and fashion…but Astrid hadn't really concerned herself about the trappings of success, merely the process of achieving it…until that was no longer an option. Yet Stormfly was exactly what she would have wanted: practical, tough, beautiful…and she found herself already planning to fit a car seat for Hanna so she could travel with her Nanny to all her activities once the weather really got cold.

She blinked: she had automatically pulled up in front of Hiccup and Hanna's home and parked while she had still been pondering. And then she smiled and jumped out, seeing Hiccup pull up and park behind her. He smiled as he emerged.

"You look pleased with your purchase," he said cheerfully as he walked to her side. "And you certainly weren't hanging around…" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Too fast for you?" she teased him. He chuckled.

"You are too competitive for me," he said, raising his hands slightly in surrender. "And I already know that competing with you would result in defeat! I can't see Astrid Hofferson losing to a one-legged fishbone!" The self-deprecating tone made her heart thrill a little-or maybe it was his smile. She swatted his shoulder firmly, causing him to yelp.

"I am…I was…a professional sportsperson so I am seriously competitive," Astrid admitted. "In fact, all my family are. You should have seen us at Charades at Christmas when I was in High School. It almost ended up as all-out war!" She chuckled at the memory.

"I guess I'm lucky that my Dad and Gobber weren't really Charades types," Hiccup commented as they headed into the house. "I mean, Dad was huge and not especially subtle. His idea of a suitable Snoggletog game was something active…or a Maces and Talons tournament…though I usually ended up defeating Snot and Uncle Spite in the final…with Dad roaring me on and shouting 'that's my boy!'" Astrid blinked. "Yeah, well, not exactly conventional. Mom passed when I was much younger and Dad and his best friend and my Godfather, Gobber, raised me. My Uncle also refused to go see his in-laws at holidays so my Aunt used to go alone…and Snot and Uncle Spite often ended up with us…" He rolled his eyes. "Lucky us." Recalling Snotlout's behaviour, she nodded.

"Can I ask you…" she began and then paused. His eyes flicked up as he hung up his coat and glanced at her.

"I hope you know you can ask me anything, Astrid," he said honestly, his emerald gaze candid. She smiled and gently rested her car keys beside the phone on the hall table. She smiled.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" she asked him directly and was rewarded by his eyes widening.

"Um…I was kind of hoping if I ignored it, it wouldn't happen?" he suggested, cringing slightly at her stern expression.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" she scolded him as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. He nodded.

"Well, Heather used to organise everything, especially since we had nothing in the way of families and all I had to do was turn up and help her with the cooking…" he admitted. "And admitting Christmas was coming would be admitting it's ten months since she's gone and that I have to go on and do everything that she used to without her and will have to do for the rest of my life…" His voice stumbled to a halt and he closed his eyes, looking away.

And then he stiffened in shock at a gentle touch on his shoulder as Astrid hesitantly offered a comforting hand. He looked at her and his eyes opened, shocked, seeing her blue eyes wide with comforting reassurance.

"Hiccup-you don't have to do this alone," she told him gently. "That's why I'm here. That's why I asked! Hanna has received her first Christmas party invitation and she's got a part in the Nativity as an angel-so it can't be deferred any longer. We have to have a plan."

"She's an angel?" Hiccup asked.

"Third angel," Astrid hummed. "But she does have a speaking part. Hardly any of her year have any words. She's been practising for days. I think she wants it to be a surprise for you so please act surprised when she tells you after school today…" He nodded.

"Don't worry-I'll be suitably impressed," he promised.

"Good," Astrid commented as she led them into the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Real or fake?" He blinked.

"Um…coffee granules are just fine," he mumbled. She burst out laughing.

"Christmas tree," she explained as he face-palmed.

"I may need a written agenda on what this conversation is going to cover-because I'm totally confused," he admitted, blushing. Resting his coffee in front of him, she plopped into the seat at his side and fished out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Christmas," she reminded him. "Focus, Hiccup! Christmas tree. Really or fake?"

"Real," he sighed. "Heather always got a real one-and then we rehomed it afterwards in Berk Forest…"

"Real," Astrid murmured, scribbling on the sheet. "Are you here for the big day or will you be going to friends…" Hiccup sighed.

"Family Christmas," he mumbled.

"Turkey?" she pressed on, hearing the wistfulness in his voice. He nodded.

"Heather was insistent…even though there were only three of us…well, two and a half…" he explained. "And then we had lots of turkey sandwiches, turkey pie, turkey stew, turkey soup…" Smiling at his dry voice, Astrid made a note.

"_Small_ turkey. But all the trimmings," she murmured. "Traditional pudding or…"

"Tiramisu," Hiccup interrupted unexpectedly. "Heather hated dried fruit. Tiramisu and jelly." Eyebrows arched in surprise, the blonde dutifully noted the dessert.

"You know that Hanna will want to throw a party?" she asked him. There was a thud as he hit his head on the table.

"A houseful of small children," he sighed, his voice muffled as his face was still pressed against the table. "Especially after that fiasco at the Paint Factory. Oh Thor…"

"That is why you have me," Astrid said firmly. "Look, if you want a party, you limit numbers, plan games, ensure the food isn't so sugary the kids get terminal sugar highs and make sure they have a fun time…with no paint, fake cheese or alcoholic parents…"

"You need to get a restraining order out then-because they will be dying to poke around our home and see what my Nanny does," Hiccup mumbled. Unable to stop herself, Astrid laughed at his chagrin.

"Don't worry, Hiccup-I'll protect you from the scary Yummy Mummies!" she promised as he peered up from over his arms.

"Please," he mumbled. "But it is a good idea. I trust you…" He straightened up and Astrid smirked at the sequin he had stuck to his forehead. Carefully, she leaned forward and peeled it off.

"Sorry-must have missed that one," she apologised contritely. "But I suggest waiting until she gets home-and then you can get the credit for allowing her to have the party. You will be the best Dad ever and I'll do all the work…" He sighed.

"I'll help…and I know the others will as well," he said as she chuckled.

"This is going to be very interesting," she murmured as she turned back to her list.

oOo

"Daddy! Can I have a party! I've been asked to three and it's been ages and I want to ask Thor and Wartnut and Sorrel and Meri and Ulric and…" Hiccup staggered as the little girl ran into him at full speed, still clothed in her outdoors coat and boots. Astrid was closing the door and unwinding her scarf, smiling as he scooped her into his arms.

"Hello, Princess-how's my favourite girl today?" he asked, feeling the excited little girl hug him eagerly. Then she grinned.

"I did all my sums right again and I got a bonus point for helping Wartnut understand how to do taking away," she told him proudly. "We had mince pies and talked about Christmas trees and I practiced my line and I'm everso good now. Can I have a party?" Feeling her squirm, Hiccup looked into her face and recalled Astrid's words, suddenly appreciating her planning.

"Are you sure, Princess?" he asked as Hanna nodded vigorously.

"We haven't had a party here for ages and ages and last year Mommy said we could have a party this year when I was older and now I am older so can I have the party?" Forcing himself not to wince at the casual reminder that Heather had made the bargain, he looked back into the sparkling green eyes, so reminiscent of his dead wife.

"I think…yes…" he murmured. "As long as Astrid is happy…" Immediately, Hanna hugged him again and then squirmed to be let down.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said happily and flung herself against Astrid's legs. "Pleeeeeeeeeease, Astrid?" Laughing, Astrid took off her coat and outdoor things and then nodded.

"As long as your Dad's happy, I am as well," she said. "Now shall we get those boots off and have a snack?" Hanna nodded.

"Yes please, can I dress as Elsa for the party?" she asked hurriedly. "Can we get people to dress like Frozen?" Astrid made a show of thinking as she removed Hanna's boots and hung her coat up.

"Are you sure, Hanna?" she asked carefully. "I mean…there really aren't that many characters in Frozen and if you make everyone dress like Frozen, there may be several Elsas and Annas…" As expected, the little girl scowled.

"I want to be the only Elsa!" she protested, pouting and looking up at her father. "Dad…"

"I think Astrid is right," he said, crouching down to look into his daughter's eyes. "But if we do Fancy Dress and maybe ask your friends to dress like a characters from a Disney movie, then you can still be Elsa but there are loads of other people they can be…"

"Like…?"

"Like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast'," Astrid suggested as the little girl's eyes widened. "Or maybe Aladdin or Jasmine or Genie from 'Aladdin'…or Ariel from 'the Little Mermaid'…or maybe Rapunzel or Flynn from 'Tangled'…or Merida from 'Brave'…or maybe older Princesses like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty or Snow White…"

"Those are all films?" she asked and Astrid nodded.

"And we can watch them all over the next few weeks…though your poor Dad may have Disney overload…" She glanced up apologetically but Hiccup's eyes sparkled with good humour.

"I'm the father of a small girl," he admitted. "So I'm resigned to spend my life watching Disney films, buying pink things and hearing lots of squeals and squeaks. Besides, I remember some of those from when I was little…" Hanna flung herself against him and hugged him.

"You're the best Dad ever," she sighed as he rose unsteadily and carried her towards the kitchen-just as the doorbell rang. Sighing and hoping that it wasn't Gerda, Astrid walked to the door and opened it-to find Tuffnut cowering. He scrambled past her, slammed it shut and glanced worriedly over his shoulder.

"Tuffnut?" she asked in surprise. The male twin looked up, giving a wide, false smile.

"Hiya Astrid," he said hurriedly. "You mind if I hide here for about a month…?" She frowned.

"What? Why?" she asked him as he crawled into the kitchen.

"It's all very simple," he said as he crawled under the table. "Hiya, Hiccy. Hiya, Terror."

"Hiccy?"

"Hi Unca Tuff," Hanna said, kicking her legs and sipping her orange juice.

"Tuffnut, why are you hiding under the table?" Astrid asked, going to prepare a snack for Hanna.

"I lost Thorston challenge," the male twin admitted and sighed. "Now I have to do a forfeit and my sneaky sister will make me do something so horrific and sneaky that it will probably make your eyeballs bleed!"

"Tuffnut! Little ears here!" Astrid growled. "Not withstanding that Ruff is my friend. If she asks me where you are, I can't lie to her…"

"Aww…c'mon…" Tuff whined but Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Tuff-you can't ask Astrid to lie to one of her friends…" he reminded his friend. "But you can stay here tonight while she cools down. But you'll have to have the couch."

"Can't I stay with you, Hiccy?" Tuff asked, his head popping out from under the table.

"No. And definitely no," Hiccup told him firmly.

"Astrid…?"

"No. And ewww!" the blonde told him firmly.

"Hey Unca Tuff-you can help me with my homework?" Hanna piped up. "I've got to draw all of Santa's Reindeer. Do you know all their names?" There was an awkward second where Astrid and Hiccup shared glances and mentally checked off the list while Tuff emerged from under the table, smiling with completely unfounded confidence.

"Of course I do, Terror!" he said brashly. "Um...Rudolf...Dasher...the fat one…Elvis…Sven...Pointy..." Astrid and Hiccup shared another look and the auburn-haired man could tell his Nanny was trying not to laugh as Tuff continued on his increasingly inaccurate list. "...Elvis...Tuffnut Junior…Junior Tuffnut Junior…" Hanna laughed.

"Silly Unca Tuff," she announced. "That's two Elvises. And Sven is in Frozen." Thinking quickly, Tuff filched one of Hanna's pieces of toast.

"He's moonlighting," he said quickly as Hanna frowned.

"Daddy-what's moonlighting?" she asked innocently. Astrid snorted as she put some more bread in the toaster and began to prepare the dinner.

"Oh Gods-this is going to be a long evening…" Hiccup sighed.


	21. 21: Angels and Nativities

**Twenty One: Angels and Nativities**

Hanna was more excited than Astrid had ever seen her as they arrived at the school for the Nativity play the next week. It had been a later start for school for the lower two classes who were taking part so Astrid had made sure her charge was changed and ready for her starring role, though trying to keep Hanna from getting her pristine white angel outfit grubby was proving a challenge. She had already had to soak out chocolate, jam and gravy-even though they hadn't had any gravy over the previous week! Hiccup was coming directly from work-and the twins and Fishlegs were also going to attend, though Astrid had carefully handed the twins' tickets to Fishlegs for safe keeping. Ruffnut had scowled at her friend for about half a second before bursting out laughing and complimenting the Nanny on her prudence.

Tuffnut had stayed with the Haddocks for two days, sleeping on the couch and acting as a surrogate brother for Hanna until Ruff located him and made him pay back his Thorston Challenge forfeit: wearing Ruffnut's clothes for one day. Shocked, Astrid had learned that when they were kids, the twins had a standard forfeit of 'swapping clothes' until they had finally realised that their 'penalty' still had the winner doing the forfeit anyway. And Ruff had chosen her outfit carefully for her brother: fishnet stockings, a fuchsia 'boob tube' and black leather miniskirt, with studded leather choker and skyscraper patent leather heels. And despite looking like a very cheap and profoundly weird hooker, Tuff had managed to wander around the whole of Berk unselfconsciously the whole day in the outfit, sending his sister a series of taunting selfies which she widely shared with everyone she knew. So the gang had been treated to images of Tuffnut posing with unsuspecting police officers and in one case, an ambulance technician, at every major Berkian landmark that Hiccup had wearily proclaimed he would never be able to unsee.

"You okay, honey?" Astrid asked Hanna as they entered the classroom where the children were getting ready for the performance. The place was packed with preening mothers, anxious teachers and helpers and a variety of shepherds, angels, kings and other characters. The little girl wordlessly nodded.

"I can still remember my words," she said quietly. "Should I say them to you now?" Smiling at her eagerness, Astrid nodded, gently brushing Hanna's fine hair and fixing her silver tinsel halo on.

"You're going to be awesome," she murmured.

"_Then a huge number of angels appeared and began singing Glory to God, Peace of Earth and Goodwill to all men_," Hanna said dutifully, her eyes unfocussed and nose crinkled as she concentrated. "Astrid-why did the angels sing that?" The Nanny frowned.

"I think it's because they were very happy that Jesus had been born," she explained, tucking a wisp of hair behind Hanna's ear.

"So why didn't they just sing Happy Birthday?" the little girl asked, frowning. Astrid sat back on her heels and smiled.

"Because Happy Birthday hadn't been invented then," she said kindly. "All done?" Hanna nodded. "Now remember to speak up when you have your line, help the teachers when they ask you and smile because your Daddy and I will be watching and we're going to be very proud of you."

Hanna went silent for a long moment.

"Do you think…do you think Mommy would be proud of me?" she asked in a soft voice, her eyes shining and as Astrid looked around, she saw all the other proud mothers, hugging their offspring. So she hugged the little girl fiercely, closing her eyes for a second as she allowed her natural instincts to take over.

"I know she would," she managed in a slightly choked voice, annoyed at herself for allowing the child's sadness get to her. "Hanna, your Mommy is watching you from where she is with Lord Odin and she's smiling. I can feel it. I'm just here to make sure you get the hugs she's sending down. And I know she will be so happy and proud of you because you are the best Angel here!" Hanna hugged her back and looked up, slightly happier. "And now I've bent your halo. Let's just get that sorted and then I'll go and sit down by your Dad and wait for your star turn."

The seats were packed as she entered the School Hall, the hubbub of excited parents louder than she would have expected. She saw Hiccup and the solid shape of Fishlegs and managed to slide into the seat between them, smiling at Hiccup's relieved expression.

"How is she?" he asked softly, his hair as casually tousled as ever and eyes sparkling. She sighed.

"A little anxious and missing her Mom-but she knows that Heather will be watching," she reassured him, resting a hand gently on his arm at the expected stricken look in his eyes. Then he gave a brave smile.

"I know," he sighed. "And I wanted to say…thanks. You've been a rock through all of this." Dipping her head modestly, she gave a slight smile.

"I should say it's just my job but in fact, it's my pleasure," she mumbled. "Hiccup-I know it's tough for you both-but you have to know I am here with you. And if you are ever lonely or sad or frustrated or just need an ear, I'm here and willing." The pain and hope in his emerald eyes was heartbreaking and his hand gently touched hers, the hesitant smile warming his tired features.

"Thanks, Astrid," he murmured. "I know it sounds ridiculous and pathetic-but that means more than I can ever express." She squeezed his hand and smiled back as the piano started.

Slightly raggedly, the children started singing '_Once in Royal David's City_' and the parents joined in as requested, peering at the words in their programmes. Fishlegs boomed away, his singing voice assured and almost drowning out Ruffnut-who was sitting on his other side and who was dreadfully off-key. When they had finished, the curtain opened and a slightly older child stood dressed as a star. He explained about the Christmas story and then stood back as 'Joseph' and 'Mary' walked up to a door marked 'INN' beside two children who were dressed as the donkey. There was a certain amount of scuffling and the front of the donkey tripped the back up, causing 'Mary' to have to help the little boy up and dust him down. Joseph knocked and a worried looking little boy opened the door, dressed as an inn-keeper. He blinked at the audience and his eyes widened.

"Whoa," he said.

"Have you got any rooms because Mary is going to have a baby?" Joseph asked hurriedly. The 'Inn Keeper' looked completely petrified.

"Yes," he said. Joseph glared.

"You're supposed to say no," he hissed.

"Yes," the terrified 'Inn Keeper' gabbled. "Lots of room." Mary folded her arms and Astrid realised it was Hanna's friend Meri, her long red curls sticking out from under her blue headscarf. She was padded up impressively to look pregnant.

"No you don't," she said tartly. "The Inn is full. We'll go and sleep in your stable." And then she grabbed Joseph's arm and hauled him off the stage with the 'donkey' trailing along behind them, back and front parts walking side by side, as the Inn Keeper burst into tears and had to be kindly helped off the stage by the teacher. Joseph and Mary returned and walked into a 'stable' that was a small set on the other side of the stage, lit by a spotlight with a cradle filled with straw and several children dressed as animals sitting around, as well as plush animals arranged around. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw three teddies, a whale and a stuffed dragon next to the cows and sheep.

"I'm having a baby!" Mary announced at struggled to wrestle a toy doll out of her robes, smiling proudly. "It's Baby Jesus."

"Whoah!" a small blonde boy dressed as a sheep said, grinning happily.

"Shhh!" Mary said crossly. "You'll wake the baby." Then she firmly put him in the cradle face first as a spotlight lit the Star/Narrator who appeared on a platform above the stable.

"Baby Jesus had to be put in a Manger because there was no crib for a bed," he announced. "And a star appeared above the stable to show that Baby Jesus was there." The piano struck up and everyone sung '_Away In A Manger_' while Astrid nudged Hiccup, knowing that Hanna's part was next. She also fished her phone out to be ready.

As soon as the last strains of the piano died away, the spotlight on the stable faded, though the star remained illuminated and the other side of the stage was lit to show a group of shepherds, sitting around a 'fire' which was made of papier mache. All were small boys who were holding plush sheep toys and had tea towels on their heads. Recognising a couple of boys from the party, Astrid saw the angels walk forward into the light and smiled as she saw Hanna looking very serious. Stealing a glance at Hiccup, who was grinning happily, she began to film the scene.

The first angel-Hanna's friend Sorrel-took a deep breath.

"And an angel appeared to shepherds who were watching their flocks by night. The angels said that the Son of God had been born in Bethlehem."

"The baby will be wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger. You should follow the star to where he is sleeping," the second angel-Marit-added.

"Then a huge number of angels appeared and began singing Glory to God, Peace of Earth and Goodwill to all men," Hanna said clearly, her green eyes shining as she looked out to the audience and found her father and Astrid. She grinned and gave a little wave. Hiccup's smile was blinding and Astrid felt herself chuckling at the innocent gesture.

"Then the shepherds went down from the fields to the stable to pay homage to the Baby Jesus, lying in a manger," Sorrel announced as the piano struck up and everyone sang '_While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks By Nigh_t'. As they did, the shepherds and the angels walked around the stage and arrived at the stable, kneeling down to look at the 'Baby Jesus'. But one of them was very reluctant to hand over his plush sheep.

"It's mine," he protested. Immediately, Hanna marched up to him.

"Come on, Ulric!" she told him bossily. "You can have your Lambie back after the play but you know you're supposed to give him to Baby Jesus!"

"But he's already got four!" Ulric protested. He was a skinny kid with tousled blond hair, missing a front tooth and with a scrape on his cheek. "Why can't I keep mine?"

"Because it's _Baby Jesus_," Hanna insisted. "Look, I'll help you come back and get him as soon as the play is over." Ulric sulked.

"He's not real," he pouted, pointing at the doll which was now sitting head down with the legs sticking up over the sides of the 'manger'.

"Please?" Hanna asked and the boy looked at her for a moment then sagged.

"Oh…kay…" he said reluctantly and very carefully rested his plush sheep by the cradle. "Take care of my Lambie," he whispered loudly and then knelt by the crib as Hanna walked back to her place and pressed her hands together in a praying gesture. Hiccup was smiling at his daughter's actions and Fishlegs was chuckling as well.

"She's definitely Heather's daughter," he murmured as Astrid glanced over. The husky man smiled. "She was a very decisive woman, extremely determined and single-minded. She loved her daughter dearly but she wanted things to be the way they were supposed to be. Hanna definitely got that from her."

The Star/Narrator read out the next part as they all had to sing '_We Three Kings_'. Astrid noted one of the sheep had gone to sleep, sucking his thumb and the 'donkey' was picking his nose but Hanna was singing beautifully, her face set in concentration.

"She gets that from Heather," Hiccup murmured between verses. "I can't carry a tune in a bucket. Honest. I sound like cats being minced." Astrid chuckled.

"You're not that bad," she murmured.

"That's because I'm miming," he replied with a small smirk and turned back to his programme so he could mouth the correct words.

The Three Kings appeared as soon as the music died away and Astrid recognised Wartnut and Thorstein as they walked up to the stable. Thor stepped forward first, holding a box wrapped in shiny gold wrapping paper.

"We are Magi-Wise Men-who have travelled from afar to brings gifts to the Baby King," he announced. "I've got some Gold for you." He carefully laid his box by the plush sheep and then backed away. Wartnut stepped up, his paper crown askew.

"I've brung some Frankenstein," he announced and put a green-wrapped urn down. The third boy-a skinny kid with bright red hair and a zillion freckles-walked up with a purple-wrapped bottle.

"And I have some Myrrh…" he whispered, put his present down and ran off the stage. Hanna huffed and walked off after him. There was the sounds of a conversation and then the boy trudged back on, led by a triumphant Hanna. Reluctantly, the boy stood by Wartnut as Hanna walked back to her place and smiled. The Star/Narrator concluded the play and the children and parents sang '_Hark the Herald Angels Sing_' before the curtain came down. Every parent was on his or her feet, clapping wildly and then the curtain came up as the children all took a bow before they streamed down the stairs to see their parents. Suddenly the hall was crammed with families all congratulating their little stars before they all went for orange juice and mince pies. Hiccup swiftly walked over and thanked the staff, smiling as he held Hanna's hand, before he scooped his daughter up in his arms and swung her around as she shrieked and giggled.

"You were awesome!" Hiccup said in delight, hugging her. "Best angel EVER!" She nuzzled into his neck.

"Yeah-you were awesome, Terror," Ruff said. "Heather would have been so proud of you!" Hanna hugged her father fiercely.

"You came," she said happily. "Half the boys said you wouldn't come because you would be out finding a new girlfriend." Hiccup froze and stared at her.

"They what?"he asked, his tone confused.

"Well, I don't have a Mommy now so they said any Daddy without a Mommy has to go out and find a new Mommy to marry," Hanna explained as Astrid moved closer. "They said you might be too busy with that to watch me. And they also said when you get a new Mommy, you would have more children and you might not want me any more…" Her voice was starting to get tearful again and Hiccup hugged her seriously, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Hanna, I want you to listen to this because the other children are wrong," he said firmly. "I don't have to find someone else. You are all I need. And I will never not want my little Princess."

"But in all the Fairy Tales, when the Princess's Mommy dies and her Daddy marries again, her Step-Mom is always mean and wants to get rid of her!" Hanna protested.

"She's got you there," Astrid murmured.

"But I don't want a new Mommy," Hiccup told her simply. "Your Mommy was perfect and I still miss her and I don't need another person…" But he glanced over to Astrid as he spoke and there was almost regret in his green eyes, a silent apology to the beautiful blonde Nanny.

"You don't?" Hanna asked, relieved. "I thought you may get lonely. You look sad when I see you at night. But not since Astrid arrived."

"There you are," Hiccup told her. "I'm not lonely and I don't need a new Mommy."

"But if you ever did-do you promise you will still want me?" Hanna asked persistently and Hiccup smiled, rubbing noses with his anxious daughter.

"I promise…even if I have a dozen more children!" he reassured her and she sighed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Dad," she sighed in relief.

"Hanna-the boys who said this-are they coming to your party?" Astrid asked her thoughtfully. Looking up, the little girl nodded.

"Yes," she admitted.

"And do you still want them to come after this?" the Nanny checked. Hanna considered.

"If I tell them they can't come, they'll be sad and feel upset," she realised. "And though they were mean and made me feel bad, I'm not as bad as they are. So they can still come." Astrid leaned forward and gave the girl a little hug.

"You're a better person than I am," she admitted. "Now let's get you a drink and a mince pie and then we can go out for a celebratory meal at Viking Burger." Hanna nodded.

"And it's my party tomorrow afternoon," she said.

"Thor help us all," Hiccup murmured wearily.

"No," Tuff grinned. "Just us. It's gonna be awesome!"


	22. 22: Gossips and Games

**Twenty Two: Gossips and Games**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! How long is it to the Party?" Hanna was jumping up and down in excitement, her Elsa dress pristine and her hair in a fair approximation of Elsa's braid. Looking harried in his brown cords, green shirt and a pair of brown sneakers, Hiccup sighed.

"About a minute less than it was last time you asked," he admitted as Hanna huffed and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"That's fourteen minutes! It's sooooooo long!" she complained.

"But we need the time to get everything in place," Astrid explained calmly, though she was feeling even more stressed than Hiccup looked. The party meant so much to Hanna and Hiccup so she had only fielded about three hours of sleep, obsessively checking her lists of things to include, ensuring the Piñata was completed, checking she had allergy information on all the children and enough food planned to feed fifteen children and one parent per child. But she knew all of the parents would be judging her-and by extension, Hiccup-and there was no way Astrid Hofferson was going to fail him when he had acquiesced to the suggestion and opened his precious home to the chaos of a party for a school class of four and five year olds. "Unca Tuff and Auntie Ruff are making sure the living room is ready, Uncle Fishlegs is finishing the tree and I'm just completing the food. Your Dad is making sure there are presents for everyone and that there is some grown up food as well as lactose-free food put specially aside for Marit and Jurgen." Hanna frowned and walked over the the Nanny.

"What is lactose-free?" she asked. Astrid finished spearing chunks of pineapple and cheese on cocktail sticks and jamming them into a foil-wrapped potato to create a very tasty-looking pseudo-hedgehog.

"It means if you give them normal milk or things made of milk like cheese, they get poorly," she explained.

"So no milkshakes," Hanna checked.

"Not usually, no," Astrid conceded.

"No cheese sandwiches?"

"No."

"No cheesy potatoes?"

"Not really."

"No Lasagne?"

"Afraid not," Astrid said briskly, forestalling every other milk or cheese-containing food the little girl could think of. "There is a sort of fake cheese they can have…"

"Like the one at Thorstein's party?" Hanna checked. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "That was yukky," the little girl announced.

"No arguing here," Hiccup conceded, recalling the very poor quality vegan food on offer. And though he was aware there was very good vegan food out there-he had a vegan client so he had managed to locate a rather nice vegan restaurant in Berk for client meetings-the version Stella had offered up was nowhere near that standard. "Well, Astrid and Auntie Ruff have made sure we have all your favourites and enough even for the Mommies and Daddies and any children who need extra special food." Hanna nodded solemnly.

"So how long is it until the party starts, Daddy?" she asked. He groaned-as the doorbell rang.

"Eight minutes-so that isn't good news," he commented and walked to the door, with Hanna skipping along at his side. Dusting himself down, he opened the door-to see Mrs Badgerson and Thor, the over-made up woman smiling falsely as she looked into his face.

"Hello!" she said brightly. "We aren't late, are we?"

"No-early," Hiccup told her shortly before he pulled himself together, stepping back to invite her in. Hanna squealed and raced forward, hugging the boy.

"Thor!" she squeaked. "You came!" And then she looked him up and down. "What are you dressed as?"

"Thor," the boy explained, looking self-conscious. "Um…your invite said Disney and as Avengers is owned by Disney, Mom said I could come as Thor!" Hanna frowned.

"But we meant…" she began and then she shrugged. Astrid had been very careful to explain that it was important not to be mean to people who were kind enough to come to your party…even if they came in the wrong outfit or forgot to bring a present. "It's kinda cool actually," she conceded as she took his hand and pulled him in.

"And you're Elsa because you're crazy about Frozen," he guessed, grinning. She nodded.

"Come and see my bedroom!" she said urgently. "I have a Christmas Tree and lights and everything…"

"Thor sweetie-stay down here with Mommy and…" Mrs Badgerson called but they had already raced up the stairs, speeding towards her room. The woman humphed. "I see your child needs to learn manners," she condemned as Hiccup blinked and closed the door behind her.

_So do you-since arriving early is the height of bad manners,_ he thought. "I presume you are staying?" he asked her shortly. She blinked.

"The invitation said an adult per child," she replied in an offended tone.

"Optional," Hiccup managed through his teeth. "Because I have a qualified Nanny as well as myself and three other adults here to ensure that the children are safe and well cared-for." He offered his hand. "Can I take your coat?" Looking at him superiorly, she handed over a clearly horrendously-expensive mink coat which he carefully hung up in the closet and then led her to the kitchen. She looked around, her eyes narrowing.

"You have a very small house here," she told him scornfully.

"It's perfect for us," he replied as Astrid looked up from cutting the last few sandwiches. Mrs Badgerson sat down uninvited at the table.

"Then you should have hired a venue," she told him brusquely.

"Not possible," Astrid cut in, already peeved at the woman's attitude and realising she was taking her revenge for the catastrophe her own party had been…which Astrid had salvaged without a word of thanks or remuneration. "Everywhere is booked for office parties months ahead. So we're having an old-fashioned party at home to celebrate Christmas." The woman frowned.

"I'd like a gin and tonic," she announced.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup told her smoothly. "But there is no alcohol at this party. The disaster we attended at the Paint Factory convinced me that serving any alcoholic drinks to the parents is a complete recipe for disaster and frankly, totally stupid. So we have water, cola, orange juice, black tea, coffee."

"Percolated?"

"Instant. Very instant," Hiccup said, seeing her scowl more and worry her lip. The realisation struck him that she had attended rudely early and intended to make a nuisance of herself and pick faults while consuming a lot of alcohol but in truth, she would rather be anywhere but here where she was forced to wait in an ordinary kitchen with no booze while her son enjoyed his party.

"I'll have that," she said airily. "Just a splash of milk, three sugars."

"I'll get it," Ruffnut piped up. She was dressed as Elf, the floppy hat flicked back off her face and hands chocolatey from the cupcakes she had just frosted for the children. "Three sugars, you said." The woman gave a dismissive glance.

"You heard," she sneered and sat back, her gaze lingering hostilely on Astrid. "So what do you have to do with this event, Alma, was it?"

"Astrid," the blonde said, covering the sandwiches and placing them into the fridge. "And I…" The bell rang again and she looked up but Hiccup was already sprinting for the door, keen to avoid any more time with Mrs Badgerson. Panting, he wrenched it open-to meet the red, round face of Jakob and the discontented and overly made-up Ophelia, with Helena and her friend Ingrid.

"HANSON!" Jakob inaccurately boomed. "I see your place here is…tidy. Neat. Smaller than I would have believed for a successful business owner but well, we can't all be…"

"Lecherous cheating adulterous tax-avoiding drunks," Hiccup muttered under his breath. "This house is just perfect for our needs," he added aloud. "Are you staying?"

"Well, this counts as part of my contact time so I ought to be here-though Lia and I needn't paying attention…" Jokob announced, winking lecherously and ushering the blonde in, teetering on skyscraper stiletto-heeled patent ankle books. When she shucked off her long fur coat, she was in a tiny skin-tight silver top and red leather mini-skirt.

"Amazing how much money you have to pay to look so cheap," Hiccup murmured as he hung up her coat.

"What?"

"Cold weather this week," Hiccup said aloud quickly, managing a false smile.

"So where's the drinks cabinet, Hanson?" Jakob asked brashly. "I need a bit of oiling if I have to sit through this nonsense."

"No one said you had to-it was made clear it's optional," Hiccup repeated. "And no alcohol. This is a children's party so we all have to be responsible." The doorbell rang and he gestured to the kitchen. "Astrid will sort out drinks." Jakob's eyes brightened.

"Ah…that feisty Valkyrie…" he said as Ophelia elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Remember who you're here with," she hissed. "And you insisted on coming! I wanted us to use the time to do something much more fun…"

"Yes-but that bitch Dagny would find out and go to the judge about my contact visits!" the burly man hissed. "But I'm sure we can have some fun here anyway…maybe out of the way upstairs…"

"Absolutely not!" Hiccup snapped, losing his patience. "You were invited optionally if you wanted to keep an eye on your precious little offspring…but if all you want to do is sneak off and…enjoy yourselves, you can do that at home and come back and fetch Helena and Ingrid later!" Immediately, Jakob swung round to glower at Hiccup, his jowly face red with anger.

"Now listen here, Hanson…" he began.

"Hiccup," the auburn-haired man said through gritted teeth. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Not Hanson or anything else. I have told you this numerous times and you always ignore me. Please do me the courtesy of actually remembering my name!" The doorbell rang again, more insistently.

"Hallo hallo hallo!" A lanky shape bounded up dressed in a red and green Elf outfit, his long blond dreadlocks swinging around his grinning face. Helena and Ingrid looked relieved as Tuffnut crouched down. "I'm Tuff the Elf and I'm helping make sure you all have a great time. You wanna come with me and we can get you settled in." The girls eagerly took his hands and followed him into the sitting room as Jakob glared at Hiccup.

"The kitchen, you said," he sneered and walked past Hiccup, deliberately bumping his shoulder. Ophelia cast an unfriendly look at him as she tottered by. Groaning aloud, Hiccup rested back against the door as Hanna and Thor raced down the stairs and rushed to greet the girls. But Hiccup had barely seen Jacob vanish into the kitchen as the doorbell rang again, a long shrill ring that showed the person was fed up of waiting.

"NO ALCOHOL!" Astrid snapped from the kitchen to Jakob's predictable request as Hiccup sagged.

"This is going to be a long afternoon," he sighed.

oOo

By the time that fourteen children had arrived and assorted parents were crammed into the kitchen, Hiccup was frazzled. Astrid had made a lot of coffee and canapés while Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs were conducting statues, pass the parcel and musical chairs. Hiccup knew there was also a 'pin the tail on the dragon' game and a piñata that Astrid had made in the shape of a Christmas tree because 'I can't see the kids wanting to beat up Olaf or some poor Christmas animal.'

As Hiccup had predicted, every parent had wanted to poke around-partly to get the dirt on Astrid and partly to see how Hanna's widowed Dad was coping. Internally, he was cringing at the questions they were asking and their close and rather entitled scrutiny of his home and life. All of them wanted to look around-which he had vetoed, since there was a party going on. So they turned their attentions to the Nanny, asking very personal questions of the blonde former soccer star.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Linda Badgerson asked, glancing over at Hetty Markorson. Pursing her lips, Astrid shook her head.

"Not at present-not that it is your concern," she said shortly.

"I'd like another coffee," Ophelia asked in her mincing voice. Gesturing irritably, Astrid glared at her.

"The kettle's over there. Knock yourself out," she said sharply.

"But I'm your guest…" the woman protested.

"Nope," Astrid said. "You're not a guest-you're here to support your child. Oh, I forgot-you don't have one. You only came to spend time with Helena's Dad, you freeloader. Now I have to see what is happening. Feel free to leave any time." And then she stalked out, forcing a smile onto her lips as she approached the living room and joined in with the fun.

"Someone's not getting any," Jakob commented. "I mean, by the look of him, he can't be anything to write home about in the sack…"

"I rather thought she was after Hiccup for his money," Linda Badgerson sneered, flipping open her compact and checking her lipstick.

"Doesn't look like he has much," the lecherous man commented, resting his hand on Ophelia's thigh. "This isn't a high rent area and this is a pretty small house. He can't be doing that well."

"So how does he afford her?" Ophelia asked.

"She's gotta be cheap," Hetty Markorson commented cuttingly. "I heard this was her first job. So she's barely qualified."

"And that's pretty rude, the way she just walked out on us," Melinda Karlsson commented, eating her smoked salmon bliny delicately. There was a pause.

"Actually, what's rude is how you bitches have been treating her." Everyone looked up at the crumpled shape of Huffnut. The Twins' cousin was occupying a corner, helping with coffees and teas and keeping an eye on the latest tray of gingerbread reindeer that were baking in the oven. Her long blonde hair was in two fat braids and her long face was typical of a Thorston but her jeans were clearly very worn and her thick knitted jumper had seen better days. The Yummy Mummies all huffed.

"And just what…" Linda Badgerson began.

"I've watched you at the school gate, gossiping and sneering that she's just 'hired help'," Huffnut told them sharply. "I've heard you sneer that she's poor and walks most places, that she takes Hanna to free or low cost activities and that she spends a lot of time with the little girl. But none of you realise who she is."

"And who is she exactly?" Ophelia asked spitefully as Jakob nuzzled her neck. Several of the other mothers tried to move their chairs back from them. Huffnut folded her arms, her grey eyes narrowing.

"She's the most famous soccer player to ever come from Berk," she said. "Every male-except you, fatso-knows who she is." Jakob glared at her. "She played for Lyon, the top European Women's Soccer Team. She's lived overseas and has far more life experience than all of you put together. She was terribly injured and lost her career but instead of bitching and whining, she trained as a Nanny. And yes, she had experience in France for a year before moving back to Berk. She can speak four languages, cooks amazingly and she really cares about her charge. Every activity she does is planned to expose Hanna to something new-animals, geography, history, culture, music, exercise, dancing, swimming…" She scowled. "And look at you! All you are here for is to poke around their house and pick faults. I'll bet none of you do a quarter of what she does with Hanna, do you? And did you read the invitation? It asked if you wanted to come to accompany your child-but all of you are just here in the kitchen thinking this is some cafe where you will just be waited on hand and foot. She's Hanna's Nanny, not yours! If you don't want to be with your kids, clear off and come back and collect them in an hour and a half!"

There was a shocked silence.

"What about you?" Stina Jonsson-Sorrel's mother-asked.

"Wartnut comes over regularly and I know Astrid. My cousin is one of her best friends. So I'm happy to help look after you bitches while she and my cousins give the kids a really fun time!" Turning away, Huffnut retrieved the batch perfectly baked gingerbread reindeer from the oven and swapped then for a tray of mini quiches and tiny burgers. Everyone found their mouth salivating as they smelled the delicious aromas as the Thorston smiled. "And these are for the kids-before you sponging gannets think to hoover these up."

There was an awkward silence and almost all the parents got up-except Jakob and Ophelia.

"I think you may be right," Yannina Ragnarson-Haga said. She was one of Ulric's two Mommies and was actually feeling ashamed of how she and the others were behaving. After all, she and her wife Greta had both suffered the sneers of the Yummy Mummies until a fresh target had come along in the shape of Astrid. "We all have many things we could better be doing at this time of year after all…"

"Could you tell Hiccup and Astrid that we thank them for their hospitality but that we'll leave them to concentrate on the party and we'll be back later," Stina added, also looking uncomfortable. Her daughter liked Hanna and it felt shabby to be bad-mouthing the father she loved and the Nanny she adored, who had made her happy after the tragic loss of her mother. There were nods from the others, most of whom wouldn't meet each other's eyes, as they traipsed out, grabbed their coats and left. Hiccup poked his head round the door and looked shocked.

"Um…where is everyone?" he asked as Huffnut began collecting the cups and washing up. "Is there a fire?"

"They all decided they would be better off heading home and doing Christmassy things rather than staying here and bitching," she explained cheerfully. "And no, I didn't tell anyone to take a running jump."

"Quite…" Ophelia sneered, crossing her legs.

"Are you sure you couldn't just hit me with a small brandy, Hanson?" Jakob asked in a wheedling voice. Opening his mouth to say no and briefly imagining what he would like to hit Jakob with, Hiccup paused and then smiled.

"I know just the person for you," he said and walked to the living room, where the kids were playing 'Pin the Tail on the Dragon." So far, Hanna had tried to pin a tail on the beautifully painted Night Fury's wing and Wartnut had pinned it on an ear. Thor had been laughing helplessly until he misjudged his go and ended up pinning it on the dragon's nose.

"It's not as easy as it looks," he confessed as they watched Ingrid eventually win. And because Ingrid was a skinny, shy blonde girl with big blue eyes who was always in the last couple of people to be picked for anything, everyone had cheered in appreciation that she had come first. No one was unhappy because there were so many games and entertainments that everyone had fun and prizes, especially when Astrid appeared with her carefully constructed Christmas Tree piñata. Beckoning, Hiccup managed to get Tuff to come over.

"What can I help you with, Hiccy?" Tuff asked, his broad grin cracking his face. He was genuinely enjoying his time as a children's entertainer and was wondering if he could suggest this as an additional occupation to Ruff along with their interior design business. Looking furtively round, Hiccup leaned close.

"I need you to make a drink," he said. Tuff frowned.

"But I thought Astrid banned drinks," he murmured and glanced at the blonde, who was fixing a soft blindfold round Hanna's head. "Dude-a word? I really wouldn't go against her."

"Normally, I wouldn't," Hiccup confessed. "But Jakob is such an ass I just think Heather would approve."

"Oh, I'm not sure…" the male twin protested.

"Tuff-who put you up and hid you for two days?" Hiccup asked him pointedly.

"If she catches me, I am telling her you blackmailed me," Tuff told him quickly.

"And I will accepted whatever punishment she devises-which is weird because I own this house and she's my employee-technically though my friend more like-and I am scared to tell her as well," Hiccup mumbled quickly. "But I need it to be the most vomit-inducing, alcoholic, vile drink ever. And it must work in one sip because no one would want to have a second…"

"Green Death," Tuff said immediately. "We learned it at Bartender College."

"Oh that sounds completely…wait-you went to Bartender College?" Hiccup asked him as the twin nodded seriously.

"My good fellow, we in the Thorston clan strive to be the best that we can be…" he announced pompously.

"I thought that was the Berkian Navy," Hiccup commented.

"Hey-we predate the Navy!" Tuff protested. "I'm sure seventeen-times great-Uncle Scumblenut told his commanding officer the same thing and that's how the Navy got to hear it-and then they stole our motto!"

"But will you do it?" Hiccup hissed urgently. Tuff nodded.

"One Green Death-in two beautiful glasses, coming up," he promised and briefly trotted over to whisper in Ruff's ear. She winked at Hiccup and then turned back to helping Hanna bash the tree open and allow the presents and sweet treats to pour out. Smiling at the look of delight on her face, Hiccup felt a happiness descend on him. This is exactly what Heather would have wanted-her daughter and her friends all laughing and playing and creating memories to be treasured. And he was here with her, snapping pictures and joining in, proud that his friends and especially Astrid had done all of this for her.

"A penny for them," Astrid murmured, walking to his side. He turned to her, eyes wide and then he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "This is everything I could have hoped for. Hanna is happy, her friends are happy, the house isn't on fire…"

"Was the house ever likely to be on fire?" she asked him pointedly. He gave an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…with the twins involved, there was always a possibility…" he confessed. Rolling her eyes, she leaned against him as Ruff and Fishlegs helped ensure everyone got a present and some candy. And then something caught her eye and she frowned as she saw Tuff carrying two glasses with a greenish liquid within, the straws and ice and an umbrella in each telling her everything she needed to know. Her head snapped round to glare at Hiccup accusingly.

"Are those cocktails?" she hissed. Hiccup frowned.

"Where on Midgard did he get cocktail umbrellas?" he asked, completely perplexed. "I mean, we have never had a cocktail umbrella in the house in my life. So how…?"

"He's Tuffnut," Ruff murmured, sidling up. "Look, my brother is weird and crazy and an incredible bartender to the extent where he never travels without umbrellas, stirrers, straws and olives!"

"And I really don't wanna know where those were since he didn't bring a bag," Astrid commented as Jakob and Ophelia nodded superiorly and chinked their glasses together.

And then they both took a huge gulp of the almost fluorescent liquid.

There was a pause as both changed to a bright puce colour before they both lurched to their feet and stampeded for the downstairs bathroom. Both were clawing at each other as Jakob flung himself in and threw up. Unable to get to the bowl, Ophelia threw herself on top of him and vomited on his shoulder.

"That'll teach him to demand a drink when I told him we weren't serving any," Hiccup said with satisfaction. "And to remember my name."

"Oh…Mr Haddock-you are really going to need to explain yourself," Astrid told him sternly. His eyes widened but he could see the corners of her mouth twitching and realised she was trying not to laugh.

"Um…okay…" he said swiftly. "Maybe we could feed the children first and then let them watch their movie while you beat me up for poisoning Jakob…"

"Daddy!" Both adults looked guiltily up as Hanna rushed forward. She smiled happily, chocolate smeared on her cheek. "I just wanted to say thank you. And to you too, Astrid. Because this is the best party ever!" The two adults who were still heaving stampeded for the door, all thoughts of coats forgotten as they desperately tried to get away. Astrid could see Tuff very carefully lifting the drinks and going to pour them down the outside drain.

"You are cleaning up that mess," she murmured, jerking her head at the bathroom.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a smile as he hugged his daughter and swept her up in his arms. "Now, Princess-shall we have some food?"


	23. 23: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Twenty Three: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas**

Suddenly, it was Christmas and all the hectic preparation, the stream of parties, carol services and other events were over. The weather was bitterly cold and there was snow every day but Hiccup was grateful that he wouldn't be travelling. Not that he had any family to travel to visit, since his parents were dead, he had no siblings and he and his Uncle were estranged, though he got on reasonably with Snotlout. However, he suspected his cousin wouldn't be the most relaxing of holiday guests-especially if Astrid was there.

There had been a flurry of activity with the release of Frozen II and Hiccup and Astrid had needed to visit the movie theatre three times to satisfy Hanna, as well as purchasing the soundtrack and spending an evening learning the words to the new songs. The movie had also prompted an extra special list being sent to Lord Odin and Santa Claus for Snoggletog and Christmas 'in case they didn't know about the new film," Hanna had whispered conspiratorially as they let the little folded paper go in the strong winds to carry it to the North Pole.

But Hiccup had faltered when it came to preparing for the big day-because Heather had loved Christmas and she had been the cook, the mother, the home-maker. He had been in a frenzy of present buying and had spent evenings wrapping them and hiding them under the tree. He had a turkey crown and some vegetables as well as a trifle-because Hanna didn't like Christmas Pudding ('Daddy-why is this food full of flies?')-but he had little idea of how he was going to cook it so she would eat it. But he was going to anyway because he couldn't ask Astrid to forego her Christmas with her family. She had been overseas for the previous three years and this was her first holiday home…but he knew he was going to miss her like crazy and the day would be very empty without Heather.

But he said nothing as they prepared for the big day, putting the final touches and lighting the Advent Candle for the final time. Hanna sat on the couch, her eyes round with wonder as the flames burned the last nub of candle down to the decorated plate. They had a small yak roast for tea-the traditional Berkian meal for Snoggletog-and Astrid had ensured they were all fed and happy, sitting in front of the television and watching some Disney Christmas film while she cleaned up and finished the Christmas trifle. And Hiccup felt his daughter snuggle into him, her eyes heavy as she forced herself to stay awake to the end. He kissed the top of your head.

"You tired, Princess?" he murmured.

"No," she said stubbornly. "I wanna see Santa. And the Reindeers. Especially Rudolf." He chuckled.

"You know that if you're awake, Santa can't come?" he asked her as she frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because Santa is magical and if you see him, the magic doesn't work," he told her seriously. "So he can only visit children who are asleep-meaning if you stay awake, there will be no presents, missy!" She looked upset.

"Mommy said Santa visited all good children," she argued as he sighed.

"She did-but staying awake and trying to see Santa isn't what a good child does," he replied gently. "Only bad children try to see Santa." Hanna chewed her lip and looked stubborn.

"But I wanted to see him," she said and then her eyes shone. "I wanted to ask him if he could bring me back a special present." Hiccup rested his hands gently on her shoulders.

"What present, Princess?" he asked her softly. She swallowed.

"Bring my Mommy back," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. He felt his throat clog up with emotion at the little plea, the desperation of a small child who was clinging onto her last hope that she could regain the mother she loved by asking the most powerful, magical and trusted figure she knew. Fiercely, he wrapped her in a comforting hug, feeling her cuddle into his chest and her tears soaking his sweater. "Daddy-please can you ask him to bring my Mommy back?"

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Princess," he whispered. "I have already asked Lord Odin and Thor and everyone and no one can. I can pray to Santa as well…but he won't."

"Why?" Hanna asked softly.

"Because Mommy was so poorly that she couldn't stay," Astrid said from the doorway, her voice gentle. "If it was at all possible, she would have stayed. But it was her time. The Norns decreed it. So she is staying with Lord Odin, watching over you and waiting for you to join her after a long and happy life. Remember, you want lots of happy memories to tell her about when you finally see her?" Reluctantly, Hanna nodded.'

"But I thought Santa was so magical he could do anything," she mumbled. Astrid smiled kindly.

"Santa is very magical for Christmas things but he doesn't have any magic for other things," she explained. "He can travel round the whole entire world in one night and give lots and lots of presents for millions of children. He can fly through the sky in a sleigh pulled by reindeers! But he can't heal the sick or bring the dead back to life-even your Mommy-because his magic doesn't work like that." Hiccup sighed and took a shuddering breath.

"'kay…" Hanna mumbled into his chest, her voice reluctant. Hiccup nodded.

"Now…before you go to bed, do you want to help me put out the mince pie and drink for Santa and the carrot for Rudolf?" Astrid asked. The little girl looked up and nodded, her expression still serious.

"Yes please, Astrid," she murmured and pulled away from her father, scrambling down and taking her Nanny's hand. "Can we choose a nice big carrot for Rudolf in case he wants to share with the other reindeers?" Smiling, Astrid nodded.

"Okay...now can you remember the names of the other reindeer?" she asked. Hanna paused, thinking.

"Well, there's Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen and Donna and Blitzen and Cupid and…" she said as they vanished into the kitchen. Hiccup took a shuddering breath and swiped his eyes. His chest felt empty, his body cold as he stared at the image of Heather, feeling her loss so keenly-and feeling like an utter failure. He couldn't even comfort his child and had needed Astrid to step in, to rescue him from his own misery. Wracked with misery and self-loathing for his own selfish indulgence of his grief when he should be supporting Hanna and making her feel happy, he gently touched Heather's image.

"I'm sorry, my love," he murmured. "I'm just missing you so much. But I promise…that she won't have any less happy a Christmas for that. No matter what, she'll have a great day." But for himself, the pain of the upcoming day was far worse than he had felt for months, the absence so much painful-he had no idea how he could move forward when he felt so bereft.

Standing up, he took another shuddering breath and forced himself to walk into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Hanna carefully writing a note for Santa.

"…LOVE…HANNA…" she said as she wrote the letters carefully, her tongue sticking out. Then they moved the tray with the letter, a small glass of mead, a beautiful mince pie on a plate and a washed and scrubbed carrot to sit by the fireplace, so Santa could see it when he came down the chimney.

"Okay-bedtime," Astrid murmured. "One short story only, Missy! Do you want me or Daddy to read your story?"

"You!" Hanna said immediately. "You do better voices!" Azure eyes flicked up-to see Hiccup looking relieved and he nodded.

"It's true," he commented. "Your voices are so much better than mine!" Then he dropped to his knees and Hanna ran into his arms. "Goodnight, Princess. Sleep well!"

oOo

"She's asleep," Astrid announced quietly as she returned to the living room, finding Hiccup sitting staring absently at the fire. She handed him a cup of coffee and he looked up, smiling his thanks.

"Is she okay?" he asked hoarsely and she nodded, sitting at the other end of the couch.

"Ten minutes of story and she was asleep," she reassured him, sipping her own coffee. "I heard." He looked up guiltily.

"I think it's getting better-and then she breaks me like that," he sighed.

"She's fine," Astrid reassured her. "Kids are very resilient. But it was natural for her to hope, to think that Santa could bring her the best present ever."

"I'd already asked, though I know it won't happen," he sighed and stared at the flames. "I'll be fine. Best face on, happy Christmas all round, no need to worry…"

"Of course I worry," Astrid told him softly. "You're my friend as well as my boss and I wish I could do something to make things better. But I know these things have to take their course. You will grieve at your own pace and in your own time…until you finally reach a place where you can go on." She smiled again. "And I am here for you, as long as you need me…"

"Thanks," he sighed. "So you're heading to your family tomorrow?"

"I think my Mom is roasting an entire yak-and the whole family will be round," Astrid confessed, sounding less than enthusiastic. "The whole Hofferson Clan. And every single one of them will be expecting me to have a boyfriend and be wanting to 'get a proper job'." She sighed.

"You mean you're not doing a proper job?" Hiccup asked her in a teasing voice. She sipped her coffee and smiled.

"I'm doing a very proper job of being a Nanny," she told him tartly-and then she sighed. "No-the Hofferson Clan would consider working as a secretary in Uncle Garston's typing pool as a proper job! Instead of playing with Hanna which clearly isn't real work…"

"Damn," Hiccup chuckled. "I must be paying you too much…" Astrid glared at him.

"And then every time I phone Mom, she tells me about some other member of the male species that she thinks would be perfect for me," she huffed. "The last one she suggested was Aunt Floribunda's plumber, Gudjon. The same plumber that Aunt Foribunda has complained about to me about being lazy, lecherous and completely self-absorbed. I would kill him within five minutes!"

"I don't doubt that," he soothed her. "And you can always come back here and hide with Hanna and I…though you may need to assume an Olaf disguise to throw them off the scent…"

"At least you didn't suggest Sven," Astrid quipped as he eyed her up and down.

"I don't know, I could really see you as a reindeer…" he began as she grabbed and threw a cushion at him. He parried but felt his face stretch in a smile. He had noticed ever since she arrived that she had this effect on him: when he was feeling down, she was able to lift his spirits and remind him that there was something worth going on for.

"Actually, I was looking forward to being Rudolf," she told him and gestured to the little tray by the fire. "You wanna be Santa?" He stared at her and then he sighed.

"Heather always used to be Santa," he told her, for once not feeling pain at her mention. "She used to race in and eat the mince pie. I always got the carrot!"

"To be honest, I prefer the carrot," she told him honestly. "Not a huge fan of mincemeat. I'm with Hanna about the 'flies'!" Hiccup chuckled.

"I guess I may be closer to the 'Santa' demographic," he smiled, rubbing his stubble. She pouted, her eyes twinkling.

"And Santa can't be a woman?" she asked his dryly, rising to grab the carrot and take a bite. "Mmm…"

"Well, Santa is traditionally portrayed as an older chap rather than a beautiful and sexy woman," he sassed back. "Though I defer to your beard-growing abilities…" She tossed the mince pie over to him and he caught it deftly. Smiling, he took a bite and hummed. "And this is excellent," he murmured. "Definitely some of your best work. Pastry is delicious, the mincemeat…" He sighed. "This is wonderful." Pointedly, she chewed her carrot.

"What's up, Hiccup?" she replied, mimicking Bugs Bunny. He burst out laughing, then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Don't worry-she's out like a light," she reassured him, moving to the doorway and listening. "Complete silence," she murmured.

"Do you want the mead?" Hiccup asked, eyeing the little glass with distaste. They had bought a very small bottle so that they could supply Santa on his journey but Hiccup hated the stuff. His father and Gobber had quaffed the stuff by the gallon at every possible family occasion but Hiccup had the alcohol tolerance of a gnat and rarely drank. Astrid smirked.

"You wanted to be Santa," she reminded him, crunching her carrot pointedly. "Most people in Berk would kill for the mead."

"I'm not most people," Hiccup confessed, sighing. "I mean, I know all this raw Vikingness may fool you but in reality, I'm a lightweight. My Dad was the mead drinker-and Gobber, of course." He grimaced and downed the mead in one swallow, grimacing again as he swallowed.

"Not keen on mead myself-but then I barely drank at all while I was a professional and never really got the taste for it," Astrid confessed, taking the glass and putting it back on the tray, along with some crumbs and half the carrot. "That was a good carrot." Then she looked into Hiccup's eyes and smiled. "It's all going to be fine, Hiccup,' she reassured him. "No matter what, I am here for you and Hanna." He reached out and grasped her hand with a small smile.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, staring into her azure eyes. "That means more than you can believe to me." She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled.

"Whatever you need, I'm here,' she said and then turned to the door. "Now let's get these parcels out ready for Hanna when she wakes…"


End file.
